Rebellions
by Manatilol
Summary: Tsuna en a assez ! Sa vie n'est plus la même depuis leur retour du futur. Cette fois-ci, il ne se laissera plus faire... c'est l'heure de sa rebellion. réécriture...encore -'
1. Commencement

**Auteur:** Manatilol

**Titre:** rebellions

**Genre **: Humour/Romance

**Couple **: All/27 (léger mais présent)

**Rating** : T pouvant **éventuellement **passer à M mais plus tard !

**Disclaimer :**« Reborn » ne m'appartient pas (vous vous en doutiez pas hein xp )

**Notes très importantes (ou pas) : **Alors voila, figurez vous que ceci est une histoire de yaoi (et la ya tout le monde qui fait « oooooh ») Donc, si vous êtes homophobes ou autre chose dans le genre… je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? nan mais voila quoi… a mon gout ya rien de très choquant dans ce chapitre mais bon… vaut mieux prévenir p

**Note de l'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi (au cas où y'en a qui aurait pas compris ;):**

Donc ceci est ma première fic, youpi youpla, petite dance de la victoire et tout et tout … nan aller, un peu de sérieux, nous ne sommes pas la pour rigoler (ou paaaaas :D).

Donc…cette histoire est ma première (c'est moi ou je me répète ?) et comme j'avais envie de partager ma passion de Reborn, que j'aime fort le all/Tsuna et que j'ai eut une illumination un soir que j'étais seule dans mon lit ou j'ai trouvé l'idée de cette fic… ben voila vous avez compris quoi x) ! Je suis très logique, je sais xp. Une dernière chose… Excusez les fautes d'orthographes, je ne suis pas très forte.

**Réécriture : 2****ème**** réécriture de ce chap mais hé ! C'est pas ma faute si je n'étais pas contente du résultat ! Bref… en gros je vais CHANGER certaines choses que je trouve assez pitoyable (pour ma défense, j'étais jeune et innocente quand j'au écris ce premier chap ! soyez pas trop dures svp ! ) …oh ptin parfois j'ai honte quand je relis ça xD **

**Allé, je vais essayer d'arranger les choses )**

**Bien à vous**

Bonne lecture !

…..

_Chapitre 1_

_Commencement_

Tsuna se retourna entre ses couvertures et enfonça son nez dans l'oreiller en soupirant de bonheur. Il aimait les samedis matins. Un petit rayon de soleil venait jouer dans ses cheveux et sur sa joue, il devait être tard…

bah… ce n'était pas comme si il s'en souciait. Il s'étira doucement, appréciant la quiétude de la maison et replongea dans son semi-sommeil.

Dans la rue, des enfants passèrent en riant, deux commères parlaient de certaines choses qu'il ne compris pas et un oiseau semblait avoir décidé de faire son nid dans l'arbre près de sa fenêtre. L'air était chaud et l'ambiance, reposante.

Décidément, les samedis matins étaient merveilleux.

Quelque part dans sa torpeur, il entendait le faible tic-tac de son réveil et soupira en se mettant sur le ventre.

Il aurait encore pu rester ainsi encore de loooongues heures…

Mais soudain, les grands yeux ambre du décimo s'ouvrirent brutalement et il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir avant de se faire écraser… littéralement.

« Toujours aussi lent, Dame-Tsuna. »

« Re… Reborn ! » S'étouffa le pauvre châtain qui sentait ses poumons se compresser douloureusement « Descend de mon dos ! Tu m'écrase ! »

Le tuteur haussa un sourcil moqueur en croisa les jambes, toujours assis sur le dos de son élève, en y mettant tout son poids.

« Reborn ! Je suis sérieux ! »

« Oh ? Tu trouves que je suis lourd ? » fit le tueur en haussant un sourcil.

« OUI ! » Cria le plus petit en se trortillant du mieux qu'il pouvait

Bien sur qu'il était trop lourd ! Franchement, 75 kilos de muscles et de sadisme à l'état pur, c'était beaucoup trop pour son dos !

Reborn avait retrouvé sa forme adulte il y a de ça quelques mois. Gianini avait expliqué le phénomène par le voyage dans le temps qui avait du endommager la malédiction jusqu'à ce qu'elle se brise définitivement. Et, si au début il avait adoré de voir enfin la vraie forme de son tuteur, Tsuna commençait sérieusement à regretter le bébé au poids plume.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le tueur numéro 1 était bien là maintenant. Encore plus insupportable qu'il ne se l'était imaginé.

Il avait toujours des cheveux noirs profonds et ébouriffés, cachés sous son fidèle Fedora dont on ne voyait que deux petites crolles qui retombaient devant son visage. Ses habits n'avaient pas changés, eux non-plus. Il portait toujours son habituel costume noir avec quelques touches d'orange qui mettait bien en valeur la forme de son torse et ses yeux flamboyants… dans le cas présent, d'amusement non dissimulé.

Oui, oui, oui, le tueur était beau, magnifique, séduisant, ténébreux…etc. etc. Il l'avait entendu de la bouche de chaque fille qu'il croisait. A force, il n'y prêtait même plus attention mais c'était quand même embarrassant de devoir se balader avec quelqu'un à la réputation de « playboy » ! …

De plus, il allait vraiment finir par croire qu'il vivait dans une ville de jeunes perverses en manque d'affection...

Il aurait pu continuer à ruminer encore longtemps si la voix du concerné ne l'avait pas interrompu.

« J'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas oublié de mettre tout tes objets de valeur dans des lieux surs»

« ...hein ? » répondit intelligemment l'élève toujours écrasé

«Mh ? Tu as déjà oublié... »

« Oublié quoi ? » Gémit Tsuna en recommancant à se débattre « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… descend de mon dos ! »

Le tueur sourit et effleura la nuque de son élève du bout des doigts.

« Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? » Glissa-t-il.

Là ! On pouvait prtiquement entendre tout le self contrôle du châtain craquer ! Dans le monde de la mafia, l'héritier Vongola avait déjà la réputation d'être une personne douce et compréhensive, capable d'attirer sous sa garde un grand nombre d'hommes puissants sans pour autant être un barbare tyrannique.

… mais, à ce moment, l'héritier Vongola dut vraiment se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas hurler toute sa frustration et risquer de recevoir une balle dans la tête.

Depuis leur retour du futur, tous ceux qu'il croyait connaitre agissaient bizarrement, allant des commentaires étranges, aux saignement de nez en passant par des rougissements inexpliqués.

Et ça commencait sérieusement à l'énerver. ... Surtout parce qu'il croyait dur comme fer que son tuteur se moquait de lui… une fois de plus.

« Lâche-moi, lâche-moi, lâch …. » Hurla-t-il en se tordant dans tout les sens tandis que Reborn se tassait un peu plus sur son dos en souriant.

Avec un effort surhumain (et un mini miracle) il parvint à dégager une jambe qu'il envoya violement dans l'estomac du tueur. Reborn, surpris, relâcha un peu sa prise et Tsuna en profita pour glisser hors de son lit et appliquer sa technique de guerre favorite :_ retraite stratégique_.

Il fonça comme une fusée dans la salle de bain et s'y enferma à double tours. Il resta appuyé contre la porte une longue minute, essayant de calmer sa respiration et écoutant attentivement les bruits du couloir.

Après quelques minutes, il se redressa en soupirant et s'approcha du grand miroir, accroché au mur. Il eut une petite grimace en voyant son reflet. Si ses amis avaient changés, lui était resté le même… n'est-ce pas ?

Non... Tsuna avait beaucoup changé. Le jour qui avait suivit leur retour du futur, Haru avait défoncé la porte de sa chambre en criant et l'avait attrapé par le col de la chemise pour l'entrainer dehors sous les regards éberlués de toute la famille.

Le châtain avait sérieusement tenté de fuir quand il avait vu le grand écriteau:

'_Chez Poupousse, coiffure, esthétique et manucure'_.

« … et… tu penses vraiment que je vais entrer là-dedans ? » avait-il dit en reculant discrètement.

Haru lui avait sourit de toutes ses dents. Tsuna s'était enfuit.

Mais la brune l'avait vite rattrapé et lui avait fait la technique déloyale des les grands yeux du Chat dans Shrek (ceux qui ont des petites sœurs savent de quoi je parle ...et ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette technique doivent voir Shrek 2 pour comprendre)

… Quelques minutes plus tard, il était assis sur un fauteuil en peluche rose et mauve, entre des dizaines de femmes de tous âges et de toutes tailles qui s'échangeaient leurs potins, sachant parfaitement que si quelqu'un qui le connaissait le voyait ainsi, sa vie sociale serait définitivement _finie_ !

« Arrête de bouder » avait sourit la brune « tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'avais envie de t'emmener ici ! C'est vraiment énervant de voir un garçon si mignon qui prend si peu soin de lui ! »

Tsuna n'avait pas osé argumenter.

Il se souviendrait toujours de la réaction de ses proches, le jour ou il était revenu après une tournée dans tous les magasins de beauté de la ville avec Haru. Dès qu'il était entré dans la salle, il y avait eu un silence pesant puis Nana s'était presque jeté sur lui en gazouillant qu'elle était si fière d'avoir un garçon aussi adorable.

Haru avait sourit fièrement et avait lançé un regard moqueur à Yamamoto qui essayait de réanimer Gokudera qui s'était évanouis du à un saignement de nez trop puissant.

Regardant une nouvelle fois son reflet, il vit un garçon. Un garçon aux grands yeux ambre et miel. Un visage fin et doux, encadré par de fines mèches caramel qui lui retombaient doucement sur la nuque. Des joues lisses et un peu rose, une peau sans imperfections, un petit nez légèrement retroussé au-dessus d'une bouche souriante et un corps tout doux, pas encore développer… totalement pur.

Haussant les épaules sans comprendre, le petit châtain se détourna et alla allumer sa douche.

Depuis ces séances d'esthétique, les choses avaient empirés à l'école. Il avait déjà assez avec toutes les corvées et les humiliations qu'il subissait en permanence mais là… Il se faisait arrêter à chaque coin un peu sombre de l'école ! Rien de grave ne lui était encore arrivé mais il frôlait la crise de nerfs !

Pendant que l'eau commençait à s'écouler, il réfléchit.

Puis soudain, un sourire malicieux s'étendit sur son visage et il prit une grande décision.

Cette fois-ci, c'en était trop ! Il ne se laisserait plus faire !

Ses yeux brillèrent.

Sa rébellion venait de commencer.

...

Fin du chapitre 1

J'espère que ça vous à plus

En fait, je me suis toujours demander pourquoi Tsuna n'essayait-il jamais de se rebeller ? D'où est venue l'idée de cette fic…

Dans le prochain chapitre, on verra les actions de Tsuna… assez foireuses pour certaines :p… Il faut toujours assumer les conséquences de ses actes !

Bien à vous

Manatilol

**Réécriture définitivement finie pour ce chap ! ****(ouf, depuis le temps que ça me démangeait ) )**


	2. Ne pas oublier

**Auteur:** Manatilol

**Titre:** rebellions

**Genre **: Humour/Romance

**Couple **: All/27 (léger mais présent) mais plus R27 vu que les autres sont pas encore là…

**Rating** : T pouvant **éventuellement **passer à M mais plus tard !

**Disclaimer :**« Reborn » ne m'appartient pas (vous vous en doutiez pas hein xp )

**Notes très importantes (ou pas) : **Alors voila, figurez vous que ceci est une histoire de yaoi (et la ya tout le monde qui fait « oooooh ») Donc, si vous êtes homophobes ou autre chose dans le genre… je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? nan mais voila quoi… a mon gout ya rien de très choquant mais bon… vaut mieux prévenir p

**Note de l'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi (au cas où y'en a qui aurait pas compris ;):**

Alors voilà, je met le deuxième chapitre :D Vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point je me suis amusée à l'écrire en math… Donc, dans ce chapitre : On voit Tsuna toujours avec ses idées de rebellions mais il n'y aura rien de très « révolutionnaire » pour le moment. Je mets tout en place d'abord ) J'aimerais beaucoup remercier les gens qui m'ont mis des reviews… franchement je suis trop contente :D . Merci merci merci beaucoup tout plein n'hésitez pas à me le dire si je suis pas clair (c'est qui claire ? c'est bon je me tais uu'') paske moi je m'en rend pas toujours compte…

Par exemple… j'ai reçus une question et : non, Tsuna n'est pas encore boss des Vongola… je réserve ça pour la fin :p

**_/!\ réécriture !_**

Bonne lecture !

…..

_Chapitre 2_

_Ne pas oublier_

Tsuna était dans sa douche depuis au moins une bonne demi-heure. L'eau coulait allègrement sur ses épaules alors qu'il imaginait mille-et-unes actions (possibles et suicidaires) qu'il pourrait faire avec sa petite révolution. Mais bientôt il se rendit compte que son tuteur n'allait pas rester éternellement hors de la salle de bain pour l'attendre et la dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était que il défonce la porte (comme la dernière fois...)

Il finit donc rapidement sa toilette et sortit de sa douche en vitesse. Il attrapa une serviette blanche dans la commode de bois sombre à côté de la porte, l'enroula autour de son torse et allait se sécher les cheveux quand il se figea…

_« Ah…»_

Dans sa précipitation pour échapper à Reborn, il avait oublié ses vêtements dans sa chambre... il eut une soudaine envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur en se traitant d'idiot.

_« Parfois je me demande si je le fait exprès »_

C'est donc un Tsuna au bord de la dépression qui fixait l'entrée de la salle de bain, une serviette sur les hanches et une boule dans la gorge. Dans un hélant de courage inconnu, il osa entrouvrir la porte juste un peu et jeter un petit coup d'œil dans le couloir pour vérifier que la voie était libre.

Et étrangement, elle l'était. Aucune trace de vie, tout était calme et vide. … vide ? Tsuna savait parfaitement que sa maison n'était _jamais_ vide ! Tout ses sens lui hurlaient de rester caché mais malgré tout, il sortit un pied, puis l'autre, et fonça vers sa chambre… avant de s'arrêter net.

C'était définitivement trop calme !

Tsuna commençait à s'inquiéter. Il oublia ses vêtements un moment et observa les couloirs silencieux de la maison en fronçant les sourcils.

Il descendit les marches de l'escalier silencieusement, sans trouver personne. Rien dans le salon, rien dans la salle de jeux mais quand il entra dans la cuisine, un mot l'attendait sur l'établis.

_« Tsu-kun »,_

écrivait sa mère,

_« je dois emmener Lambo et I-pin chez le dentiste. Il semblerait qu'ils aient trop mangé des sucreries. Bianchi m'accompagne. Peux-tu t'occuper du repas de midi pour toi et Reborn ?_

_Nous serons de retour dans quelques heures._

_Bizous_

_Maman »_

Tsuna se sentit soulagé de savoir ou ils étaient. Ainsi, c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas été réveillé vers 6 heures par des hurlements d'enfants ? Il sourit en imaginant la journée paisible qu'il allait passer. Toute cette histoire lui fit presque oublier son réveil brutal.

En parlant de son réveil… ses yeux se reposèrent sur la dernière phrase.

_« Peux-tu t'occuper du repas de midi pour toi et _**_Reborn _**_? »_

...Bien sur, ça aurait été trop beau que son tuteur soit partit avec eux. Tsuna grogna et fit une croix sur sa journée calme et reposante, la mort dans l'âme.

Il était tellement pris dans sa déprime passagère qu'il n'entendit même pas quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce.

«Dame-Tsuna ?»

_« Et m*** »_

«Reborn !»S'exclama-t-il en se retournant brusquement.

« Tu vas attraper froid si tu reste comme ça » dit-il avec un sourire en direction de la serviette qui était maintenant en déséquilibre sur les hanches fines du garçon.

Le petit châtain se sentit rougir sous le regard insistant de son tuteur

« A...Arrête ça Reborn ! » grogna Tsuna en rougissant.

Le tueur ne fit pas attention à la remarque et s'approcha lentement de lui.

Tsuna pâlit, son intuition lui disait que la lueur dans les yeux de son tuteur signifiait beaucoup d'emmerdes en perspective. Et son intuition ne le trompait presque jamais.

Il recula encore, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que son dos butte contre un mur. Il allait protester une nouvelle fois quand son idée de révolution lui revint en tête…

_« Non ! Pas cette fois ! »_ Pensa-t-il avec force.

Soudain, comme dans les films, une ampoule surgie de nulle-part et s'alluma au-dessus de sa tête. Penchant son regard derrière son tuteur, vers la porte de la cuisine, il fit un grand sourire et s'écria :

« BIANCHI ! »

Le tueur sursauta violemment, se retourna d'un coup et, comme à chaque fois que l'italienne était là, se mit en position de défense (ou de fuite) en cas d'attaque de la belle (toujours aussi dingue de lui).

Tsuna en profita pour enfoncer son pied dans le dos du tueur et de détaler comme un lapin avant que Reborn ne se rende compte de son absence.

….

Tsuna couru dans sa chambre et s'y enferma en bénissant l'inventeur des serrures.

_« Il va vraiment falloir que je trouve autre chose pour qu'il arrête ce genre de remarque» _soupira-t-il mentalement. Avant qu'un rire lui échappe quand il se souvint de l'expression de panique de son tuteur.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour ça. Il se doutait bien que le tueur ne resterait pas éternellement sur le sol de la cuisine et que ce n'était certainement pas une pauvre porte en bois qui allait l'arrêter.

Il s'empressa donc d'enfiler une tenue décontractée composée d'une chemise blanche ample et confortable ouverte sur un t-shirt blanc lui aussi et un vieux jeans baggy usé. Il se passa rapidement quelques coups de peigne dans ses cheveux mais il abandonna bien vite l'idée tant ils refusaient de se mettre correctement.

Son regard fut alors attiré vers sa table de chevet sur lequel un écrin était posé. Dans cette petite boite, il y avait un bracelet que Haru lui avait offert ainsi que quelques autres. Souriant faiblement, il enfila le bracelet d'Haru (un fin lien de cuir brun avec un petit lion rouge et or a son extrémité).

Haru et lui étaient devenus absolument inséparables. Quand la jeune fille s'était rendu compte que son amour ne serait jamais partagé et qu'elle était un peu trop … excessive, elle s'était fait une raison.

Depuis ce jour, qu'ils ne se quittaient plus. Haru était devenue sa sœur de délires et sa confidente. C'était toujours avec elle qu'il faisait les plus grosses bêtises. C'est en repensant à elle qu'il percuta. Il fallait qu'il la mette au courant de sa décision ! Sortant son GSM, il lui envoya un sms en lui donnant rendez-vous dans le parc à 15h, c'était important.

Soudain, il se rendit compte de son estomac qui grognait depuis déjà quelques temps. Lançant un regard à son réveil ou un petit 12.00 rouge clignotait, il sortit finalement de se chambre pour aller préparer le repas que sa mère lui avait demandé.

….

Nonchalamment assis sur une chaise derrière la table de la cuisine, Reborn observait son élève préparer le diner. Ses yeux dérivèrent inconsciemment sur les courbes fines des hanches du garçon pour s'arrêter au niveau de son adorable postérieur. Sa bouche s'assécha de nouveau mais il devait se retenir.

Il ne voulait pas revivre la scène ou le pied de son élève entrait en collision avec son dos… ça faisait mal. Un sourire à la limite du cruel s'étira sur ses lèvres. C'était qu'il commençait à se rebeller ce petit. Il allait devoir le surveiller s'il ne voulait pas qu'il en fasse une habitude.

Mais d'un autre côté, ça rendait le garçon d'autant plus attrayant.

Oui, oui. Mauvais Reborn ! Ce genre de pensées sur son élève ne serait pas acceptées par le neuvième, bien sur. Mais était-ce vraiment sa faute ? Son regard se porta sur l'adolescent qui observait un livre de cuisine, les sourcils froncés par la concentration.

… non, absolument pas !

Sur son visage, le sourire moqueur se transforma en sourire tendre. Tsuna s'en aperçu mais préféra ne pas laisser son poisson bruler plutôt que de poser une question où il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse.

« Ne, Dame-Tsuna » Fit Reborn, son sourire sadique de retour « Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ce matin ? »

« mh ? » fit Tsuna en tournant la tête vers lui, une cuillère en bois dans la bouche.

« Quelque chose que tu ne devais pas oublier »... continua le tueur.

« Mh…Ah oui » fit pensivement le châtain en remuant un peu le poisson pour ne pas qu'il brûle « heu… c'était quoi déjà ? »

Reborn en haussa un sourcil moqueur en se penchant vers l'avant, sa main sous son menton.

« …La varia arrive cette semaine… »

…

Voilà, encore un chapitre de fini.

Comme je vous l'ai dit au début, Tsuna ne fait rien de vraiment spécial mais ça vient, ça vient.

En espérant que la suite vous plaît…

Bien à vous

Manatilol


	3. Quand Decimo pète un cable

**Auteur:** Manatilol

**Titre:** rebellions

**Genre ****:** Humour/Romance

**Couple**** :** All/27

**Rating**** :** T pouvant **éventuellement **passer à M

**Disclaimer :**« Reborn » ne m'appartient pas (vous vous en doutiez pas hein xp )

Notes très importantes (ou pas) : Alors voila, figurez vous que ceci est une histoire de yaoi (et la ya tout le monde qui fait « oooooh ») Donc, si vous êtes homophobes ou autre chose dans le genre… je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? nan mais voila quoi… a mon gout ya rien de très choquant mais bon… vaut mieux prévenir p

Note de l'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi (au cas où y'en a qui aurait pas compris ;):

3 ème chapitre les gens ! :D (je suis trop fière ^^) Alors…dans ce chapitre : On voit Tsuna avec ses idées de rebellions qui commence à faire bouger les choses pJ'aimerais, encore une fois, remercier les gens qui m'ont mis des reviews… Vraiment, ça me fait plaisir et ça. M'encourage fort à écrire la suite…merci merci encore et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et dites le mois si vous ne comprenez pas certaines choses.

_**/!\ réécriture !**_

Bonne lecture !

(j'espère :s )

…..

_Chapitre 3_

_Quand Decimo pète un cable_

*CLANG*

La casserole à riz que Tsuna lavait tomba dans l'évier avec un bruit sourd. Lentement, le châtain se retourna vers son tuteur, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

« Pardon ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

« Tu m'as entendu » répondit Reborn en prenant un verre d'alcool sur la table. « Ils arrivent cette semaine. Ça peut être demain comme dans 5 jours… ce sera à Xanxus d'en décider… Le repas est bientôt près ? »

Tsuna ignora la question.

« Tu te fout de moi là ! C'est quoi cette blague ? Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas prévenu de leur arrivée ? »

« Oh j'aurais oublié de t'en parler ? » Fit Reborn en observant innocemment le liquide ambré. « Quel dommage, c'est vraiment bête… mais bon, tu es au courant maintenant. »

« Rebo…! »

Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'une légère odeur de bruler vint lui caresser le nez.

« AAH NON ! » fit il en se précipitant vers son poisson qu'il sauva in extremis. Soupirant un bon coup, il se tourna vers son tuteur qui finissait sa boisson l'air de rien.

Ses yeux s'allongèrent dangereusement à la manière du chat et il serra les dents.

« Tu avais prévu de ne pas m'en parler, hein ? » fit-il d'une voix trop calme

Reborn haussa un sourcil devant l'attitude presque menaçante de son élève et sourit.

« Un vrais boss doit être capable de réagir face à toute les situations »

« Un vrais boss doit être capable de compter sur les membres de sa famille quand ils ont une information importante » contra Tsuna en aplatissant la paume de sa main sur la table. « Comment tu veux que j'apprenne à réagir si tu me caches des choses ? »

« Je fais encore ce que je veux » fit Reborn « je suis… »

« …Le plus grand tueur au monde, oui, je sais » Le coupa Tsuna. « Tu ma l'a assez dit je crois. Sauf que, dans quelques temps, c'est moi qui serais un boss de la mafia. Et avant de savoir comment me sortir de n'importe quelle situation, je dois peut-être commencer pas pouvoir te faire confiance ! Je ne veux plus que ce genre de situation se reproduise … suis-je assez _clair _? »

Reborn écarquilla les yeux avant de cacher son visage sous son fedora, un sourire aux lèvres.

«Très… »Finit-il par répondre.

« Bien, » fit le châtain en revenant au mode _je-suis-innocent-et-mignon-et-je-déteste-la-violence_ « maintenant, je vais mettre la table»

Et sur ces mots, il sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers le salon

Quand la porte se referma sur son élève, Reborn releva la tête et ricanna.

_« hé bien, hé bien »_

…..

De l'autre côté de la porte, Tsuna était abasourdit par l'audace dont il avait fait preuve. Ce genre de crise d'autorité ne lui arrivait que très rarement !

Allant chercher les assiettes à poisson (assiettes en bois japonaises), il frissonna en souhaitant ne pas savoir ce que son tuteur allait faire pour se venger. Car, c'était bien connu, Reborn ne restait jamais sur une défaite.

Il s'imaginait déjà les heures de formation en plus, les remarques moqueuses et les réveils encore plus tôt que d'habitude.

Avec un autre gémissement de désespoir, il se dirigea vers la table basse du salon ou il y plaça les 2 assiettes, les baguettes et des sous-plats.

_« De toute façon »_ pensa-t-il en relevant la tête, un sourire aux lèvres _« Il faut que j'en parle à Haru»_

…..

Le diner se passa dans une ambiance, pour le moins… étrange. D'un côté, nous avions Tsuna, essayant de garder une allure digne tout en redoutant la sentence de son tuteur. De l'autre, un tueur avec un sourire aux lèvres, regardant fixement son élève qui se trémoussait sur sa chaise.

Le silence régnait. Il n'était ni pesant, ni lourd mais un peut gêner. Finissant son dernier morceau de poisson, Tsuna lança un regard à la vieille horloge à balancier (cadeau de son père) et sursauta.

14h30 !

Sautant sur ses pieds, il prit son assiette et fila à la cuisine pour la mettre dans l'évier sous l'œil intrigué de son tuteur.

« Faut que j'y aille » fit Tsuna en allant dans le hall pour mettre des converses blanches.

« Où ça ? » demanda Reborn, appuyé contre un mur.

« J'ai rendez-vous à 15 heures » répondit Tsuna en enfilant sa deuxième chaussure. «tu pourrais mettre ton assiette dans l'évier, je la nettoierais à mon retour. »

Il se releva d'un bond, attrapa la poignée de la porte et allait l'ouvrir quand ...

*BANG*

Une balle siffla à son oreille droite et vint se nicher dans le mur d'en face à 10 cm de sa tête.

Blanc comme un linge, il se tourna vers le tueur qui avait Leon sous forme d'un fusil encore fumant dans sa main, les yeux cachés sous son fedora.

« Qu...Qu...Quoi ? »cria Tsuna qui avait frôlé la crise cardiaque.

« Qui t'as dit que nous n'avions pas formation aujourd'hui Dame-Tsuna ? »

« Toi ! »Répondis le châtain, incrédule

Le tueur fit une pose de quelques secdondes puis se retourna et s'éloigna dans le couloir.

« J'ai changé d'avis, suis-moi. ».

« Hein ? » Tsuna regardait son tuteur comme si il avait perdu la tête « Mais enfin Reborn ! T'es totalement malade ? Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? »

Le tueur s'arrêta et se retourna pour plonger un regard glacé dans les yeux de Tsuna qui se sentit tressaillir.

« Je n'aime pas le mot "rendez-vous" dans ta phrase, Dame-Tsuna » fit-il d'une vois si grave que Tsuna faillit ne pas l'entendre.

« Mais enfin Reborn … » fit l'adolescent qui ne comprenait toujours pas, « je vais retrouver Haru au parc ! C'est quoi le problème ? »

Reborn s'arrêta sur le nom de la jeune fille tandis qu'une vague de soulagement envahit sa poitrine. Souriant sous son fedora, il regarda sa montre.

« Tu es en retard… dépêche toi ! »

« Hein ? fit Tsuna qui n'y comprenait plus rien et avait des petits points d'interrogation qui dansaient autour de son visage.

*BANG*

Une deuxième balle venait d'aterrit là ou son pied s'était trouver 5 secondes plus tôt.

« Haru est dans la famille Dame-Tsuna ! » fit Reborn avec un sourire, son arme toujours pointé vers son élève. « La famille c'est tout ! On ne fait pas attendre la famille et maintenant dépêche toi ! »

Tsuna déglutit et fila vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il envoya quand même un sourire un peu sonné et mignon tout plein vers son tuteur qui était retourné s'adosser à un mur.

« Bon… A plus tard… » Fit-il avant de sortir dans la lumière du jour.

Derrière lui, Reborn s'autorisa un petit soupire de soulagement _« ce n'était que Haru »_

…_.._

Tsuna courrait dans les rues animées de la ville. Le soleil maintenant haut dans le ciel jouait entre les arbres et les maisons tandis que la rumeur incessante de la ville l'enveloppait.

Il se sentait bien, il croisait de temps en temps des gens qu'il connaissait et les saluait avec un sourire. Mais quand il jeta un regard à sa montre, il couru encore plus vite. Même si Haru savait qu'il était toujours en retard, ce n'était pas une raison pour la faire attendre…

Il couru si vite qu'il ne fit pas attention et… rentra en plein dans une personne. Le choc fut si violent qu'il en tomba sur les fesses avec un petit gémissement de douleur.

« Aïe, aïe, aïe » fit-il en essayant de se relever, « je suis désolé ! » fit-il à la personne qu'il avait bousculé, « je ne regardais pas ou j'allais. Vous allez bi… »

-Herbivore

_« C'est pas vrais !»_

…

Voilà, 3 ème chapitre de fini. :D

En espérant que la suite vous plaît…

Review ?

Bien à vous

Manatilol


	4. Les idées d'Haru

**Auteur:** Manatilol

**Titre:** rebellions

**Genre **: Humour/Romance

**Couple **: All/27

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer :**« Reborn » ne m'appartient pas (vous vous en doutiez pas hein xp )

**Notes très importantes (ou pas) : **Alors voila, figurez vous que ceci est une histoire de yaoi (et la ya tout le monde qui fait « oooooh ») Donc, si vous êtes homophobes ou autre chose dans le genre… je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? nan mais voila quoi… a mon gout ya rien de très choquant mais bon… vaut mieux prévenir p

**Note de l'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi (au cas où y'en a qui aurait pas compris ;):**

4ème chapitre ! :D Attention messieurs-dames, c'est maintenant que Tsuna prend les choses en main… Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas vu, c'est une fiction avec classée « humour »… Et je peux vous dire que je me suis trop marré avec ma sœur en imaginant quelles blagues notre petit Decimo pourrait bien inventer pour ne plus se laisser faire xp. Malheureusement pour certains, il n'y aura rien de spécial entre Tsuna et Hibari dans ce chapitre… je réserve ça pour plus tard ) .

Et, encore une fois, merci à tout les gens qui m'ont mis des reviews… Au plus vous m'en mettez, au plus ça me donne envie d'écrire …merci merci encore et j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre et dites le mois si vous ne comprenez pas certaines choses.

Bonne lecture !

_**/!\ réécriture !**_

…..

_Chapitre 4_

_Les idées d'Haru_

Tsuna se mordit la lèvre en priant de toutes ses forces. Il devait se tromper sur l'identité de son assaillant. Après tout, c'était quand même assez _courant_ d'appeler les gens par une classe de la chaîne alimentaire. Non ?

« Regarde-moi quand je te parle ou je te mords à mort ! »

Tss, de toutes les personnes aux tendances sanguinaires de la ville, c'était sur lui qu'il était tombé…

«_ … Kami-sama t'es vraiment qu'un… »_

Levant un œil hésitant vers le préfet du comité de discipline de Namimori, il du se retenir de toute ses forces pour s'empêcher se frissonner et détaler à toutes vitesse.

Le gardien des nuages était bien là. Droit et fier, comme à son habitude. Ses cheveux noirs d'encre tombaient sur des épaules, renforçant la blancheur de sa peau et l'éclat métallique de ses yeux. Quand son gardien le regardait, le pauvre châtain se sentait réduit à a taille d'un insecte. Un misérable cloporte. Et, autant il n'appréciait pas du tout se sentit ainsi, autant cette attitude faisait naitre en lui une sorte de respect pour le préfet.

Hibari était quelqu'un de dangereux. Il le savait.

Mais ce n'est pas l'apparence du préfet qui l'avait fait reculer… c'était plutôt ce qu'il avait entre les mains ! En effet, notre petit préfet tirait derrière lui deux garçons fraichement tabassés et inconscients tant la perte de sang était grande.

Tsuna déglutit…

« Hi-Hibari-san… bonjour. » Fit-il avec un sourire tendu.

« Nh » répondit le concerné avec un air ennuyé sur le visage.

« Heuuu » fit Tsuna, hésitant, « je suis désolé pour vous avoir bousculé. C'était un accident ! Je suis vraiment désolé mais il faut que j'y aille, je suis très en retard ! »

Il se glissa lentement à côté du préfet en faisant le moins de mouvements brusques possible et sentit un immense sourire s'étirer sur son visage. Hey mais c'est que le gardien nuage était en train de le _laisser passer _! Il sourit encore plus quand il fut dos au préfet et s'apprêta à recommencer à courir quand une main blanche aux longs doigts le retint par le bras.

« Pas si vite, herbivore ! »

_« Rho p*t… »_ gémit mentalement le châtain. Il avait cru s'en sortir cette fois ci mais non, _non !_ Kami-sama étant un p*tain de _branleur_ Il allait devoir passé par la 'morsure'. Merci bien ! (Oui, quand il est énervé, il devient vulgaire). Il soupira et, avant de se retourner, mit en place sa plus belle façade du garçon pur et innocent, s'apprêtant à se faire éclater la tête contre le sol.

« Oui ? »

Hibari haussa un sourcil. Avait-il des hallucinations ou des fleurs venaient de pousser derrière l'herbivore ?

« … Lundi, tu viendras dans le bureau du comité de discipline à 8h30 … _seul. »_

Tsuna cligna des yeux deux trois fois avant de comprendre ce que le préfet voulais de lui.

« Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

Pas que ça le dérangeait de faire la conversation avec la brute la plus sanguinaire de Namimori plutôt que de mourir sur le trottoir pour lui être rentré dedans mais ya quand même des questions qui se posent.

Le gardien eut un sourire glacial.

« Ça te pose un problème ? »

« Aucun ! » s'empressa de répondre le décimo, terrorisé.

_« Un peu mon nveu que ça me pose un problème mais bon… je vais garder ça pour moi je pense, c'est plus sage»_

« Dans ce cas, à lundi » Fit le préfet en lui relâchant le bras et en repartant, trainant toujours les malheureux voyous sur le bêton armé.

Tsuna grimaça en les voyants tourné au coin de la rue, les temps sont dur pour les fauteurs de troubles. Il ne revint sur terre que lorsqu'il entendit au loin une horloge sonner… 15.00

« … Oups »

….

Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour trouver Haru, elle était assise sous leur arbre. C'était un vieux chêne centenaire au tronc noueux et aux feuilles d'un vert lumineux.

Cet arbre était le leur depuis qu'ils étaient devenus amis.

Sous ces branches, ils avaient ris, ils avaient pleuré, ils avaient parlé, ils s'étaient promis des choses et s'étaient dit des secrets, ils avaient parfois crié de joie ou de désespoir mais toujours, toujours ensemble. Cet arbre était leur lieu des confidences, un lieu secret qu'ils avaient gardé rien que pour eux, dans leur cœur comme dans leur tête.

C'était certainement pour cette raison que Tsuna aimait tant ce parc.

Quand Haru le vit arriver, elle regarda sa montre et lui fit un grand sourire moqueur…

« Seulement une demi-heure de retard ! T'es en avance dit-donc ! »

Tsuna lui tira la langue.

« Moui je trouve aussi que je m'améliore… »

Haru lui fit un lin d'œil moqueur. elle était devenue une superbe jeune fille, ses cheveux bruns étaient toujours attachés à l'arrière de sa tête mais son visage était devenu plus féminin, plus doux et cent fois plus trompeur sur sa personnalité…

« Alors mon cher petit boss, que me vaut le plaisir de me faire appeler dans ce parc ? »

« … j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer »

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il se fit attirer brutalement par son amie qui mit son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, les mains de part et d'autre de ses joues, en fronçant les sourcils.

« …Que s'est-il passé ? »

Tsuna se sentit rougir et détourna la tête.

« … rien »

Haru haussa un sourcil.

« Tu veux m mentir ? à moi ? Oh pitié, Tsuna ! Tu es si pale que tu me ferais presque peur si tu n'étais pas aussi mignon… alors je me répète : Que s'est-il passé? »

Tsuna grogna un peu, il n'avait pas voulu parler de ça mais la jeune fille était prête à ne pas le lâcher jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise. Il sourit faiblement. Haru le connaissait trop bien, c'en était dangereux pour lui.

Il soupira et passa une main dans ses mèches caramelles.

« … J'ai croisé Hibari sur le chemin »

Haru fit une grimace comique.

« Ça sent mauvais cette histoire… et ça va ? Il ne t'a rien fait ? »

Tsuna secoua la tête négativement.

« C'est surprenant mais non, il ne m'a rien fait…mais je suis convoqué dans le bureau du comité de discipline lundi » en y repensant, le petit décimo eut un léger malaise, il ne voulait pas imaginer ce que le préfet lui ferait faire.

« … Tu crois qu'il sait pour le poivre dans le café du proviseur ? » fit Haru en palissant dangereusement

Quand je vous disais qu'ils faisaient toutes leurs bêtises ensemble, c'était de ce genre de bêtises là que je voulais parler. Qui aurait pu imaginer le mignon petit Tsuna en train de faire ça hein ? C'est certainement pour cette raison qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais fait attraper.

« Je n'en sais rien à vrais dire » répondit Tsuna, « je verrais lundi. » Il tenta de la rassurer en lui envoyant un de ses plus beaux sourires même si le cœur n'y était pas.

Mais Haru n'était pas dupe.

« Si il te fait mal, on lui fera un de nos tours, » souri-t-elle elle « … Tu penses qu'il le prendrait comment si on kidnappait Hibird contre une rançon ? »

Tsuna éclata de rire, décidément, elle savait toujours comment faire pour lui remonter le moral.

« Tu veux mourir ou quoi ? »

Haru sourit et se remis en position, dos contre le tronc du grand chêne.

« On verra lundi… passons… Alors petit boss ? Pourquoi cette entrevue ? »

« Ah oui ! il faut que je t'explique… »

Et durant une heure, il lui raconta tout. Tout ce qu'il vivait. Ses nouvelles résolutions, le comportement étrange de Reborn quand il avait voulu sortir…

Haru semblait au bord du désespoir quand le petit châtain lui fit part de ses inquiétudes sur la santé mentale de son tuteur.

_« C'est pas vrais d'être innocent à ce point ! »_ soupira-t-elle mentalement en l'écoutant parler de la dernière bizarrerie de son gardien de la tempête qui avait _'accidentellement'_ oublié 28 fois son livre dans la chambre du futur parrain.

Quand il eut fini de parler, Haru lui fit un grand sourir.

« Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu veux que les gens qui te harcellent te laissent tranquille ? »

« En gros, c'est ça » fit Tsuna en acquiesçant.

« Bien. » Fit haru en attrapant son sac. « Ça va être marrant. »

Elle prit ses lunettes et les mis sur son nez.

« Pour commencer, il va falloir que je t'apprenne quelques trucs infaillibles et ensuite… » son sourire s'élargit,… « On trouvera des idées… »

…..

En ce bel après-midi, si vous vous promeniez dans le parc, vous auriez pu entendre deux personnes rire.

« Non ! t'es totalement malade ! Squalo va nous démonter si on fait ça ! »

« Mais c'est ça qui est marrant ! »

« Et pour Reborn ? »

Et ensuite un autre éclat de rire…

Sous le vieux chêne, dans le parc, deux jeunes gens trouvaient des idées.

La vie de leurs proches ne serait pas de tout repos dans les jours qui suivent…

…

Fin du quatrième chapitre :D

J'espère qu'il vous à plus

Franchement quand je vois ce que j'ai prévus pour la suite, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que je suis sadique avec les autres personnages xD

Review ?

Bien à vous

Manatilol


	5. Première idée

**Auteur:** Manatilol

**Titre:** rebellions

**Genre **: Humour/Romance

**Couple **: All/27

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer :**« Reborn » ne m'appartient pas (vous vous en doutiez pas hein xp )

**Notes très importantes (ou pas) : **Alors voila, figurez vous que ceci est une histoire de yaoi (et la ya tout le monde qui fait « oooooh ») Donc, si vous êtes homophobes ou autre chose dans le genre… je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? nan mais voila quoi… a mon gout ya rien de très choquant dans ce chapitre mais bon… vaut mieux prévenir p

**Not****e de l'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi (au cas où y'en a qui aurait pas compris ;):**

Hey :D Voici le 5ème chapitre. En fait, pour tout vous dire, je n'étais pas très contente du chapitre précédent car il me donnait l'impression de tourner en rond dans l'histoire. Donc, je poste vite le suivant ou vous pourrez voir la première des nombreuses idées de Haru et Tsuna. Il y aura aussi une petite surprise à la fin du chapitre.

Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début de cette histoire. Vous êtes exceptionnels ! N'hésitez pas à me mettre tout plein de reviews, ils me font toujours plaisir x3

Bonne lecture !

(j'espère :s )

…..

_Chapitre 5_

_Première idée_

Tsuna était revenu chez lui depuis maintenant deux bonnes heures.

Allongé sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, il repassait dans son esprit le premier plan d'Haru.

_-flash back__ on -_

_-Tu veux que je fasse QUOI ?_

_-Mais siiii, tu peux le faire !_

_-Attend, attend. Que se passera-t-il si jamais il se rend compte que c'est moi qui …_

_-Dans ce cas là, tu n'auras qua mettre en action les trucs que je t'ai appris._

_-Bon… ok, je le ferai !_

_- j'ai __hâte de voire ça._

_-flash back off-_

Tsuna savait ce qu'il avait à faire. La seule chose qui clochait, c'est qu'il ne savait pas comment y arriver.

Soudain, un grand bruit en provenance de l'étage en-dessous le fit violement sursauté. Des éclats de voix provenant du hall lui confirmèrent alors que sa mère était revenue.

Sortant difficilement de sa torpeur passagère, il se redressa péniblement sur son lit et avança d'un pas incertain vers l'escalier.

-Bonjour Tsu-kun, fit sa mère en l'apercevant descendre les marches, tu a bien profité de ton après-midi ?

- C'était génial, répondit le châtain en se frottant les yeux pour en faire disparaitre la fatigue, je suis allé avec Haru au parc. Je suis rentré seulement il y a quelques heures.

- C'est très bien Tsu-kun, dit sa mère en se débarrassant son manteau, j'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusés…

Tsuna allait répondre quand une petite chose lui sauta sur la jambe

- Dame-Tsuna ! Agenouille-toi devant ton maitre ! cria un garçon en costume de vache.

-Lambo ! fit une petite chinoise coiffée d'une longue tresse, arrête de l'embêter !

-Mamaaaaa ! fit la vache en ignorant totalement la petite fille, j'ai faiiiiiiim !

-Oui, oui lambo-kun, je vais vous préparer des cookies, fit ladite 'mama' en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-Yay ! fit lambo en se précipitant dans la cuisine à son tour, je vais tous mangeeeeeer !

-Lambo, arrête ! Lui cria I-pin en lui courant après.

Voyant les deux enfants recommencer à se chamailler, Tsuna soupira un moment puis sourit. Ces deux petites terreurs faisaient énormément de boucan et il s'en plaignait beaucoup. Cependant, sa maison ne serait plus ce qu'elle est sans eux.

Tsuna regarda par la porte de la cuisine où I-pin et Lambo courraient en cercle autour de sa mère qui s'affairait sur l'établi pour leur faire leurs biscuits.

Il sourit une nouvelle fois et se retourna… pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Bianchi.

Un cri de surprise lui échappa quand il sursauta une nouvelle fois et se mis la main au niveau du cœur dans un faible espoir d'en apaiser les battements frénétiques.

-Tu m'as fait peur ! dit-il d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

L'italienne l'observa un moment, le scannant de haut en bas, puis secoua légèrement la tête et entra elle aussi dans la cuisine.

Tsuna la regarda passer, interrogateur. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se poser des questions qu'une petite main attrapa la sienne doucement.

-Tsuna-nii ?

Tsuna se retourna pour faire face à un Futa souriant, son livre toujours coincer sous son bras.

-Tu ne veux pas des cookies Futa ? demanda Tuna en lui rendant son sourire, il va falloir se dépêcher avant que Lambo les aies tout avalés !

- Je n'ai pas très faim, fit le petit garçon. En plus, on va bientôt souper. Il va encore falloir convaincre Reborn que Bianchi ne lui fera rien pour qu'il vienne à table, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- C'est vrais, dit Tsuna, Ou est-il d'ailleur ?

Futa lança un regard dans la cuisine pour s'assurer que Bianchi ne les écoutait pas. Puis il lui murmura à l'oreille,

-Il s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir, Bianchi le poursuit à chaque fois qu'il se montre et il à reçus des ordres du neuvième lui interdisant de la tuer.

Tsuna failli éclater de rire en imaginant son tuteur cloitré dans la salle de bain comme lui ce matin. Soudain, une ampoule surgit une nouvelle foi de nulle part et vint se placer au-dessus de sa tête. Lentement, il se tourna vers Lambo et I-pin qui étaient désormais entrain de manger leurs cookies (ou plutôt, la petite vache qui essayait de piquer ses biscuit à la chinoise).

_Il avait trouvé comment faire pour mettre en marche le premier plan._

….

Le souper se passa dans une ambiance paisible… du moins, paisible pour eux.

Rien de bien particulier n'arriva. Les enfants se disputaient le dernier morceau d'omelette, Reborn restait loin de Bianchi, lui lançant des regards dangereux quand elle s'approchait trop, sa mère cuisinait, Futa lisait… bref, une soirée comme les autres.

Ce ne fut que vers la fin du repas que Tsuna mis en œuvre son idée.

Lorsque les enfants durent aller se coucher, il les accompagna.

- Ne t'inquiète pas maman, rassura-t-il sa mère qui voulait aller les border, je m'en charge.

Une fois leurs dents brossées, leur pyjama enfilés et leurs petits besoins pour la nuit faits, Tsuna s'approcha d'eux pour les mettre dans leur lit.

Il s'assit sur le sol avec un livre entre les genoux (l'histoire du soir), mais avant de commencer à lire, il leur parla.

-j'aurais besoin de votre aide, commença-t-il.

-BWAHAHAHA, fit Lambo, tout le monde à besoin de Lambo-san !

-Bien sur, sourit Tsuna.

-Tsuna-san, fit la chinoise en se redressant sur son oreiller, I-pin veut bien aider.

-Merci I-pin, fit le châtain en se tournant vers elle, voila, j'aurais besoin de votre aide pour faire une farce à Reborn.

Aussitôt les yeux de la vache s'illuminèrent.

-LAMBO-SAN VEUT AIDER !

- Chuut ! fit Tsuna précipitamment en regardant la porte, angoissé.

-Que devons-nous faire Tsuna-san ? fit I-pin, intéressée.

- Hé bien voilà…

… ensuite

…

… et finalement

…

-MUAHAHAHA ! Lambo-san adore ce plan !

-Chut lambo ! pria Tsuna, personne ne doit être au courant, d'accord

- Compris ! fit la petite fille, mais I-pin voudrait que Tsuna-san lui donne en échange une berceuse.

Tsuna se crispa. Il avait toujours gardé pour lui son talent pour le chant. Personne n'était au courant, pas même Haru ! Il n'avait jamais chanté pour personne et son seul spectateur était son pommeau de douche. Comment la petite chinoise avait-elle fait pour deviner ?

-J'ai entendu Tsuna-san sous sa douche quand je m'entrainais sur le toit, expliqua la chinoise avec un air d'excuse face au visage paniqué de Tsuna.

Tsuna respira un bon coup.

- Très bien, fit le châtain et soupirant doucement (mémo personnel, penser à fermer la fenêtre de la douche quand on veut chanter).

Il s'installa plus confortablement sur le sol et se mit à chanter doucement une petite berceuse tandis que les enfants écoutaient émerveillé et tombaient doucement dans le monde des rêves.

…

Nous étions dimanche matin, le jour ou le premier plan se mettait en action.

Il était environ 4 heures du matin quand Tsuna entra dans la chambre des enfants.

Il fut soulager de les voir réveillé. Il avait eut peur que l'heure de réveil ne soit trop tôt pour eux mais, apparemment, ils étaient tous deux excités comme des puces.

Lambo avait sortit de sa touffe de cheveux une mini trompette et I-pin avait des cymbales chinoise de son pays.

Tsuna sourit doucement et leur indiqua de le suivre.

_Le plan numéro 1 pouvait __commence._

Ils marchèrent sur la pointe des pieds dans le couloir vers la chambre de tueur.

Arrivé à sa porte, il fallait être prudent. Reborn ne dormait que d'un œil.

-Vous avez bien compris ce que vous aviez à faire, murmura-t-il aux enfants.

Ceux-ci acquiescèrent avec énergie et un brin de sadisme dans les yeux.

-Bien, fit Tsuna en souriant, essayez de ne pas vous faire tuer avant que je ne revienne.

Sur ces mots, Tsuna ouvrit violement la porte et alluma la lumière, laissant aux enfants le soin de faire du bruit pour réveiller son tuteur chéri d'amour.

Tsuna couru aussitôt vers une autre chambre, souriant en entendant déjà les cris des enfants et d'un certain tueur.

Il se précipita vers une porte et entra.

-BIANCHI !

L'italienne se réveilla brusquement et le regarda avec surprise.

Tsuna sourit.

-Reborn demande à te voir. Il a des ennuis et il veut absolument que ce soit toi qui viennes l'aider.

Les yeux de l'italienne brillèrent et elle sortit presque en courant de la chambre en lançant au passage un petit regard de supériorité que Tsuna ne comprit pas.

Il ne se posa pourtant pas de questions et haussa les épaules avec impuissance.

Il se retourna alors et revint dans la chambre du tuteur ou il faillit éclater de rire à la vue.

Reborn avait I-pin accrochée à la jambe droite, Lambo accroché au bras gauche et Bianchi suspendue à son cou.

Rien que pour avoir un souvenir, il retourna chercher son appareil photo dans sa chambre.

Après avoir immortalisé la scène, il arracha les enfants de son tuteur, attrapa la clef de la chambre et couru vers la porte.

Une fois dehors, il mit les deux terreurs à terre et ferma la chambre à double tour

Il eut quand même un sourire de pitié pour son tuteur…

La nuit de Reborn risquait d'être très courte.

….

Vers 10.00 heures, un petit rayon de soleil vint caresser le bout du nez de Vongola decimo.

S'étirant douloureusement, il se laissa tomber une fois de plus dans ses couvertures.

Il y à quelques heures, il avait été remettre les enfants au lit et leur avait chanté des berceuses pendant des heures mais ça en valait la peine.

Soupirant doucement, il sentait le bien être de ne pas être écrasé dès les premières heures du matin par un tueur.

Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait de grasse mat'.

Bien sur, il allait devoir chanter pour les enfants et leur lire des histoires chaque soir pour les remercier mais de cette manière, il pourrait combattre les heures de réveil intenables !

Reste à savoir si Reborn savait qu'il était derrière toute cette mascarade. Si c'était le cas, il aurait des problèmes. I était quand même surpris que personne ne se soit réveillé dans la maison à part eux… ils avaient fait pas mal de bruit pourtant.

Mais bon… Tant mieux si ça n'avait déranger personne.

Il étouffa un petit rire, il se rappela la photo qu'il avait prise…

Quand il allait raconter ça à Haru.

_-flash back on__—_

_-le réveiller pendant la nuit ? Tu n crois pas que c'est un peu… extrême ?_

_-Il te réveille bien tout les matins vers 5.00 heure non ? La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid !_

_- Comment je peux faire ça ? Il saura surement que c'est moi !_

_- Fais-toi des alliés dans la maison alors…_

_- Mmmh…_

_-flash back off—_

…

Dans les alentours de 11.00 heure, il descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Il ne trouva pas Reborn. Peut-être dormait-il encore ?

Il s'installa à la table ou les enfants se chamaillaient (pour changer). Ils avaient l'air en pleine forme ce qui le rassura quand même. Il avait eu peur que sa farce ne leur nuise à eux aussi. Mais apparemment il n'en était rien.

Souriant doucement, il allait se servir d'un croissant tout chaud quand la sonnette indiqua l'arrivée de quelqu'un.

Sa mère se détourna des petits pains qu'elle mettait à cuire pour aller répondre mais Tsuna la devança.

-J'y vais maman, ne te dérange pas.

Il couru dans le hall, toujours en pyjama, et ouvrit la porte.

Avant de rester figé…

- Ushishishishi, on dirait que nous sommes arrivés boss.

- Ferme-la, déchet.

….

Fin du chapitre 5 :D

J'espère que ça vous à plus

Pardon si vous trouver que le premier plan était un peu tiré par les cheveux mais ma sœur m'a menacer de mort si je ne le mettais pas (note pour ma sœur : Uu '' franchement t'aurais pu t'abstenir).

Nan mais allé, franchement, les plans suivants seront plus simple à comprendre et dites moi si je n'ai pas été clair )

Vous avez déjà deviné qui sont les visiteurs de Tsuna ?

Bien à vous

manatilol


	6. Varia

**Auteur:** Manatilol

**Titre:** rebellions

**Genre **: Humour/Romance

**Couple **: All/27

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer :** « Reborn » ne m'appartient pas (vous vous en doutiez pas hein xp)

**Notes très importantes (ou pas) : **Alors voila, figurez vous que ceci est une histoire de yaoi (et la ya tout le monde qui fait « oooooh ») Donc, si vous êtes homophobes ou autre chose dans le genre… je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Nan mais voila quoi… a mon gout ya rien de très choquant dans ce chapitre mais bon… vaut mieux prévenir

**Note de l'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi (au cas où y'en a qui aurait pas compris ;):**

Hello :D Voici le 6ième chapitre. La varia débarque ! Nous allons donc voir comment notre petit Tsuna d'amour se débrouillera avec ses nouvelles idées car, certains l'on déjà deviné, **rébellion + assassins sadiques = grosses bêtises en perspective** xD. Vous verrez aussi dans ce chapitre qu'un Reborn qui à mal dormis peut être encore plus sadique (si, si, ça existe )

Et comme d'habitude, merci à tous ceux qui me mette des reiews et qui suive cette histoire. Vous savez pas à quel point c'est important pour moi de savoir qu'il y à des gens qui apprécient ce que je fais . Si vous avez une critique à faire ou quelque chose que vous n'avez pas compris, dites le moi )

Bonne lecture !

(j'espère :s )

…..

_Chapitre 5_

_Varia_

Sur le perron de sa maison, Tsuna imitait le poisson mort.

La varia au grand complet se tenait devant sa porte.

A l'extrême gauche, Levi. Toujours avec son costume en cuir, ses parapluies bizarres dans son dos, ses piercings sur le visage et… tien donc ! Un petit début de la moustache énorme que Tsuna avait vu dans le futur.

Ensuite Belphegor, ses cheveux fraichement relookés comme dans 10 ans avec sa couronne positionnée de travers et son air de psychopathe en puissance sur le visage.

Après, il y avait Squalo, ses cheveux blanc encore plus long qu'à leur dernière rencontre. Celui-ci, miraculeusement, ne criait pas.

Mammon adulte se tenait juste à sa droite. Ses cheveux mauves disparaissant sons son capuchon tandis que son expression démontrait de…l'étonnement ?

A l'extrême droite, Lussuria don les cheveux verts et la moumoute rouge criard de son costume faisaient mal aux yeux.

Et au milieu, Xanxus.

_« …Il n'aurait pas __encore__ grandit par hasard ?»_ pensa Tsuna en déglutissant difficilement.

Le chef de la varia était grand et fier, la peau bruinée parsemée de cicatrices et les cheveux noirs d'encre légèrement plus long et toujours agrémentés de plumes rouges s'accordant avec ses yeux rouge-pourpre, capables d'arrêter un éléphant en charge.

Il y eut un silence assez pesant, chacun observant l'autre. Puis, à l'étonnement général, ce fut Mammon qui commença à parler.

- Tu as bien changé, Decimo, dit-il d'une voix ennuyée qui rappelait beaucoup Fran à Tsuna.

Mais le châtain n'eut pas le temps de développer sa pensée qu'une tornade verte et rouge lui sauta dessus et l'écrasa dans une étreinte étouffante.

-Trop mignoooooooooooooooooon ! cria Lussuria (on l'avait deviné) en frottant sa joue contre celle du plus petit.

Tsuna suffoquait et se débattait de toutes ses forces pour se dégager des bras un petit peu trop affectifs de son agresseur.

Il lança un regard désespéré vers les autres membres de la troupe, espérant de l'aide…

Ok laissez tomber.

Squalo observait son épée, Levi parlait avec Mammon et Belphegor comptait ses couteaux. Il se tourna alors vers Xanxus qui regardait la scène, inexpressif.

_« S'il te plais, s'il te plais, s'il te plais ! Laisse parler ton cœur ! Je sais que tu peux le faire ! S'il te plais, s'il te plais ! Dis lui de me lâcher ! »_ Hurla mentalement Tsuna en envoyant au chef des assassins un regard désespéré, espérant qu'il ai comprit le message.

Xanxus haussa les sourcils avec un étonnement amusé, comprenant les pensées du gamin. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand…

-heu… je dérange peut-être ?

Tous se tournèrent vers la voix féminine derrière eux.

Xanxus reconnu la morveuse comme l'une des amies du petit Vongola. Elle se tenait derrière la barrière du jardin et regardait la scène comme si elle se retenait de rire.

-Ha…Haru ! Haleta difficilement Tsuna en évitant un nouveau bisou.

- Je voulais te proposer d'aller au parc pour me raconter _tu sais quoi_… fit-elle avec un sourire entendu dans sa direction.

-Bien sur, grogna Tsuna qui utilisait à présent ses mains pour repousser le visage et les épaules du plus âgé, tu vois bien que j'ai que ça à faire.

- Oh non, non, rigola l'autre, je vois que tu es très occupé alors je vais te laisser… à plus tard !

Et sur ces mots, elle partit. Laissant derrière elle des assassins incrédules et un Tsuna estomaqué.

-Traitresse ! Hurla Tsuna en se débattant encore plus.

….

Lussuria finit quand même par remettre au sol un Tsuna essoufflé et décoiffé.

Le châtain toussa un bon coup et se massa la gorge.

-Ushishshishishi~fit Belphegor qui observait Tsuna avec un amusement non-feint, les bouffons du prince sont amusants. Le prince aime bien les changements sur le paysan, ajouta-t-il en pointant le petit Decimo du doigt.

-VOOOOOOOOOI, cria Squalo, QUESQUE TU DIS BÂTARD ? NE TOURNE PAS COMME L'AUTRE PERVERS GAY !

-shishishi~le prince n'est jamais pervers, c'est les autres qui sont prudes.

Squalo allait répondre mais il se fit couper par Xanxus.

-Silence déchets, fit celui-ci d'une voix dangereuse.

Mammon étouffa un bâillement derrière sa main.

-Tu savais qu'on allait venir, morveux, fit Xanxus en se tournant vers Tsuna.

-Ouais (malheureusement)

-Et donc… Tu compte nous faire rester dehors ?

-Heu… fit Tsuna qui redoutait ce que ces paroles voulaient dire.

-VOOOOOOI ! TU CROYAIS PAS QU'ON ALLAIT DORMIR DANS VOS HOTÊLS POURRIS DE JAPONNAIS !

-… Vous allez dormir ici ? fit Tsuna en palissant.

-BIEN SUR GAMIN DEBILE !

-Tsu-kun ? Une voix retentit dans la maison, qui est là ?

Sa mère apparue dans le couloir.

-Ah, Vous devez être des amis de Tsu-kun, fit elle en ignorant les regards incrédules des autres, mais entrez donc ! ajouta-t-elle en entrant dans la maison.

-Pas trop tôt, grommela Squalo en passant la porte

Quand tous furent entrés, Tsuna gémit de désespoir en espérant que son mauvais sentiment n'était pas une mauvaise augure.

…..

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, Reborn s'y trouvait.

Tsuna masqua son rire sous un toussotement en voyant les cernes sous les yeux du tueur.

-Bonjour Reborn, fit Tsuna en oubliant momentanément la bande d'assassins dans son dos, tu as bien dormi ?

Son tuteur se tourna vers lui avec une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux, il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur.

Malheureusement, un Reborn de mauvais poil est un Reborn encore plus sadique que d'habitude.

-Dame-Tsuna, fit il d'une voix enrouée par le manque de sommeil en attrapant sa tasse de café noir, Xanxus dormira dans ta chambre.

…..

Ce dimanche là dans la maison Sawada, c'était la troisième guerre mondiale.

Xanxus n'avait pas bronché quand il avait su où il allait dormir… il avait même _sourit_ !

Mais ce n'était pas le cas des autres…

Belphegor a commencé à dire que le droit de dormir avec les courtisanes revenait au prince.

Ce qui avait fortement énervé Xanxus, Tsuna et Levi (son boss était bien trop grand pour se payer des pûtes !)

Squalo avait alors hurlé qu'il voulait une chambre avec une belle vue sur la mer (?), Lussuria disait vouloir aussi dormir avec Tsu-chan (comme il l'appelait) tandis que Mammon avait mystérieusement disparu.

Tsuna avait alors tenté de convaincre son tuteur de changer le boss de la varia de chambre.

-Sois il dort avec toi, Dame-Tsuna, sois tu dors avec moi… avait-t-il répondu avec un sourire en attrapant la taille de son élève.

Xanxus n'avait pas beaucoup apprécié.

S'en était suivit une bagarre abominable ou Lambo et Reborn s'étaient mêlé.

Mais la 'mama' étant là, ils s'étaient tous alors dirigés dans la rue pour mieux se taper dessus (au bonheur de Tsuna).

Une demi-heure plus tard, les chambres étaient toutes fixées (Tsuna dormait avec Xanxus) et la rue était dans un état lamentable.

Les morceaux de tuiles jonchaient le sol où des immenses cratères s'étaient formés. Des voitures brulées étaient retournées au bord de la route, les poubelles étaient couchées sur les trottoirs, rependant leurs déchets un peu partout et des taches pourpres sombres recouvraient les murs (Tsuna ne voulait d'ailleurs pas savoir ce que c'était)

Le châtain regardait ce spectacle désolant depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il soupira doucement, ça ne faisait que quelques heures que les assassins étaient arrivés et pourtant ils avaient déjà réussit à détruire la rue… il espérait seulement que sa maison ne serait pas leur prochaine victime. Il les entendait encore se battre à l'étage inférieur.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, il se retourna pour préparer un futon pour son 'invité' et sursauta quand il vit Mammon couché sur son lit.

-Ma…Mammon ? Que fais-tu là ?

-Je n'aime pas le bruit, répondit simplement l'illusionniste.

_« C'est mal partit pour toi » _pensa Tsuna en réprimant un sourire.

Le châtain se dirigea vers son lit et sortit le futon qu'il y avait en dessous. L'installant à côté de son lit, il entreprit de chercher dans son armoire des draps propres quand la voix de Mammon l'interrompit.

- Tu crois vraiment que notre boss dormira là-dessus ? fit-il en désignant le matelas au sol avec une pointe d'étonnement dans la voix.

-il devra s'en contenter, répondit Tsuna en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper un oreiller sur une étagère du dessus de son armoire, j'ai rien d'autre.

-Si, fit l'illusionniste, tu as ce lit.

-Hors de question ! fit Tsuna en se retournant vers lui. C'est mon lit !

-Si tu le dit, fit l'homme aux cheveux mauves.

Tsuna grogna en terminant de placer la couverture sur le futon. Il était absolument _inconcevable _qu'on lui pique son lit ! Que se passerait-il si quelqu'un trouvait son journal dans lequel il avait marqué tous ses plans et qu'il cachait sous son édredon?

Quand il eut fini, il se dirigea vers son bureau et sortit ses livres de son sac posé là. Mammon le regarda, interrogateur.

-Que fais-tu ?

-Je promène ma licorne en Alaska, grommela Tsuna, toujours en colère à la pensée que quelqu'un puisse lui prendre son lit.

-Pardon ? fit l'autre, pas sur d'avoir bien entendu.

-je fais mes devoirs, répondit le plus jeune en acquiesçant un petit sourire. Après tout, ce n'était pas la faute de l'illusionniste si il avait des psychopathes timbrés dans sa vie.

- c'est pas ça !

Tsuna sursauta en entendant la voix juste derrière lui et se retourna pour voir Mammon penché par-dessus son épaule qui regardait son exercice de math.

- Heu… fit-il, embarrassé. Quoi ?

- x²= (3.7x) +4x ça veut dire que x=5, pas 3.

- … ah oui ! fit Tsuna en réalisant erreur.

-Tu n'es pas très fort, tu fais quoi en math ?

-je dors, répondit le chatain du tac au tac.

-tu… dors ? Répéta l'illusionniste.

-Tu croyais pas que j'écoutais ? fit Tsuna en éclatant de rire.

-pfff… répondit Mammon en souriant un peu, … montre moi le reste des exercices.

-quoi ? fit Tsuna incrédule

- dépêche-toi, fit-il, ennuyé

Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il ferait ses devoirs avec Mammon, Tsuna aurait éclaté de rire.

….

Le diner se passa sans incidents notables. Reborn et les membres de la varia étant absents (toujours en train de se battre sans-doute).

Lors de la sieste, il entra dans la chambre des enfants. Ceux-ci l'attendaient.

Se plaçant à sa place habituelle sur le sol de la chambre, il commença une berceuse. Sa voix emplit la pièce doucement, emmenant les plus jeunes dans un monde plein de rêves et de musique.

Quand il eut fini, il n'entendait dans la chambre que la respiration calme des deux petits.

Doucement, il sortit de la pièce à reculons et ferma la porte.

-Paysan ?

Une voix le fit sursauter, il se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec belphegor.

-Chuuut ! fit-il en redoutant que les enfants ne se réveilles, quoi ?

Le prince eut un sourire.

- le prince a deux questions, la première… c'est toi qui chantais ?

Tsuna pâlit.

-Je prends ça comme un 'oui', fit il avec un sourire. La deuxième…

Il sortit un petit carnet vert de son dos

-Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Tsuna eut un immense bug en remarquant la petite phrase marqué au-dessus…

_« Plans de rébellion »_

Il était vraiment, vraiment mal !

….

Fin du chapitre :D

Comment va réagir belphegor ?

J'espère que ça vous à plus.

Reviews ?

Bien à vous

manatilol


	7. Belphegor

**Auteur:** Manatilol

**Titre:** rebellions

**Genre **: Humour/Romance

**Couple **: All/27

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer :**« Reborn » ne m'appartient pas (vous vous en doutiez pas hein xp )

**Notes très importantes (ou pas) : **Alors voila, figurez vous que ceci est une histoire de yaoi (et la ya tout le monde qui fait « oooooh ») Donc, si vous êtes homophobes ou autre chose dans le genre… je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? nan mais voila quoi… a mon gout ya rien de très choquant mais bon… vaut mieux prévenir p

**Note de l'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi (au cas où y'en a qui aurait pas compris ;):**

7ème chapitre ! :D Ouah, c'est trop cool (de mon point e vue je veux dire ) on se comprend). Dans ce chapitre… hé bien dans ce chapitre… vous verrez bien. Mais d'abord je tiens à féliciter quelques gens et en remercier d'autre…

Félicitation à :

**Aphidas du Phoenix **et** kyle53**

Franchement! Moi je me disais ;_ 'super, je vais faire quelque chose que y'aura personne qui trouvera' _et vous, hopla, vous trouvez du premier coup ce que je voulais faire… je suis trop impressionnée xD. Donc, en effet, Belphegor réagira exactement comme vous l'avez prédit… ais-je déjà dis que j'étais impressionnée ? )

Et ensuite, merci à :

**Faustine et Violette :** Enfin, surtout Faustine parce que c'est elle qui à posté ce commentaire :). Ça m'a trop touchée que tu aimes ma fiction. Je vais essayer de m'améliorer pour l'orthographe

**Miharu Shizuka** : Hé bien, toi aussi tu me mettais des reviews dès mon premier chapitre merci beaucoup :) j'éspère que tu aimeras la suite…

**Koko-chan : **Merci aussi à toi. Tu peux pas t'imaginer ce que ce genre de petit review me fait plaisir :D

**DisiniTana : **Oulà ! Quand j'observe bien, je vois que ça fait depuis le début de mon histoire que tu me mets des commentaires 00. Merci beaucoup, beaucoup tout plein à toi ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :D

**Tsuki-neesan: **Si on regarde l'équation de cette façon, tu as tout à fait raison… mais dans mon école, le «. » signifie : « multiplier »… Me demande pas pourquoi, ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêté d'essayer de comprendre les profs uU ''… Sinon, merci à toi pour avoir pris la peine de lire ma petite histoire… j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Et merci à tout les autres qui suivent les aventures « palpitantes » (hum hum) de Tsuna au cours de sa rébellion… vous êtes géniaux :)**

Bonne lecture !

(j'espère :s )

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Chapitre 7_

_Belphegor_

Dans le couloir de la maison Sawada, Tsuna cherchait désespérément une sortie à cette situation.

_« Plan de secoure numéro 1… jouer les idiots.. »_ pensa-t-il en espérant que le prince le croirait.

-Oh mon dieu ! Fit-il avec une voix horrifiée digne des oscars, Mais d'où sort ce livre ?

Belphegor haussa les sourcils.

-Tu ne sais pas ?

-…heu… Haru a du le laisser là lors de sa dernière visite… il vaudrait mieux que je le reprenne. Répondit-il avec un sourire crispé en tendant la main vers le carnet.

Le blond eut un sourire sadique.

-Ne me ment pas, paysan, je l'ai déjà lu.

_« Shit… c'était pas prévu ça »_ pensa ledit paysan

-Ne dit rien s'il te plaît ! le supplia-t-il dans un chuchotement (les enfants dormaient encore après tout)

Il tressaillit en voyant le sourire du sadique s'agrandir encore plus.

- Seulement si tu me laisses participer.

-… Pardon ?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Dans la chambre de Tsuna, les 2 adolescents s'étaient installés. Le châtain était assit en style indien, les pieds croisés sur son lit et observait Belphegor qui lisait ses plans, couché à plat ventre sur le futon au sol, son sourire grandissant encore et encore.

Tsuna avait été très surprit par la proposition du prince mais il avait besoin de complices… c'était une occasion à ne pas manquer.

Le blond avait hurlé de rire en voyant la photo de Reborn lors du premier plan. Il avait proposé de la mettre sur internet (merci facebook) mais Tsuna avait refusé. Ok pour être sadique mais de la à être cruel…

Le plan pour Squalo avait particulièrement plus au petit prince.

Et c'est donc avec un accord commun qu'ils mirent en place le plan numéro 2.

_--flash back on –_

_-il va nous tuer !_

_-naaaan arrête, il sera trop mignon_

_-moi je dis que c'est du suicide… je le ferais !_

_--flash back off—_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Tsuna partit donc faire des courses, prétextant avoir un besoin URGENTISSIME de Nutella. Il partit donc dans les rues encore ensoleillées vers un petit magasin aux couleurs vives et tape à l'œil…

C'est là qu'il trouverait tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Il ne revint qu'après quelques heures avec un sac de papier bien remplit dans les bras.

Montant en quatrième vitesse dans sa chambre, il étala son butin sur son lit sous le sourire du blond qui trépignait d'impatience.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir tout mit au point avec le dingue aux couteaux qu'il se rendit compte d'une petite chose.

-… Comment as-tu trouvé le livre ? dit-il en se retournant vers le prince, un air suspicieux sur le visage.

-Hum… répondit-il en tournant la tête, son sourire ayant disparu. Il se cachait bien mais Tsuna arriva à voir une légère lueur rouge sur les joues de notre petit prince... qui pour une fois ne disait plus rien.

Tsuna était troublé mais n'insista pas. Il ne voulait pas le gêner encore plus.

Il allait ouvrire la bouche pour essayer de rompre le silence qui s'était installé quand…

-TSU-KUN, BEL-KUN, LE SOUPER EST PRES ! cria sa mère depuis l'étage inférieur.

Sautant sur ses pieds, Tsuna ouvrit la porte et fit un sourire à son coéquipier.

_Le plan numéro 2 pouvait commencer._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Le repas fut… infernal ! Un vrai cauchemar ! Les enfants s'amusaient à se faire une bagarre de purée, Reborn et Xanxus se tuaient du regard, Mammon était couché sous la table et comptait ses sous, Belphegor s'amusait à viser la fenêtre de la cuisine avec ses couteaux, lussuria se collait un petit peu trop à Tsuna (à son gout) et Squalo et Levi se battaient (à propos d'une bêtise concernant le boss).

Un vrai carnage.

Tsuna avait réussi à se contrôler pendant tout ce temps mais quand il faillit mourir décapité par une Barbie aux cheveux blancs, il craqua.

-ça SUFFIT ! hurla-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

Avant que quiconque n'aie eut le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, il attrapa Squalo et Levi par les oreilles, les traina dans le couloir et les jeta dehors, ignorant leur cris de protestation.

-Vous reviendrez mangé quand vous vous serez calmer ! fit il d'une voix dangereuse, Compris ?

Et sans attendre la réponse, il ferma la porte et repartit s'installer à table.

Il ignora les regards choqués que les autres lui jetaient et recommença à manger.

Le calme régnait à présent sur la table (au grand bonheur de Tsuna)

Du coin de l'œil, il lança un regard à Belphegor.

Celui-ci comprit le message et s'éclipsa vers l'escalier… plus précisément, vers la chambre d'un certain épéiste.

_Le plan numéro 2 commençait._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….…..

Lorsque le repas fut fini, les deux bagarreurs n'étaient toujours pas revenus.

Tsuna aida sa mère à débarrasser la table, borda les enfants et partit en direction de sa chambre. Au passage, il jeta un œil vers la chambre de l'épéiste.

Tout ce passait bien… Squalo n'allait pas apprécier quand il reviendrait.

Il entra dans sa chambre.

-Déchet ?

_« Et m*** »_

Il l'avait presque oublié celui-là

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fin du chapitre

J'espère qu'il vous à plus

Désolé, je sais qu'il est court et pour tout vous dire, je ne suis pas extrêmement fière de cette partie de mon histoire. Mais elle est essentiel pour que vous compreniez la suite…

prochain chapitre : **la nuit**

Que va-t-il se passer entre nos deux petits boss ?

Review ?

Bien à vous

Manatilol


	8. La nuit

**Auteur:** Manatilol

**Titre:** rebellions

**Genre **: Humour/Romance

**Couple **: All/27

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer :**« Reborn » ne m'appartient pas (vous vous en doutiez pas hein xp )

**Notes très importantes (ou pas) : **Alors voila, figurez vous que ceci est une histoire de yaoi (et la ya tout le monde qui fait « oooooh ») Donc, si vous êtes homophobes ou autre chose dans le genre… je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? nan mais voila quoi… a mon gout ya rien de très choquant mais bon… vaut mieux prévenir p

**Note de l'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi (au cas où y'en a qui aurait pas compris ;):**

8ème chapitre ! :D Dans ce chapitre, une petite séance romantique entre nos deux boss chéris d'amour… ainsi qu'une petite séance totalement dingue… vous verrez bien.

Merci à :

**Faustine et Violette :** Bien sur que tes reviews me plaisent xD, n'hésites surtout pas à m'en mettre :p. Et puis, t'as tout à fait raison à propos de Bel… mais cette épisode de l'histoire ne viendra que plus tard ;)

**yaoifan23: **Merci beaucoup tout plein pour ce commentaire tout mimi :) j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**kyle53 :** Merci pour ton commentaire :D… Pour Reborn… Tu ne crois pas si bien dire… enfin bon, tu verras bien à la fin de ce chapitre x)

**Aphidas du Phoenix : **Merci pour ta review :D C'est clair que Bel adore ce genre de farce (surtout quand c'est Squalo qui se fait avoir ) x)

**Kitty Purple :** Merci, moi aussi je trouve que ça lui va bien xD mais c'est pas moi qui ait trouvé ce surnom… il était déjà dans Reborn avant ) j'espère que la suite te plaira

**Et merci à tout les autres qui suivent les aventures « palpitantes » (hum hum) de Tsuna au cours de sa rébellion… vous êtes géniaux x)**

Bonne lecture !

(j'espère :s )

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

_Chapitre 7_

_La Nuit_

Dans le chapitre précédent :

-Déchet ?

_« Et m*** »_

Il l'avait presque oublié celui-là

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tsuna se retourna pour lui lancer une réplique cinglante mais elle mourut dans sa gorge…

Ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement sous la surprise.

Les lumières de sa chambre étaient éteintes, les rayons bleutés de la lune traversaient doucement les rideaux, éclairant la pièce et projetant des ombres mouvantes sur les murs.

Tsuna distinguait la silhouette du plus âgé assise sur son lit. Ses yeux rouges brillaient dans la pénombre ambiante. Le châtain était fasciné par les deux orbes pourpres du plus vieux, il avança d'un pas pour s'approcher de l'homme en face de lui et entra par mégarde dans un rayon de lune qui s'était glissé entre les tentures fermées.

Le cœur de Xanxus se serra. Le garçon était beau. Mortellement beau. Les ombres de la nuit semblaient glisser sur son visage, renforçant la finesse de ses traits, l'éclat de sa peau et la souplesse de son corps.

Qu'aurait il pensé si il était entré dans cette petite maison et qu'il y avait vu le garçon pour la première fois ?

Il l'observa à nouveau. Même dans l'obscurité, il semblait entouré d'une aura de pureté, de douceur et de gentillesse.

Oui, si il était entré dans cette petite maison et avait vu cette personne pour la première fois, la seule chose qu'il aurait pensé aurait été…

_« Ben merde… un ange »_

Un silence doux s'était installé entre eux, chacun ouvrant des fenêtres sur leur cœur bien plus grand qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Dans la pénombre toujours présente, Tsuna ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand…

-VOOOOOOOOI !

Ils sursautèrent violement à la voix provenant du couloir.

_« Ah, Squalo est de retour »_, pensa Tsuna avec un soupir _« je me demande si Bel a eut le temps de tout préparer »_

L'ambiance était brisée. Tsuna rougissait légèrement face aux sentiments étranges qui s'étaient entrechoqués dans sa poitrine.

Il voulu une nouvelle fois parler mais…

-TSUNAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Lambo déboula dans la chambre en hurlant, les larmes aux yeux.

-Ya le crétin de service aux cheveux zarbi qui a crié très fort et qui nous a réveillés ! Arriva-t-il à articuler entre deux sanglots.

Dans l'obscurité, Tsuna pouvait aisément deviner le sourire du boss de la varia quand il avait entendu le nouveau surnom de l'épéiste.

_« Squalo… tu perds rien pour attendre ! »_ pensa le châtain avec colère, presque sur que l'homme aux cheveux blancs l'avait fait exprès.

Sans un regard pour Xanxus, il sortit de sa chambre en tenant la petite vache dans ses bras, traversa le couloir désert et se dirigea vers la chambre des plus jeunes pour les border.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il retourna vers sa chambre qu'il se souvint d'un petit détail.

_--flash back on—_

_- Tu crois vraiment que notre boss dormira là-dessus ? fit-il en désignant le matelas au sol avec une pointe d'étonnement dans la voix._

_-il devra s'en contenter, répondit Tsuna en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper un oreiller sur une étagère du dessus de son armoire, j'ai rien d'autre._

_-Si, fit l'illusionniste, tu as ce lit._

_-Hors de question ! fit Tsuna en se retournant vers lui. C'est __mon__ lit !_

_-Si tu le dit, fit l'homme aux cheveux mauves._

_--flash back off—_

_« C'est pas vrais ! »_ pensa t'il en courant vers sa chambre.

Ouvrant la porte violement, il alluma la lumière et se tourna vers son lit… Xanxus y était toujours.

Clignant un peu des yeux face à la lumière soudaine, il se dirigea à grands pas vers lui et se planta devant lui.

-Il va falloir que tu te lève de mon lit, dit il avec un sourire lumineux.

Xanxus haussa les sourcils.

-Et pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

-Parce que, toi, tu dors là ! fit Tsuna en pointant le futon du doigt.

Xanxus regarda le matelas presque horrifié.

-Tu te fou de moi ,morveux ! Gronda-t-il d'une voix dangereuse.

-Bien sur que non, fit Tsuna avec un nouveau sourire, c'est mon lit !

Mais Xanxus ne bougea pas…

_« Ok »_ pensa Tsuna _« il ne me laisse pas le choix »_

Tsuna regarda fixement la ceinture de l'homme plus âgé où était accroché un lourd fusil noir barré d'un X pourpre en son centre.

Il eut un sourire mutin et, dans un mouvement souple et précis, s'en empara et détala comme un lapin hors de la pièce sous le hurlement de fureur de Xanxus.

Le boss de la Varia se leva d'un bond et se précipita derrière lui.

Tsuna, qui tenait quand même à la vie, accéléra l'allure et descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse. Xanxus sur ses talons.

Il entra dans la cuisine où sa mère se trouvait encore.

-Hey maman ! fit-il avec un sourire espiègle, je joue à cache-cache. Si Xanxus demande où je suis, tu ne lui diras pas hein ?

-Bien sur que non Tsu-kun, fit celle-ci avec un autre sourire, c'est bien de jouer avec tes amis.

-Heu… ouais fit–il en riant.

Il repartit en courant dans le salon et se cacha derrière le sofa. De là où il était, il entendait Xanxus discuter avec sa mère.

Des bruits sourds sur le sol lui informèrent de sa présence dans la salle…

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce et se retint de respirer.

Il y eut un silence pesant puis…

-Je-te-vois, fit une voix à son oreille.

Sursautant violement, il se remit sur ses pieds et couru autour de la table, Xanxus toujours derrière lui.

S'en suivit alors une course poursuite incroyable dans toute la maison. Puis, d'un coup, Tsuna s'arrêta brusquement et jeta le revolver par la fenêtre ouverte.

Ignorant le cri d'indignation de Xanxus, il remonta à toute vitesse dans sa chambre, éteignit la lumière au passage, se jeta sur son lit, s'emmitoufla dans ses couverture et essaya de s'endormir avant le retour de l'autre.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit violement sur un Xanxus extrêmement en colère.

Fonçant vers le lit, il utilisa la manière la plus cruelle pour réveiller quelqu'un (après celle du seau d'eau dans la figure). Il arracha les couvertures au petit garçon qui glapit sous le froid soudain.

-Je ne dormirai pas là-dessus ! Gronda-t-il en pointant le futon du doigt.

-Ben alors tu dormiras par terre ! rétorqua Tsuna en lui reprenant ses couvertures.

-Enfoiré ! fit le plus âgé, la flame de la colère brulant dans sa main et éclairant son visage.

Tsuna réagit au quart de tours. Se retournant à toute vitesse sur son matelas, il entreprit de fouiller derrière son lit et en sortit… un extincteur.

Il y eut un moment de surprise, puis un silence lourd. Xanxus recula.

-Tu n'oserais pas ! Lança-t-il en lançant un regard vers l'appareil que Tsuna tenait dans ses mains.

-Oh, je vais me gêner, répondit l'autre qui s'amusait comme un petit fou.

-… Pourquoi tu as un _extincteur_ sous ton lit ? fit le plus âgé avec un regard d'incompréhension.

-Tu serais étonné de voir tout ce qu'il y a là-dessous… fit Tsuna avec une petite goute d'exaspération à l'arrière de sa tête.

Xanxus grogna une nouvelle fois et s'approcha du plus jeune. Celui-ci démit la sécurité de l'appareil et pointa la lance vers lui.

Il y eut un autre silence pesant (décidément, c'était la journée) puis Xanxus éteignit sa flame avec un petit « Tche… morveux » en prime.

Tsuna le gratifia d'un regard satisfait, déposa son 'arme' à côté de lui et se recoucha dans ses couvertures.

-Bonne nuit Xanx-euaaah !

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que Xanxus lui avait sauté dessus et essayait de le pousser hors du lit.

-nan, nan, NAN ! C'est MON lit ! cria Tsuna en se débattant.

-Je ne dormirais pas là-dessus, morveux ! répondit Xanxus en essayant de le repousser, DEGAGE !.

-MAIS NON-EUH !

La porte s'ouvrit violement

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? fit une voix plus glacée que l'Antarctique

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, une silhouette se découpait en ombre chinoise d'où irradiait une colère écrasante. Des yeux dangereux et remplis d'envies de meurtres se posèrent sur eux. L'homme devant la porte avait les cheveux ébouriffés sous un fedora…

D'où dépassaient deux petites crolles

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Fin du chapitre :D

J'espère qu'il vous à plus

Je suppose que vous savez tous qui se tien devant la porte… maintenant, la question à se poser est : 'que va-t-il faire ?'

Prochain chapitre : **Malentendus**

Review ?

Bien à vous

Manatilol


	9. Malentendus

**Auteur:** Manatilol

**Titre:** rebellions

**Genre **: Humour/Romance

**Couple **: All/27

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer :**« Reborn » ne m'appartient pas (vous vous en doutiez pas hein xp )

**Notes très importantes (ou pas) : **Alors voila, figurez vous que ceci est une histoire de yaoi (et la ya tout le monde qui fait « oooooh ») Donc, si vous êtes homophobes ou autre chose dans le genre… je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? nan mais voila quoi… a mon gout ya rien de très choquant mais bon… vaut mieux prévenir p

**Note de l'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi (au cas où y'en a qui aurait pas compris ;):**

9ème chapitre :D! Dans ce chapitre, la réaction de Reborn, des malentendus, des disputes et un Tsuna qui craint pour sa chambre ) … vous verrez bien…

Merci à :

**DisniTana :** Merci pour ta review :D… Et en fait… t'as pas tout à fait tors pour Bel xD… mais ça, ce sera pour plus tard. En plus, Levi et Squalo seront longtemps traumatisés par ce petit incident x) tu verras plus tard.

**Gemi :** Oui, oui, oui, je suis sadique… on me le dit souvent x). Mais on ne verra le plan pour Squalo que lors du chapitre suivant xP. Ça me fait super fort plaisir que tu aimes bien ma fic .J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Asami28 :** Merci pour ta review x). je vais aller voir tes fics moi aussi :D j'y manquerai pas !

**Koko-chan:** Merciiii x) j'aime beaucoup ce genre de commentaire, c'est clair, net et précis au moins xp. j'espère que la suite te plaira

**Faustine et Violette :** Je vais peu être passer pour l'inculte de service (une fois de plus) mais bon… c'est quoi 'shota' (pitié, vous moquez pas de moi, ça ne fait que quelques semaines que je me suis inscrite sur Fanfiction et j'y connais presque rien uU'') …

Sinon merci beaucoup, beaucoup tout plein pour ton commentaire, j'adore faire un Xanxus gamin… ça me fait trop rire de l'imaginer comme ça.

Et puis, pour l'extincteur… xD Franchement, le pauvre petit Tsuna habite avec des cinglés dans sa maison… Tout les coups sont permis xP.

Merci encore pour tes reviews qui me font toujours plaisir :). J'espère que la suite te plaira

**Kitty Purple :** T'as totalement raison pour Reborn et ses crises xD mais bon… Et pis, pour le couple de la fin, c'est un SECRET DEFENCE ! Jusqu'aux bout (oui, oui, je suis méchante uU'')… Enfin bon… Y aura un petit sondage à la fin du chapitre… tu verras bien :).

**Kyle53 :** xD c'est clair que la chambre ne s'en sortira pas intacte x) Pour l'extincteur… ya encore pas mal d'autre choses sous ce lit tu sais ? uU'' (xp)

**Aphidas du Phoenix :** 00 carrément toi ! Une idole xD Je suis totalement pour ! Nan mais bon… voilà quoi x) Voici la suite… en espérant qu'elle te plaise toujours autant :D

**Yaoifan23 : **Merci pour le commentaire :D franchement ça me fait trop ,trop ,trop plaisir que tu aimes ma pauvre petite histoire x). voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise .

**Et merci à tout les autres qui suivent les aventures « palpitantes » (hum hum) de Tsuna au cours de sa rébellion… vous êtes géniaux x)**

Bonne lecture !

(j'espère :s )

…..

_Chapitre 9_

_Malentendus._

Dans le chapitre précédant :

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? fit une voix plus glacée que l'Antarctique

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, une silhouette se découpait en ombre chinoise d'où irradiait une colère écrasante. Des yeux dangereux et remplis d'envies de meurtres se posèrent sur eux. L'homme devant la porte avait les cheveux ébouriffés sous un fedora…

D'où dépassaient deux petites crolles.

…

La première pensée de Tsuna fut…

_« Il dort avec son chapeau ? »_

La deuxième fut…

_« Hin hin, dans ta face Xanxus ! »_

Se redressant sur ses coudes, il regarda son tuteur avec une reconnaissance infinie dans le regard.

-REB… voulut-il s'exclamer mais il se fit refroidir dans ses ardeurs par un regard réfrigérant du tueur.

Il déglutit faiblement tandis que son tuteur se retournait vers Xanxus qui s'était figé dans la position.

-Oy, Xanxus, fit il d'une voix absolument terrifiante pour Tsuna, si je t'ai mit dans cette chambre, c'est pour que tu endurcisses mon élève… pas pour que tu en profites. Lança-t-il en sortant Leon sous la forme d'un fusil pour le pointer vers les deux adolescents.

_«… en profiter_… ? » répéta mentalement Tsuna qui ne comprenait pas… jusqu'au moment ou il vit sa posture ainsi que celle de Xanxus...

_« Oh my… » _

Tsuna était en-dessous du boss de la Varia. Ses mains le repoussant au niveau des épaules tandis que Xanxus se tenait à genoux entre ses jambes. Une main s'appuyant contre le matelas, l'autre...

Sous sa chemise...

BUG

_Sous sa chemise ?_

Comment était elle arrivée là ?

Tsuna rougit furieusement et tenta violement de se dégager de l'emprise du plus âgé.

- N...Non ! Reborn ! C'est pas ce que tu crois ! En fait ... Mais il se fit une nouvelle fois couper par un regard glacé du tueur.

- Dame-Tsuna, vas dormir dans ma chambre.., fit celui-ci en dirigeant Leon vers le front de Xanxus.

-Qu... ? pas question ! Cria tsuna en pâlissant d'un coup.

Il tenait beaucoup trop à sa chambre pour la laisser aux mains de ces dégénérés !

-vas-y, déchet, fit Xanxus en se relevant. Toute cette histoire a assez duré, ça fait depuis hier qu'il me cherche !

Sur ces mots, il sortit son fusil de sa poche et s'approcha dangereusement du tueur.

_"nan, nan, NAAAN !" _hurla mentalement Tsuna.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit pour les calmer qu'il se fit royalement projeter hors de la pièce par Reborn qui, de toute évidence, en avait assez de discuter et préférait passer aux actes.

Il retomba lourdement sur le sol du couloir et se redressa péniblement...

Dans sa chambre, il entendait déjà des bruits de combats et des explosions.

Il lui fallait faire vite ou il n'aurait bientôt plus de chambre !

Et dans ces conditions, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à appeler...

...

-S'il te plais, s'il te plais, réponds !

_-Allo _,fit une voix endormie dans le combiné.

-Haru, j'ai besoin d'aide !

_-Tsuna, il est 1 heure du mat' !_

-c'est une urgence ! s'il te plais ! j'ai deux fous furieux qui se battent dans ma chambre... je sais pas quoi faire !

_-De quoi ?_

_-_J'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer ! Et, d'ailleurs, je t'en veux encore de m'avoir laissé tout seul ce matin **(voir chapitres précédants** alors, aide-moi !

_-Ok, ok... t'as déjà essayé la première des 5 techniques que je t'ai apprise ?_

-Tu crois vraiment que ça marchera ?

_-Tu peux toujours essayer..._

_-_Mouais... je vais voir...

_-Bon... moi, je retourne me coucher... à demain..._

-Hé ! att...

Mais Haru avait déjà raccroché.

Tsuna avala sa salive...

C'était maintenant ou jamais !

Prenant une grande inspiration, il se retourna, fonça vers sa chambre et y entra brusquement...

ça allait faire mal...

...

_-Flash back on-_

_-le première technique à connaitre est la plus basique. Il s'agit de la plus répandue. Ajoutée avec un bon jeu d'acteur, elle peut faire des merveilles !_

_-Et comment elle s'appelle cette technique ?_

_-Les-yeux-du-pauvre-petit-chien-battu-en-manque-d'affection._

_-flash back off-_

...

La chambre de tsuna n'était plus une chambre mais une scène de guerre.

Les oreillers étaient éventrés au sol, répandant leurs plumes un peu partout. Les étagères étaient fracassées contre les murs et tous les bibelots inutiles que Tsuna collectionnait étaient brisés sur le sol...

_"Il n'est jamais trop tard"_ pensa courageusement le chataîn en s'avançant vers les deux hommes qui se battaient toujours avec de plus en plus de violence dans leurs coups.

Tsuna couru et se jeta entre eux.

-STOP ! ARRÊTEZ LE MASSACRE ! Cria-t-il.

Les deux autres s'arrêtèrent et le regardèrent, interloqués.

Les yeux du châtain se remplirent de larmes, ses joues rosirent légèrement. Il prit un air implorant, serra ses deux mains au niveau de sa poitrine et il lança d'une toute petite voix...

-S'il vous plait... je ne veux plus de toute cette histoire.

Les deux hommes rougirent violement mais Tsuna, impitoyable, continua.

-Je ne veux plus de violence, vous ne pourriez pas continuer ça demain... s'il vous plait. ajouta-t-il en envoyant un regard de détresse profonde aux deux assasins.

Ceux-ci ne savaient pas quoi faire. Xanxus, toujours le rouge aux joues, murmura.

-Ben... je suppose que... je peux aller dormir dans la chambre de Mammon.

-Mmh, fit Reborn, dans le même état, on pourrait terminer cette affaire demain.

Tsuna les regarda avec des yeux lumineux...

-Merci, fit-il de sa petite voix.

Et c'est sans un regard l'un pour l'autre que les deux tueurs se précipitèrent hors de la chambre dévastée.

Quand la porte (ou plutôt, ce qu'il en restait) fut fermée, Tsuna revint en mode 'normal' et sourit victorieusement...

Avec une démarche légère, il se tourna vers son lit qui, miraculeusement, avait survécu à la guerre et se roula dans ses couvertures.

_"demain, c'est lundi, on a école. Il vaudrait mieux que je dorme"_ pensa-t-il en fermant les yeux...

Avant de les réouvrirs brusquement.

_-Flash back on-_

_-Alors à lundi, herbivore_

_-Flash back off-_

-... OH M****RDE

A vrai dire, ça aussi il aurait voulu l'oublier.

…

Fin du chapitre :D

J'espère qu'il vous à plus

Hé, hé... Vous savez quoi ? Le prochain chapitre sera mon 10ème ! :D

Moi je dit que ça se fête...

Donc, J'ai décidé que le prochain chapitre serait agrémenté d'un petit bonus :D

Il faut juste que vous me disiez ce que vous voudriez..

je peux faire une mini partie sur un couple aux chois (mais avec toujours tsuna à la base... restons dans le All/27 ;) )

Ou je peux vous mettre un des plan de tsuna sur une personne aux choix...

En bref... à vous de choisir ;)

Review ?

Bien à vous

Manatilol


	10. Un superbe lundi

**Auteur:** Manatilol

**Titre:** rebellions

**Genre **: Humour/Romance

**Couple **: All/27

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer :** « Reborn » ne m'appartient pas (vous vous en doutiez pas hein xp)

**Notes très importantes (ou pas) : **Alors voila, figurez vous que ceci est une histoire de yaoi (et la ya tout le monde qui fait « oooooh ») Donc, si vous êtes homophobes ou autre chose dans le genre… je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Nan mais voila quoi… a mon gout ya rien de très choquant dans ce chapitre mais bon… vaut mieux prévenir )

**Note de l'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi (au cas où y'en a qui aurait pas compris ;):**

Le voici, le voilà… le 10ème chapitre ! :D …( déjà ? o0) Je dis : tout ceci passe beaucoup trop vite ! Mais bon, franchement, je veux pas vous faire le discoure de la jeune fille en pleurs devant tant de nostalgie et de reconnaissance (j'ai vu un concoure de miss, je sais ce que ça donne uU'' xD)…

Mais bon, je voulais juste vous remercier, vous qui lisez ma pauvre petite fic. Parce que c'est grâce à vous que je continue à écrire ;) !

Merci encore 3

Bref…dans ce chapitre … Le superbe et magnifique lundi de Tsuna qui, malheureusement pour lui, ne fait que commencer…

**Pour le bonus **: j'ai reçu pas mal de demandes… certaines vraiment inattendues x) (Perso, je les trouvais géniales mais je pouvais pas tous les prendre :s)… Et, en fait, pas mal de personnes m'on demandé un 1827 ou un 6927… et même des 182769… donc, avec votre accord, ce sera bien un three-some Hibari/Tsuna/Mukuro… Pour ceux qui n'avaient pas demandé ces couples, je suis désolée, je vous mettrais peut-être vos couples dans une autre partie :)

**Mon bonus est en 2 parties** ! (désolé si vous n'aimez pas l'idée mais j'ai pas mal de boulot à l'école pour le moment donc je ne peux faire que petites parties par petites parties uU'' … encore déso… j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ;) )

Merci à :

**Vampireclamp :** 00, moi ? Plus sadique que Reborn ? xD Naaaan ! Impossible ! Personne ne peut l'égaler dans ce domaine ! xD Puis, ce sera un 182769 pour le bonus (en espérant que ça ta plaise quand même ;))

Sinon, merci pour tes reviews ) j'espère que la suite te plaira

**Mikitchi :** tes deux reviews m'ont fait super plaisir :D C'est trop gentil de ta par de me dire que tu apprécies mes histoires… franchement, tu sais pas au combien c'est important pour moi x) merci encore… j'espère que la suite te plaira :D

**Talia-san :** Merci à toi pour ce commentaire trop mimi :)

**Disnitana : **C'est clair que si Nana entre dans la chambre, Tsuna sera mal xD… sinon merci à toi de me mettre autant de reviews :D j'espère que la suite te plaira autant… on verra bien Mukuro dans le bonus )

**Phopho :** Ben voilà… ce sera bien une sorte de mukuro/tsuna ) en espérant que ça te plaise…

**Gemi :** Mmmh… partager son lit ? Je pense pas que Tsuna soit d'accord xD. Et puis sinon, pour ta question sur la main baladeuse de Xanxus…

hé bien, je laisse ton imagination déterminer si oui ou non il l'a fait exprès :p (moi ? méchante ? naaan, jamais x) )…

Il y aura bien un 182769 dans le bonus… et peut-être que je mettrai un X27S plus tard… ça me parait intéressant xD. Donc, voilà… merci à toi pour tes commentaires qui me font toujours plaisir :D

**Faustine et Violette : **Merci pour l'info xD Maintenant, au moins, je sais ce que ça veut dire x). Mais bon… on va dire que, dans mon histoire, Tsuna aura bientôt 18 ans (d'ailleurs je réserve son anniversaire pour un chapitre prochain x))

Pour le bonus… je ne fait pas de tsuna-seme 00 ! j'aime pas du tout sa xp (enfin… chacun ses gouts ;) ). Par contre, ce sera bien un 182769 x)

Merci encore pour tes reviews , j'espère que la suite te plaira (même si petit Tsuna n'est pas seme x) )

**Koko-chan :** carrément toi ! Tu me mets 3 reviews ! C'est génial xD merci beaucoup ;) donc… ce sera un 182769 pour le bonus et ne t'inquiète pas pour tes commentaires 'pas décalée' xD ça m'arrive souvent d'en faire moi aussi :)

**Kitty Purple :** Contente que ça t'aie plus :D Je ferais bien un 182769 pour le bonus … en espérant que la suite te plaise… x)

**Kyle53 :** x) sous le lit de Tsuna… il y a beaucoup… beaucoup de choses xD

à toi de deviner quoi :p.

Pour le bonus : tes couples sont géniaux ! je les ferais peut-être plus tard… sinon merci à toi pour tes super reviews :D j'espère que la suite te plaira quand même…

**Aphidas du Phoenix**** :** C'est très gentil à toi de me faire une statue xD

moi je demande pas mieux ! je suis totalement pour !…

et là, ya ma sœur qui vient de casser mon rêve en disant que c'était pas possible -''…

sinon, merci pour tes reviews qui me font trop plaisir :D.

En bref…

Bonne lecture !

(j'espère :s )

…..

_Chapitre 10_

_Un superbe lundi_

Le soleil se levait sur Nanimori.

Les rayons aveuglants de lumière s'étendaient sur les façades des maisons, faisant disparaître les dernières traces d'humidité que la nuit avait laissée sur la ville en ce lundi matin.

Dans une des chambres de la maison Sawada, la lumière du jour entrait librement par une fenêtre aux carreaux brisés et aux tentures déchirées.

Dans cette chambre, parmi les débris d'objets et les morceaux de bois rependus sur le sol, on pouvait voir une petite touffe de cheveux châtains clairs dépasser d'une épaisse couverture blanche dans un coin de la salle

Emmitouflé dans ses couvertures, Sawada Tsunayoshi dormait encore…

Mais plus pour longtemps…

En effet…

-TSUNAAAAAAAA !

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit violemment sur une jeune fille qui, de toute évidence, était très en colère.

Tsuna sursauta, trébucha dans ses draps, essaya de garder un minimum d'équilibre… et s'écrasa gracieusement en bas de son lit.

Se relevant assez difficilement, il lança un regard moitié endormit, moitié en colère à l'intruse.

- C'est une manie chez vous de me réveiller avec autant de douceur ? lança-t-il avec un gémissement de douleur.

Mais celle-ci ne répondait pas…

-Heu… Haru ? Appela Tsuna en s'approchant de son amie, Es-ce que ça va ?

La jeune fille ne répondait toujours pas. Elle observait avec un air horrifié l'état de la chambre de son frère de cœur.

- C'est pas vrais… Que c'est il passé ici ?

Tsuna observa sa chambre détruite avec une petite moue contrariée puis se retourna vers son amie avec un petit sourire ironique.

-J'ai refait la déco pendant la nuit, bien sur ! fit-il avec un autre sourire, c'est un style très à la mode tu sais ? Le style « ma-chambre-a-été-détruite-par-des-cinglés » est très en vogue pour le moment !

-Arrête de te foutre de moi ! fit Haru qui souriait, bien malgré elle. Tu leur as fait la technique que je t'avais apprise ?

-Ouais, fit Tsuna en se frottant les yeux, ça a marché mais ils avaient eut déjà le temps de détruire pas mal de choses…

Haru poussa un petit soupire.

-Au fait… fit Tsuna en tournant la tête vers la jeune fille, que me vaut un réveil si doux et plein de gentillesse ?

Haru sursauta, elle avait faillit oublier !

Se tournant vers ce qu'il restait de la garde-robe, elle entreprit de fouiller partout et fini par en sortir l'uniforme scolaire du châtain (chemise blanche, pantalon noir et débardeur bleu foncé)

-heu… Fit Tsuna avec un regard surpris, tu sais que je m'habille tout seul depuis mes 5 ans non ?

Pour toute réponse, Haru lui lança ses affaires, s'approcha de lui à grands pas et lui mit sa montre sous le nez avec un petit sourire contrit.

-Je t'attends dehors, fit-elle avant de sortir de la chambre.

De son côté, Tsuna était tétanisé devant la petite horloge qui avait prédit le jour de sa mort.

Il y eut un silence pesant pendant quelques secondes, le temps pour que l'information arrive au cerveau… Puis…

-NAAAAAAAAAAN !

Tsuna enfila à toute vitesse son uniforme, courut vers son bureau (qui ressemblait plus à un tas de bois qu'autre chose) et en sortis son cartable.

Attrapant son bracelet porte-bonheur (une petite chaine en argent), il fila vers la porte et sortit précipitamment.

Haru lui emboita le pas alors qu'ils descendirent les marches en courant, ils passèrent dans la cuisine où Tsuna attrapa une brioche dans le panier qui était posé sur la table et sortirent dans la rue à toute vitesse sans dire au-revoir à personne.

Dans la cuisine, Nana, Bianchi, Futa, Lambo, I-pin, Mammon et Lussuria regardaient la porte d'entrée avec hébétude.

Et dans la chambre de Tsuna, la montre était toujours par terre…

Indiquant un petit numéro...

8.25

Hibari allait le tuer !

...

Dans les rues fraiches et ensoleillées, les deux adolescents courraient toujours.

Tsuna essayait tant bien que mal d'accrocher son bracelet tout en mangeant sa brioche tandis que Haru l'observait curieusement.

A un croisement entre deux routes, elle finit par s'arrêter avec un cri de frustration.

-Quesque tu fais ? demanda Tsuna qui venait de finir d'avaler sa brioche.

Ne l'écoutant pas, Haru pris son sac à dos, l'ouvrit et en sortit un peigne ainsi qu'une ribambelle de produits en flacons dont Tsuna n'arrivait pas à retenir les noms.

Se relevant, elle entreprit de coiffer le châtain qui n'en revenait pas.

-Haru ! On n'a pas le temps pour ça !

-On a toujours le temps pour se rendre présentable ! fit-elle, imperturbable. Je ne t'ai pas rendu irrésistible pour que tu prennes aussi peu soin de toi !

Quand la brune parlait comme ça, il fallait mieux l'écouter. Elle était capable de vous attacher à un poteau pour arriver à ses fins.

Tsuna poussa un soupir entre exaspération, amusement, panique et frustration.

Quand les cheveux du châtain furent coiffés, Haru lui appliqua de la crème de nuit sous les yeux pour cacher les cernes que celui-ci avait gardé de sa nuit mouvementée.

-Oh franchement ! fit Tsuna, exaspéré, C'est bon là ? On peut y aller ?

-Attend une petite seconde, répondit-elle en sortant un autre produit au nom imprononçable. Je dois juste finir de…

*BAOUM*

Dans la rue adjacente à la leur, une explosion incroyable se fit ressentir.

Echangeant un regard surpris, les deux adolescents se précipitèrent pour voir l'origine du chahut…

Avant de rester tétanisé…

Devant eux, dans une rue dévastée, se tenait Belphegor… et Squalo.

Haru ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes puis éclata dans un rire incontrôlable.

-VOOOOOOOOI, hurla l'épéiste en se tournant vers eux, TA GUEULE SALE MORVEUSE ! JE M'OCCUPERAIS DE TOI PLUS TARD ! D'ABORD JE REGLE SON COMPTE AU BATARD QUI M'A FAIT CA !

Et sur ces mots, il se retourna vers le prince, qui ricanait toujours et lui sauta dessus avec un hurlement de rage dans l'espoir de lui arracher la tête.

De leur côté, Tsuna devait lutter contre son fou-rire tandis que Haru, elle, devait se tenir aux murs de la rue pour ne pas tomber.

-Tsu-Tsuna, réussit-elle à articuler entre deux éclats de rire, On-on av-ait ja-jamais dit d'al-ler aus-si loin !

-Heu… fit Tsuna, luttant toujours pour ne pas suivre son amie dans sa crise d'hystérie, en fait c'est Belphegor qui a décider d'améliorer le plan de départ.

...

_-flash back on-_

_Tsun entra dans un magasin aux couleurs vives et tape-à-l'œil._

_Derrière le comptoir, une jeune fille le salua chaleureusement et lui proposa son aide._

_-Bonjour, fit Tsuna avec un petit sourire, pouvez-vous m'aider ? Je cherche de la teinture express… Vous savez… celle en bombe où il ne faut pas utiliser d'eau…_

_-Mais certainement Monsieur, fit la jeune fille avec un sourire aimable, quelle couleur cherchez vous ?_

_- Du rose._

_-flash back off-_

_..._

Dans une des rue de Nanimori, sous le soleil qui continuait sa course, imperturbable, deux hommes se battaient.

L'un avec des cheveux blonds et une couronne mise de travers sur le sommet de son crâne, l'autre…

Avec de longs cheveux…

Roses.

En effet, mesdames et messieurs, Squalo Superbi, l'homme ayant vaincu l'empereur de l'épée, le bras droit du chef de la Varia, avait maintenant les cheveux d'une jolie teinte rose bonbon.

Le pauvre avait maintenant des habits d'une couleur de fillette qu'il haïssait copieusement !

Evitant un nouveau coup meurtrier de la « guimauve », Bel ricana encore en se rappelant comment il avait fait son coup…

...

Dans la nuit, le petit prince s'était caché dans la chambre de l'épéiste, attendant son retour de sa 'punition'.

Quand celui-ci était revenu, il avait alors attendu patiemment que l'homme aux cheveux blancs veuille bien s'endormir.

Et quand celui-ci fut totalement assoupit, il était alors passé à l'action.

Se dirigeant vers la penderie, il avait bombardé tous les vêtements qu'il avait pu trouver de teinture. Sur les murs, il avait collé d'immenses posters de Barbie aux cheveux roses et… le clou du spectacle… il s'était approché de l'endormi et lui avait étalé de la teinture sur les cheveux et le pyjama.

Avec un sourire sadique, il avait alors contemplé son œuvre, satisfait et s'était glissé hors de la chambre, silencieux comme une ombre.

Dans la maison, il pensait que tout le monde dormait.

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir alors passer la fine silhouette du petit Vongola Decimo.

Celui-ci courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait et était entré dans sa chambre précipitemment…

Le prince avait alors attendu…

Et avait vu courir son boss, apparemment très en colère, jusqu'à la chambre du châtain où il était entré en claquant la porte.

S'approchant à pas de loup, le blond avait alors entendus des bruits …suspects. _(-… dégage ! -… non-euh !)._

Ouvrant grands les yeux à l'entente de ces sons, le prince avait prit sa décision…

Et s'était dirigé vers une autre chambre…

Celle d'un certain...

tuteur adepte des fusils…

...

C'est ainsi que Squalo était devenu un immense chewing-gum.

Tsuna le plaignait presque…

Le pauvre, ses cheveux roses bonbon descendaient à présent sur un pantalon de couleur saumon et une chemise rose pâle où on pouvait voir une inscription à l'indélébile…

_« __Parlez plus fort, _

_Je suis sourd »_

Haru, s'étant remise difficilement de sa crise de rire, décida alors de commenter le combat.

-Mmmh, fit-elle, pensive, le garçon avec ses couteaux est très doué !il pourrait facilement vaincre la guimauve géante !

Squalo se tourna vers elle.

-JE T'AI DEJA DIT DE LA FERMER, DECHET !

La jeune fille se tourna vers Tsuna…

-Il vient de m'insulter là, non ?

-Non voyons ! fit Tsuna avec un sourire rieur, il ne traite de déchet que ses amis proche et les gens qu'il apprécie !

-TA GEULE, DECHET ! hurla Squalo à l'adresse du châtain.

-Tu vois ? fit Tsuna à la jeune fille.

-Ah ouiiii ! Fit celle-ci avec un air entendu sur le visage, c'est évidant.

...

Durant les minutes qui avait suivit, Tsuna et Haru s'étaient éclatés à commenter le match qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, échangeant quelques blagues bien pourries et des remarques ironiques qui les faisait bien rire.

Squalo en avait plus qu'assez et avait fini par se retourner vers les deux morveux irritant qui étaient, à présent, assis sur une poubelle.

-VOOOOOOOOI ! DECHET ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS ECOLE VOUS ? QUESQUE VOUS FAITES ENCORE LA ?

Tsuna et Haru pâlirent brusquement.

Au loin, la cloche d'une école sonna…

9h00

...

Voilà :D

Le chapitre 10 est enfin fini !

Je suis trop fièreuh ;p

J'espère que vous avec aimé le plan pour Squalo x)

Et donc…

Comme promis…

Voici le bonus 182769 :D

Je précise que cette mini-histoire ne fait **pas** partie de 'rebellion' !

Tsuna n'a donc pas décider de se la jouer révolutionnaire et tout ce qui sera écrit ici n'aura aucun impact sur ma fic ;p

... Sinon...

J'espère que vous aimerez :)

**Bonus : ****Une Superbe Saint Valentin (part 1)**

Il était très tôt en ce mardi 14 février.

Dans le bureau de discipline de l'école de Nanimori, une ombre impérieuse était assise dans un fauteuil confortable aux allures de trône.

Le visage appuyé sur le dos d'une de ses mains, Hibari Kyouya réfléchissait…

Soudain, une lueur de sadisme illumina ses yeux et un fin sourire cruel barra ses lèvres…

L'école de Nanimori n'allait pas être de tous repos aujourd'hui.

...

A l'autre bout de la ville, dans un vieil immeuble désaffecté, un autre plan se préparait…

Dans le hall crasseux du bâtiment aux les murs décrépis et aux rideaux miteux, un fauteuil sombre était installé.

Sur ce fauteuil, un homme était assis confortablement malgré la puanteur ambiante.

Les mains croisées sous son menton, l'homme regardait dans le vide d'un air ennuyé… comme si il attendait quelque chose.

Soudain, un bruit dans une des salles adjacentes à la sienne lui fit relever brusquement la tête.

Des sons de pas précipités se firent entendre et une porte en fer rouillé s'ouvrit violement sur un autre garçon, abordant un air satisfait sur son visage.

- J'en ai trouvé un-pyon ! lança-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents pointues.

L'homme dans le fauteuil eut un sourire cruel et leva les yeux vers son 'ami'…

..Un bleu… et un rouge…

-kufufufufufu

...

Encore autre part dans la ville, un petit garçon châtain courrait dans les rues fraiches.

Mais malgré la douceur de l'air matinal sur son visage, il ne souriait pas…

Il était en retard !

Mais, à vrais dire, il s'en fichait royalement ! Il ne voulait pas aller à l'école.

Depuis son enfance, il avait développé une maladie incurrable :

La « SaintValentinoPhobie »…

En d'autres termes, cette journée serait absolument horrible pour lui !

…

Il ne savait pas à quel point…

...

C'était l'effervescence à Nanimori school, touts les couloirs étaient remplis de jeunes filles en fleur présentant leurs chocolats, fait maison pour la plupart, à l'élu de leur cœur.

Sur les murs, les professeurs avaient crus bon d'accrocher de petits cœurs en papiers rouges et roses… et même parfois de petits cupidons de la même couleur.

C'est dans ce décor effrayant que Sawada Tsunayoshi se dirigeait à présent, résistant à l'envie de frissonner de dégout.

Se précipitant vers sa classe, priant pour ne pas rencontrer un certain préfet, il entra en trombe dans la salle où le professeur était, miraculeusement, absent.

Soufflant légèrement de soulagement en remarquant que le décor de la salle de cours en était resté au style original, il parti s'asseoir à son siège, ignorant les regards amusés des autres élèves sur lui.

Ils connaissaient tous la répugnance de Dame-Tsuna face à cette fête…

Peut-être est-ce parce qu'ils le maltraitaient encore plus ce jour là…

Ce n'est qu'après quelques heures de cours barbants que notre petit brun remarqua un attroupement d'élèves surexcités devant une affiche aux couleurs du jour (rose quoi).

S'approchant curieusement du groupe d'étudiants, il se fraya difficilement un passage à travers la foule jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve juste en face de l'annonce.

_Avis aux élèves de Nanimori,_

_Par ordre du comité de discipline, _

_En ce 14 février,_

_Tous les étudiants aux cheveux châtains_

_D'1mètre 60 environ_

_Devrons se présenter au bureau du conseil de discipline_

_Avec un gâteau fait main_

_Afin d'en faire offrande à notre préfet bien-aimé._

_Aucune exception !_

_Signé : le conseil de direction._

_..._

Dans la tête de Tsuna, on pouvait voir de petits neurones danser la macarena.

Et, au-dessus de sa tête, une petite flèche lumineuse clignotait avec comme inscriptions :

« Ceci est un châtain d'1m59 »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de crier son désespoir et son agonie que le professeur entra dans la classe, dispersant les élèves à leur place respective.

_« Mais à quoi__ pense Hibari-san ? »_ hurlat mentalement Tsuna.

Il était trop obsédé par sa dépression nerveuse qu'il n'entendit pas le professeur annoncer la venue d'un nouvel étudiant dans leur bâtiment.

Sur une chaise à sa gauche, un élève tapota l'épaule du châtain qui tourna lentement la tête vers lui, les yeux vides.

-laisse-moi déprimer tranquillement, fit-il d'une voix éteinte.

Son voisin eut un mouvement de surprise face à la réponse, puis sourit et pointa son doigt vers le tableau où le professeur écrivait le nom du nouveau.

- Tu ne le connais pas ? demanda-t-il au châtain avant que celui-ci ne retourne à ses idées sombres.

Tournant lentement la tête vers l'endroit indiqué par son camarade de classe, il eut un moment d'incompréhension totale…

Sur l'estrade, attendant patiemment que l'autre idiot de prof ait terminé d'écrire son nom convenablement, se tenait un garçon du même âge que lui…

Tsuna faillit crier en voyant les yeux du nouveau se tourner vers lui…

Un œil bleu…

Un œil rouge…

Il se senti mal !

...

Fin de la première partie du Bonus :D

La deuxième viendra dans le prochain chaptire :)

Vous avez aimé ?

Reviews ?

Bien à vous.

Manatilol


	11. Dans le bureau

**Auteur:** Manatilol

**Titre:** rebellions

**Genre **: Humour/Romance

**Couple **: All/27

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer :** « Reborn » ne m'appartient pas (vous vous en doutiez pas hein xp)

**Notes très importantes (ou pas) : **Alors voila, figurez vous que ceci est une histoire de yaoi (et la ya tout le monde qui fait « oooooh ») Donc, si vous êtes homophobes ou autre chose dans le genre… je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Nan mais voila quoi… a mon gout ya rien de très choquant dans ce chapitre mais bon… vaut mieux prévenir )

**Note de l'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi (au cas où y'en a qui aurait pas compris ;):**

Voici le 11ème chapitre ! :D

Pardon pour le retard :s

Dans ce chapitre, Tsuna est dans le bureau de discipline x)

J'en dis pas plus ;)

… j'espère que vous aimerez.

Merci à :

**asami28**** :** c'est vrais que c'est pas cool que petit tsuna n'aie pas voulu aller dans la chambre de Reborn… j'aime aussi beaucoup le R27 x) j'espère que le suite te plaira :D

**akira dokuro**** :** merci pour ta review trop gentille contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi x)

**rebornX3 :** merci beaucoup :D ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes bien ma petite histoire et qu'elle te fasse rire (c'est le but en fait uU''… x) ) j'espère que la suite te plaira

**yaoifan23**** :** Merci pour ta review ) ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu as aimé ce plan x) j'espère que la suite te plaira

**Chanlight**** :** T'inquiète pas pour ça… ils n'oublieront pas de parler fort xD je crois que Squalo va souffrir dans les jours qui suivent x)

**Aube Crepusculaire**** :** Merci pour ta review :D ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ce que je fait … juste une question… je vais peut-être passer pour une inculte mais… c'es quoi des zigomatiques ? o0 x)

**Vampireclamp :** Yak… je suis sadique… voilà… c'est officiel uU'… je suis désespéré xs… nan allé, un peu de sérieux x) tes reviews me font super plaisir mais, pour ce qu'il se passera dans ce chapitre, ce sera à toi de le découvrir… moi, je dit rien ! (et nan ! ce n'est pas de sadisme xD)

J'espère que tu aimeras ;)

**Disnitana : **Maintenant, Squalo est une princesse officielle… et puis, ça colle bien avec son surnom (barbie)… sa va, je me tais x) merci pour tes reviews qui me font super plaisir ) j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Gemi :** Ya pas que le X27S qui était inattendu, je peux te l'assurer x) je promets d'en faire un… un jour quand j'aurais le temps … c'est clair que Haru et Lussuria s'entendraient bien… tien… ça me donne des idées pour la suite ça x)… sinon, merci pour tes reviews adorables x) c'est trop gentil de me faire un éloge (sérieux... mwa je suis pour x) ) …nan mais allé… nous ne sommes pas là pour plaisanter (ou pas x) ). Encore merci pour tes reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Koko-chan :** merci pour tes 3 reviews ! c'est trop gentil ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise… j'espère que la suite te plaira ) (t'as lu le chapitre 10 cinq ou six fois ? 00 ça t'as as embêté à la longue ?) )

**Kitty Purple :** désolé pour toi mais la punition ne sera pas aussi grave (mais bon quand même… un peu) xD Contente que ça te plaise Merci de m'avoir informé que j'avais échangé des chapitres (honte sur moi) j'ai pu rectifier l'erreur ;)

**Aphidas du Phoenix**** :** :D merci à toi de lire ma fic ! paske c'est quand même toi qui m'a mit mon premier review (si! si! je m'en souviens x) même que c'était après 5 secondes après que je l'aie posté et que ça m'avait impressionné xD ) Tes reviews me font toujours super plaisir. Merci de m'avoir prévenue pour l'échange de chapitre (j'ai honte uU'') ça m'a permis de rectifier ça … et puis ya pas mal de gens qui me disent que je suis sadique pour le moment… je vais finir croire que je le suis vraiment o0… sinon, merci encore de lire cette petite histoire… j'espère que tu aimeras la suite :)

En bref…

Bonne lecture !

(j'espère :s )

…..

_Chapitre 11_

_Dans le bureau_

Comme chaque Lundi, Madame Nicole alla sortir Sucrette, son chiwawa blanc de pure race.

Madame Nicole était grande et grosse, même si elle préférait le terme «enveloppée », ses cheveux roux et bouclés tombaient sur ses joues bombées et maquillées à l'extrême tandis que ses mains potelées étaient assorties de bagues aux allures riches.

Se pressant dans le couloir de son immense maison, elle enfila son manteau de fourrure haut-de-gamme, pris son petit sac à main en cuir rouge, mit ses haut talons noirs et ajusta son chapeau en plumes d'autruches.

Ensuite, elle se tourna vers Sucrette, lui revêtit son joli (eurk) petit manteau de soie écossaise et lui mit sa laisse de cuire assortie de perles.

Ainsi parée, elle tira le pauvre petit chien hors de la demeure et sortit dans la rue.

Elle n'avait pas fait quelques pas que deux véritables fusées manquèrent de la renverser elle et sa petite Sucrette.

Faisant un bond surhumain pour les éviter, elle tira de toutes ses forces sur la laisse, juste à temps pour que sa Sucrette chérie ne se fasse pas écraser elle-aussi.

Maintenant son chien à moitié étranglé entre ses bras, elle leva bien haut son sac à main et hurla.

- PETIT VOYOU !

L'une des deux fusées aux cheveux châtains ébouriffés se retourna.

- DESOLE, cria-t-elle depuis l'autre côté de la rue avant de se retourner et de courir encore plus vite.

Madame Nicole redéposa sa Sucrette toute tremblante au sol en grommelant quelque chose contre les jeunes d'aujourd'hui et leurs attitudes scandaleuses.

Quand elle allait raconter cette histoire à son club de lecture annuelle !

. . .

Du côté des fusées, Haru et Tsuna couraient toujours.

Fonçant dans les rues animées, virant à droite, puis à gauche et manquant quelques fois d'écraser d'autres passants, ils la virent enfin.

A quelques mètres de là, leur école se dressait, telle une prison aux allures menaçantes.

Courant encore plus vite, ils traversèrent dans la coure déjà vide et entrèrent en trombe dans le bâtiment.

Ne se souciant pas des regards incrédules des autres élèves encore présents, ils se dirigèrent tous droit vers l'escalier et montèrent les marches quatre à quatre vers le deuxième étage.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la porte du comité.

Le souffle saccadé, les jambes tremblantes, Tsuna regarda la porte avec désespoir et se tourna vers Haru.

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi je suis là. Lança-t-il avec un regard mouillé.

-Parce que tu as été convoqué et que tu tiens un petit peu à la vie… répondit-elle en se remettant, elle-aussi, de sa course.

-Mouai… fit Tsuna, avec un soupire, je suis pas convaincu.

Lui arrangeant une nouvelle fois sa tenue, Haru lui attrapa la main et la serra avec force pour lui montrer son soutien.

-Tu t'en sortiras, lança-t-elle comme pour se convaincre elle-même.

Tsuna lui prit les mains en retour.

- Si je ne reviens pas, dit-il d'une voix solennelle, je te charge de finir les plans pour la rébellion et de continuer notre œuvre de 'foutage-de-gueule-du-monde' !

Haru hocha la tête et lança un regard à la porte, toujours fermée.

-Souviens-toi du plan que nous avons préparé pour Hibari, murmura-t-elle, et n'hésite pas à utiliser les techniques que je t'ai enseignées.

Avec un nouvel hochement de tête, Tsuna lâcha les mains de son amie, se tourna vers la porte et entra.

La salle était sombre.

La seule source de lumière provenait des stores fermés qui laissaient échapper de minces rayons du soleil.

On pouvait distinguer un bureau et un fauteuil de cuir devant les fenêtres et un sofa aux allures confortables dans un coin.

_« Comme dans les films policier »_, pensa Tsuna.

S'avançant prudemment, le châtain marcha d'un pas incertain vers le centre de la pièce où il s'arrêta.

Tout était plongé dans la pénombre.

Regardant autour de lui, il se senti mal à l'aise.

Le préfet n'était pas là.

-…heu… Hibari-san ? Appela-t-il doucement.

Un bruissement de tissu dans son dos le fit sursauter.

Il se retourna violement et regarda autour de lui…

Avant de s'immobiliser…

En sentant une présence derrière lui…

Et une barre d'acier pressée contre sa gorge.

-Tu es en retard. Murmura une voix dangereusement lente à son oreille. Dois-je vraiment te dire ce qu'il va se passer où tu es assez intelligent pour le deviner toi-même.

Tsuna paniqua

-Hi-Hi-Hibari-san, S'il vous plaît ! Balbutia-t-il en essayant vainement de se dégager le l'emprise des tonfa, on peut discuter peut-être !

Il pouvait presque sentir le haussement de sourcil du préfet dans son dos.

_«__ Discuter ? P'tin ! Je suis con ou je le fait exprès ? _» Se hurla mentalement Tsuna.

La voix d'Hibari résonna une nouvelle fois à son oreille avec un léger accent d'amusement.

(Mais _très_ léger hein ? n'oublions pas de qui on parle.)

-Discuter ?... je ne crois pas…

Tsuna ferma hermétiquement les yeux…

Avant le les ré-ouvrir brutalement en sentant quelque chose de mouillé contre son cou.

Il se retourna violement…

Où plutôt, voulu se retourner.

Car, au même moment, Hibari lui mordit violement la clavicule.

Tsuna cria sous la douleur quand il senti sa peau se briser et s'arracha de l'emprise des tonfas pour aller se plaquer contre le mur d'en face.

Sa main, plaquée contre sa nuque, laissait s'écouler un mince filet de sang.

Dans la pénombre, Hibari sourit et se lécha la lèvre où un peu de liquide rouge était resté.

Tsuna déglutit.

_« __Pas comme dans les films de policier… plutôt comme dans ceux de vampire… »_ Pensa le châtain avec une pointe d'amusement avant de remarquer que ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le lieu pour ce genre de réflexions.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, lança la voix glacée du préfet, Je ne te punirais pour ton retard.

Tsuna ouvrit grand les yeux sous la surprise.

-Après tous, il faut que tu sois en état de répondre à mes questions.

_« Bien sur… »_Pensa Tsuna avec évidence.

Traversant le bureau à grande enjambées, le préfet contourna la table de travail et s'assit dans l'imposant fauteuil.

Croisant les mains sous son menton, il lança un regard au châtain.

- Assis, dit-il d'une voix dangereuse et pointant du regard une chaise de bois en face du bureau.

Obéissant, le châtain s'assit prudemment, sa blessure à la nuque lui lançant un peu.

-Heu… Hibari-san ? Parla doucement Tsuna, je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard mais pourquoi vous m'avez… uuuh !

Il ne termina pas sa phrase face au regard absolument meurtrier du préfet et se tassa sur sa chaise.

-C'est _moi _qui pose les questions ici. Je ne tolèrerai aucune interruption, siffla Hibari d'une voix pleine de promesse de mort.

Le châtain hocha précipitamment la tête.

-Bien.

Croisant ses mains sur son bureau, le préfet observa la petite chose tremblante sur sa chaise et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

Sourire qui fut aussitôt remplacé par une façade froide et sans émotions alors qu'il commença à parler.

- Il y a quelques jours, notre bien aimé proviseur a été victime d'un attenta **(voir chap 4)**

Tsuna se raidit brusquement sur sa chaise.

_« Un attenta ? »_ pensa-t-il en tentant de ne pas sourire malgré la situation.

- …de petites vermines se sont introduites dans son bureau pour verser du poivre dans son café 'cacao-moka-sans-sucre avec une pointe de lait au miel'.

Tsuna luttai encore plus contre le sourire qui le gagnait.

Haru et lui s'étaient tellement amusés ce jour là !

-… les coupables n'ont jamais étés découvert.

« _Soulagement »_

-… mais je SAIS qu'il s'agit quelqu'un de l'école.

_« Aïe…c'est pas bon pour nous » _pensa le châtain en réprimant une grimace.

Le préfet leva les yeux vers sa victime.

-Tu ne saurais pas quelque chose ? Par hasard ?

-… euh… non voyons… en quoi cette histoire me concerne-t-elle ? Balbutia Tsuna qui sentait le stress monter doucement.

Hibari ne répondit rien. Il fixait le pauvre décimo de ses yeux aux reflets métalliques, fouillant dans son esprit pour en déceler la vérité.

De son côté, Tsuna n'en menait pas large.

_« Il faut quelque chose pour me distraire ! J'ai besoin de me distraire ! Oh tiens ! Les rideaux son bleu… c'est joli bleu… ça met bien en valeur la moquette… »_

- Je sais bien que tu n'as rien à voir là dedans…, commença le préfet

_« … et puis en plus, ça fait ressortir l'éclat des stores__ et des fenêtres… »_

- Tu ne te serais jamais embarqués dans ce genre d'histoires…

_« … il sont assortis à la bibliothèque… jolie bibliothèque… »_

-Je compte t'envoyer chercher des infos auprès des élèves de l'établissement afin d'identifier les coupables.

_« … il y a carrément une superbe horloge qui fait… DE KWARG ? »_

Le châtain fut brutalement sorti de ses pensées quand il entendit la remarque du chef de comité.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de protester que Hibari lui avait déjà lancé un petit microphone et une caméra portable.

-Tu m'enverras toutes les informations que tu trouveras avec ses objets, je veux un rapport détaillé chaque semaine… compris ?

-Mais… mais… Hibari-san ! Vous travaillez toujours tout seul… habituellement. Alors pourquoi ?

L'homme aux cheveux noir le regarda comme si il avait été totalement dépourvu d'intelligence.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, fit-il de sa voix froide, me vois tu réellement jouer les espions dans mon école.

Tsuna eut une vision brève d'un Hibari, habillé à la James Bond, interrogeant les élèves de l'école, ses tonfas à la main.

Il eut un petit sourire qui se transforma en grimace.

Dans son cou, la blessure avait arrêté de saigné mais lui lançait toujours…

Levant la tête, le châtain, une nouvelle fois, demander la raison de la morsure mais…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

-JE VIEN FAIRE MA RETENUE A L'EXTRÊÊÊÊME !

Tsuna du se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas devenir sourd.

Ryohei s'entendrait vraiment bien avec Squalo.

-SAWADAAAA ! …que fais-tu ici ? lança le grand frère de Kyoko en apercevant le châtain.

-Uh… répondit Tsuna, pas très sur de ce qu'il devait dire

-… je m'entraine pour… un tournoi de… Sumo ! Finit-il par lancer en espérant que le grand frère goberai le mensonge qu'il lui avait piqué à l'instant.

Il y eut un moment de silence… puis

-Mais il fallait le dire tout de suite ! s'exclama Ryohei avec un sourire éclatant, je veux m'entrainer aussi !

_« NON ! JE RÊVE ! il me crois__ ! »_ Pensa Tsuna avec des yeux rond.

Derrière le bureau, Hibari arqua les sourcils.

Depuis quand Sawada Tsunayoshi savait-il mentir ?

Soudain, le châtain se retourna brusquement, couru vers les fenêtres, les ouvris et poussa une exclamation incrédule.

- ooOOOooh ! Pourquoi Mukuro est-il dans la coure ?

Estomaqué, Hibari et Ryohei se précipitèrent aux fenêtres pour voir si les dires du plus jeunes étaient exacts.

…Mais non…

…rien…

La cour était toujours aussi désespérément vide en ces heures de classes.

Se retournant vers le châtain pour lui demander des explications, les deux hommes le virent à la porte du bureau.

-Désolé, s'exclama le châtain avec un sourire, je me suis trompé ! Je ferais ce que vous m'avez demandé de faire, Hibari-san ! Au revoir !

Et sur ses mots, il sortit précipitamment de la pièce en couru dans le couloir.

Toujours près des fenêtres, les deux garçons étaient restés incrédules face aux actions étranges du plus jeune…

Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ?

. . .

Dans le couloir, un petit châtain tout mignon souriait victorieusement.

Il serra la main autour de l'objet qu'il venait de dérober…

Le plan pour Hibari venait de commencer.

. . .

Voilà :D

Le chapitre 11 est fini !

Vraiment désolé pour le retard mais, comme je l'ai dit dans mon autre fic, je suis en plein dans les révisions et vu que moi et les math ça fait à peu près 54435418… voilà quoi ;)

Donc… même chose que dans mon autre fic :D

Bonne chance pour vos examens si vous en avez (on est motivé pour réussir ! xD)

et bonne vacances si vous êtes des petits veinards et que vous y êtes déjà … ayez une pensée pour nous, pauvres étudiants, qui devons rester enfermés dans une salle d'étude par ce grand soleil (miracle ! il ne pleut pas en Belgique ! x) )

Et donc voilà…

Une dernière chose.

Comme vous l'avez vu plus haut, j'ai pas mal de révisions, c'est carrément un miracle que j'ai trouvé le temps de vous mettre ce chapitre… donc, je suis vraiment désolé mais le bonus se fera dans un nombre de partie indéterminées… :s

Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé mais c'est comme ça (uU'')

En espèrant que vous aimerez quand même.

Voici la suite du bonus 182769 :D

**Bonus : Une Superbe Saint Valentin (part 2)**

Allez savoir pourquoi, Tsuna était maudit !

Il avait prié toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait… et même celles qu'il ne connaissait pas… et pourtant, bizarrement, c'est à coté de lui que le nouveau s'était installé !

Décidément, il haïssait la Saint valentin.

Tandis que le professeur leur récitait un poème fraichement choisi en l'honneur de cette fête que Tsuna détestait de plus en plus, il se tourna vers son nouveau voisin à la coupe d'ananas et siffla.

-Mukuro ! Tu n'es même pas élève dans cette école ! Comment tu as fais pour te procurer un uniforme ?

-J'ai demandé à Ken de m'en procurer un, répondit Mukuro avec un sourire à la Byakuran.

Tsuna soupira de frustration.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es ici ? Continua-t-il avec un air agacé.

-Pourquoi ? fit Mukuro, n'est-ce pas évident ?

Dans un mouvement fluide et souple, l'homme aux cheveux bleus s'empara de la main de Tsuna et entremêla leurs doigts ensemble.

-…parce que j'avais envie de te voir.

Tsuna rougit faiblement face à ce geste en voulu sortir sa main de l'emprise du deuxième…

Mais la poigne était trop forte.

Avec un petit rire, Mukuro caressa doucement la main du plus jeune de son pouce, l'apporta à ses lèvres et…

L'embrassa sur la paume, respirant son odeur.

Tsuna rougit furieusement et arracha sa main de l'étreinte du plus âgé.

-mmh… fit Mukuro avec un sourire béat sur le visage. Tu sens bon… un mélange de cannelle et de miel peut-être ? ... c'est un peu sucré.

Tsuna rougit encore plus.

-T-Tais-toi enfin ! fit-il tout bas. Tu es malade ? On est en classe !

-Très bien, très bien, fit Mukuro en levant les deux mains en signe de résignation.

Autours d'eux, les élèves continuaient tant bien que mal de suivre les cours, insouciants de la scène qui se tramait dans un coin de la salle.

-… mais, continua l'ananas avec un sourire, après l'école…

-Après l'école, rien du tout ! Le coupa Tsuna avec force, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire !

En pensant au gâteau qu'il aurait à cuisiner, une vague de désespoir submergea le plus jeune.

Intrigué, Mukuro regarda le châtain, puis se tourna vers une affiche rose pétante au fond de la salle.

Ses yeux se rétrécirent dangereusement et son sourire disparut.

- Cette petite alouette commence vraiment à devenir énervante, murmura-t-il

-Uh ? Fit Tsuna en se tournant vers son voisin

Pour toute réponse, Mukuro lui sourit une nouvelle fois et un ricanement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

_"Aïe… mauvaise augure ça"_

_. . ._

Fin de la deuxième partie du Bonus :D

La troisième viendra dans le prochain chaptire :)

Vos impressions ? :D

Encore désolé de ne pas vous mettre le bonus en 2 chapitres :s.

Reviews ?

Bien à vous.

Manatilol


	12. une journée d'école

**Auteur:** Manatilol

**Titre:** rebellions

**Genre **: Humour/Romance

**Couple **: All/27

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer :**« Reborn » ne m'appartient pas (vous vous en doutiez pas hein xp )

**Notes très importantes (ou pas) : **Alors voila, figurez vous que ceci est une histoire de yaoi (et la ya tout le monde qui fait « oooooh ») Donc, si vous êtes homophobes ou autre chose dans le genre… je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? nan mais voila quoi… a mon gout ya rien de très choquant mais bon… vaut mieux prévenir p

**Note de l'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi (au cas où y'en a qui aurait pas compris ;):**

Ouf… depuis le temps où je n'avais plus donné signe de vie… me revoilà !

Si vous saviez… durant ces 2 mois de vacances, je n'ai été qu'une semaine chez moi (pas que je m'en plaigne mais c'est quand même épuisant ;)).

J'ai pensé à vous et remplis _2 carnets entiers _de mes histoires ! Si ! Je vous jure ! 2 carnets A4 ! J'étais trop fière xD… hum… bref

j'espère que vos vacances à _vous_ se sont déroulés dans la joie et le soleil :D.

Et je profite de ce moment de répit pour vous donner le 12ème chapitre et **la fin du bonus** (hé oui, elle est là !)

Bien à vous

Manatilol

**Et merci à tout les autres qui suivent les aventures « palpitantes » (hum hum) de Tsuna au cours de sa rébellion… vous êtes géniaux )**

Bonne lecture !

(j'espère :s )

…..

_Chapitre 12_

_Journée d'école_

Dans le couloir, Tsuna courrait toujours.

Son sourire à la fois moqueur et lumineux attirait beaucoup de regards intrigués des autres élèves sur son passage. Il avait de bonnes raisons d'être fier !Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on réussissait à voler quelque chose au nez et à la barbe (inexistante, précisons-le) de _Hibari Kyoya_ !

Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus alors qu'il se faufilait entre un groupe de terminale aux allures de premiers de classe. Maintenant, il ne manquait plus qu'un seul acteur à la scène pour que son plan soit complet.

Tournant au détour d'un couloir, il voulut poursuivre son chemin quand une petite main s'agrippa fermement à son bras et le maintint en place. Surpris, le châtain se retourna vivement pour faire face à une Haru essoufflée et décoiffée.

-Toi ! Siffla-t-elle avec colère entre deux respirations laborieuses, Pourquoi tu cours ? Tu ne crois pas qu'on l'a déjà assez fait pour _l'année !_

Tsuna eut envie de sourire à la remarque mais s'abstint pour ne pas énerver encore plus son amie.

-Désolé Haru, fit-il en prenant un air mutin, il faut que je retourne en classe mais je voulais d'abord te montrer quelque chose.

La brune se redressa, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et haussa un sourcil, interrogative.

-Hé bien ? fit-elle, montre moi…

Tsuna lui lança un clin d'œil et tapota sa poche droite.

-Pas ici, dit-il doucement, plus tard.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa les yeux de la jeune fille qui senti un sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres.

-Tu l'as ? murmura-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, Tsuna lui tira la langue et se remis à marcher dans les couloirs qui se remplissaient de plus en plus à l'approche de la pause de 10 heure.

Haru resta sur place un petit temps puis cligna des yeux et se précipita pour rejoindre son ami.

-Comment tu as fait ? Chuchota-t-elle sans parvenir à masquer l'excitation de sa voix.

-Bah... j'ai utilisé une de tes techniques ! fit le châtain avec évidence, ça a vraiment bien marché !

-Laquelle ? S'enquit la jeune fille avec amusement.

-Je pense que c'est la troisième… celle qui s'appelle « Oh ! Regarde ! »**(Voir chapitre précédent)**

Haru pris un air fière et rit de bon cœur.

-C'est vrais qu'elle marche bien. Tu as utilisé quoi pour l'intéresser ?

-Mukuro ! répondit Tsuna en riant.

-effectivement, ça ne pouvait pas rater, constata la jeune fille, tu me montreras chez toi ?

Le châtain compris directement de quoi elle voulait parler.

-Bien sur ! murmura-t-il, il faut que je te parle de ce qu'il c'est passé dans le bureau. C'est assez surprenant et ça te concerne aussi.

Haru eut l'air intrigué puis son visage vira au blanc puis au vert.

-Ne te met pas dans des états pareils, voyons ! s'exclama Tsuna en riant, ce n'est pas si grave tu s…

-Qu'es-ce-que c'est que _**ça**_ ! Le coupa Haru d'une voix dangereuse.

La jeune fille leva doucement la main et vint effleurer du bout des doigts la nuque de son ami…

Une nuque _très légèrement_ couverte de sang séché. **(Voir chapitre précédant)**

Dans un réflexe de protection, Tsuna s'écarta vivement du contact et plaça sa main sur sa blessure. Sous ses doigts, la plaie semblait s'être légèrement refermée.

-Ce n'est rien, lança-t-il machinalement en regardant autre part.

-Tsuna ! Gronda la brune.

-Je t'expliquerais ! fit le châtain avec agacement.

-Tu as intérêt, siffla la jeune fille avec un regard lourd de reproches.

Les grands yeux ambre du décimo s'illuminèrent.

-Sinon quoi ? fit-il en croisant ses bras dans une attitude de défi.

-Tu cherches la bagarre, moucheron ? s'écria Haru.

-quand tu veux, crevette ! répliqua le châtain.

La brune mit les mains sur ses hanches.

-très bien ! fit-elle, ce soir, je m'invite chez toi et on règlera ça entre hommes !

Tsuna haussa un sourcil moqueur à l'entente du dernier mot.

-Oh c'est bon hein ? Tu m'as compris ! s'exclama Haru, boudeuse.

Le châtain sourit et, dans un geste théâtral, tendis la main à son amie.

-Marché conclu ! fit-il solennellement.

Haru attrapa la main et la serra avec combativité.

-A 18 heure, je serais devant ta porte !

-Tu sais, fit doucement le petit décimo, j'ai toujours su que tu cachais quelque chose… mais tu aurais peut-être pu m'informer que tu étais un homme…

-Tsunaaaaaaaaa ! Gronda la brune.

-Oh tien ? La cloche sonne ! fit le châtain, il faut que j'aille en classe ! Au revoir Haru ! je garderait ton secret bien garder, ne t'inquiète pas !

Et, sur ces mots, il repartit en courant entre les étudiants. Ne prêtant pas attention au hurlement de rage qui faisait se retourner les têtes de plusieurs élèves.

...

Arrivé devant la porte de sa classe, il souffla un bon coup.

C'était son premier jour de cour depuis le début de sa rébellion, il devait assurer.

Dehors, le ciel se couvrait de nuages aux nuances grises acier. Il allait certainement pleuvoir, mais il s'en moquait.

Serrant dans sa main son bracelet porte-bonheur, il poussa un profond soupire dans l'espoir de se détendre…

Et poussa la porte

...

Le cours suivant n'avait pas encore commencé.

Les élèves se promenaient donc librement entre les bancs, riant et parlant de choses et d'autre entre eux.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le décimo, quelque discutions se turent et certains élèves se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu avec une pointe d'étonnement.

Tsuna était différent.

Outre le fait qu'il soit devenu extrêmement mignon ces derniers temps, sa posture avait changé.

Il ne se tenait plus prostré, soumis aux regards des autres, la tête baissée et l'œil aux aguets.

Là, devant eux, Sawada Tsunayoshi était droit et fier. Il dévisageait à présent la classe d'un regard d'où perçait à la fois la douceur, le simplicité et, c'était surprenant, une pointe de provocation et de moquerie.

Son sac sur l'épaule, il avançait entre les bancs avec aisance et souplesse.

Avait-il pris des cours intensifs de maintient durant le week-end ?

Non.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Tsuna refusait d'être traité différemment et se laissait enfin aller.

Atteignant enfin son siège, près de la fenêtre, il s'y assit, posa son menton sur sa main et tourna la tête en direction de la pluie qui s'abattait désormais sur la cour, obscurcissant les carreaux de buée. Il jubilait intérieurement. Son entrée avait été un premier pas pour que les idiots de l'école lui foute la paix et, il devait bien l'avouer, il se sentait mieux quand il regardait les gens dans les yeux qu'en observant constamment ses chaussures.

Etouffant un petit bâillement, il se frotta les yeux.

Les événements de la nuit dernière lui engourdissaient les muscles et lui donnaient envie de piquer un somme. Mais Yamamoto et Gokudera ne seraient dans sa classe qu'aux cours suivant… il lui fallait donc être prudent pour que les crétins de service ne viennent pas le faire c***.

Un bruit de porte lui annonça l'arrivée de son prof de sciences et, dans un effort colossal, il se leva pour l'accueillir.

...

Le cours de sciences ne fut pas vraiment intéressant.

La routine quoi.

Deux macaques assis à coté du châtain voulurent lui lancer des boulettes de papier. Sauf que cette fois, il les évitait ou les attrapait au vol.

Les leçons où Reborn essayait de le tuer à l'aide de divers projectiles commençaient à payer, aucun morceau de papier ne l'atteignit.

Au bout d'un moment, un des macaques aux cheveux roux tapota l'épaule du deuxième singe aux cheveux brun, assis juste devant lui, et pointa Tsuna du doigt avec incompréhension.

Depuis quand ce boulet savait-il esquiver ?

Le brun haussa les épaules avec une incompréhension allait sortir un nouveau cahier pour faire d'autre boulette quand il remarqua le châtain en train d'écrire avec application sur la vitre pleine de buée.

Quand il eut finit, il se retourna vers lui et lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendus.

Sur la fenêtre, un message était laissé.

_« Quand on sait pas viser, on apprend._

_Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, boulet._

_S.T »_

Le roux étouffa un éclat de rire sous un toussotement tandis que le brun arrachait brutalement une feuille de son carnet.

Il en fit une grosse boulette et s'apprêta à viser pour corriger ce petit impertinent quand…

-Hum, hum.

Un raclement de gorge le fit sursauter.

Dans son dos, Mr Pavot, son prof de sciences, ne semblait pas très content.

-Monsieur Ulric-Bonaparte, dit-il d'une voix rocailleuse, voudriez-vous bien avoir l'obligeance de me dire ce qu'il se passe.

Le brun lâcha sa boulette et pointa Tsuna du doigt.

-C'est lui M'sieur ! S'écria-t-il, C'est Sawada ! Vous avez vu ce qu'il à écris sur la vitre !

-De quoi parlez-vous ? Lança sèchement le prof.

Le brun se retourna alors vivement pour faire face à la fenêtre… totalement vide.

Le châtain, quand à lui, sifflotait tranquillement, les yeux levé au ciel… et un mouchoir humide dans la main.

Estomaqué, le brun se retourna vers le roux dans l'espoir d'une aide inespérée. Mais celui-ci semblait très occuper par la contemplation de son stylo et ne le regarda même pas.

-je pense, dit Mr Pavot, qu'un petit tour chez votre éducateur ne vous fera pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

...

Après sa mini-victoire sur celui qu'il avait baptisé « l'idiot-au-sale-nom », le petit châtain était bien décidé à continuer pour tout les emmerdeurs qui lui chercheraient des noises.

Aussi, à la pause de midi, son visage s'éclaira quand qu'il aperçut deux silhouettes familières l'attendre devant se classe.

-BONJOUR JUUDAIME ! clama un adolescent aux cheveux argentés et à l'uniforme légèrement débraillé.

-bonjour Gokudera, répondit le châtain avec bonne humeur, bonjour Yamamoto.

-Yo, Tsuna, répondit un grand garçon aux cheveux noirs, à la peau bronzée et aux sourire digne d'une pub 'Colgate'. Comment ça va ?

-je vais bien, merci, sourit le châtain.

Sortant de la classe, il entreprit de trouver une excuse pour expliquer le fait qu'il ne soit pas venu aux premiers cours. Histoire de rassurer son bras droit qui était, évidemment, mort d'inquiétude.

-je devais aider ma mère à s'occuper de la maison, menti Tsuna avec un petit sourire.

-C'est tellement généreux de votre part ! s'exclama Gokudera, j'aurais aimé vous assister dans votre tâche !

-C'est vrais, Tsuna, fit Yamamoto en souriant toujours, la prochaine fois, on pourra t'aider.

Le châtain promis d'y réfléchir. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir menti à ses amis… mais en même temps, qu'aurait-il dit ?

_« -ce matin, je suis allé dans le bureau d'un préfet de discipline assez sadique qui m'a __mordu__ et donné une mission top secrète dont je ne peux pas vous parler… elle est pas belle la vie ? »_

Il imaginait déjà la tête de ses gardiens.

Soupirant, tourna la tête vers eux et s'arrêta.

Ils étaient tout les deux très beaux… mais ce n'était pas ça qui le préoccupait le plus (quoique…). Il ne pouvait pas ignorer le fait que c'est en partie grâce à eux qu'il ne regardait plus ses chaussures quand il entrait en classe.

Remarquant que leur boss s'était arrêté, les deux garçons se retournèrent pour lui faire face.

-Tsuna ? fit Yamamoto.

Soudain, un sourire absolument adorable fleurit sur les lèvres du châtain et ses grands yeux miel semblèrent briller avec une force nouvelle.

-Vous savez quoi ? fit-il en s'approchant d'eux.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis le sourire s'agrandis et le visage du décimo s'éclaira.

-Je vous aime énormément tout les deux !

Et sans attendre une réponse, le châtain se retourna et couru vers l'escalier menant au toit.

Ne sachant même pas l'effet monstre que ces 7 petits mots avaient pu provoquer chez des adolescents en bonne santé et aux hormones en folie.

A la fenêtre, un petit poussin jaune sautilla deux ou trois fois avant de s'envoler vers une autre fenêtre… celle d'un certain bureau de discipline.

...

Le diner se passa calmement, le soleil était revenu.

Le châtain mangeait avec un plaisir non-feint son bentôt fait maison, inconscient de la bombe qu'il avait lâché il y a de ça quelques minutes.

Les deux autres, de leur coté, parlaient de tout et de rien, masquant avec brio leurs émotions.

En bref, un bel après-midi.

Un peu humide, certes, mais normal.

Quand la cloche sonna une nouvelle fois, les trois amis se rendirent ensemble à leur prochain cours…math.

Tsuna grimaça, les math et lui…

Mais il se ressaisit bien vite et sourit pour se redonner du courage, au moins, là, pas de boulettes.

Et pourtant, avants qu'ils n'aient eut le temps de franchir la porte de leur classe, une voix féminine aux accents ennuyés grésilla dans le haut-parleur du couloir.

_« Gokudera Hayato et Yamamoto Takeshi sont attendu aux bureau de discipline. Je répète, Gokudera… »_

Fronçant les sourcils, Tsuna jeta un œil à ses amis qui, manifestement, n'y comprenait pas plus que lui.

-Bon, fit Yamamoto en souriant (pour changer), on ferait mieux de y aller avant que le vampire ne nous morde à mort.

Le châtain rit nerveusement en sentant sa blessure au cou le gratter.

Gokudera, pour sa part, grogna rageusement et se tourna vers son boss.

-nous nous reverront peut-être plus tard, juudaime. Dit-il au petit decimo, je vous promet de faire vite avec la sangsue aux tonfas.

Tsuna rit une nouvelle fois au surnom donné au préfet.

_« Je vais vraiment finir par croire qu'ils savent quelque chose ! »_ pensa Tsuna assez énervé.

Faisant signe à ses amis qui s'éloignaient, il soupira en se rendant compte d'une chose. Ses yeux lui piquaient désagréablement, ses membres étaient lourd et son esprit, embué.

Il était bien trop fatigué pour survivre à un cours. Qui plus est, de MATH !

Mais, malgré les protestations de son corps, il franchit quand même la porte de la classe pour s'affaler sur son banc.

Ça risquait d'être un long, long, long cours.

...

Quand il se réveilla, Tsuna avait la tête enfouie dans ses bras. Il s'était endormit sur son banc.

Redressant doucement la tête, il eut le soulagement de constater que le cours n'était pas encore terminé.

Le prof, toujours sur l'estrade, blablatait en faisant de grands signes pour expliquer ses propos. Il pouvait bien bouger autant qu'il voulait, de toute façon, le châtain était encore à moitié endormis et comprenais encore moins ses paroles qu'à l'ordinaire.

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres du petit décimo alors qu'il pensait que son prof aurait pu danser la macarena, il ne s'en serait pas aperçu.

Baillant légèrement, Tsuna se réinstalla sur ses bras avec la ferme intention de rattraper les heures de sommeil qu'il avait perdu quand…

*DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*

Le son nasal et libérateur de la sonnerie retentit dans les couloirs, marquant la fin des cours.

Se redressant sur sa chaise, le châtain se frotta les yeux et entrepris de ranger ses affaires.

Il allait quitter la classe, presque vide à présent, quand une ombre lui barra le passage.

Il gémit mentalement en reconnaissant un des voyous de l'école, il voulait DORMIR ! Merde quoi !

La petite racaille se tenait donc devant la porte, les bras croisé. Il avait l'air très fier de lui.

-Alors dame-Tsuna ? fit-il d'une voix grinçante, on oublie les bonnes habitudes ? La classe aurait besoin d'être nettoyée !

Le châtain se frotta une nouvelle fois les yeux et sa fatigue s'estompa légèrement.

-Tu m'as compris, microbe ? Cracha le voyou en lui enfonçant un balais dans les bras, quelqu'un doit nettoyer !

Tsuna regarda longuement l'instrument d'un regard vide, il était trop endormi pour ce genre d'idioties.

-c'est vrais que c'est sale ici ! fit-il en souriant légèrement dans la direction de la racaille, il y a des déchets partout.

-hein ? fit le garçon, totalement perdu avant de recevoir, à son tour, le balai dans les bras.

-Tu as raison, cette classe est dégoutante, fit le châtain en se dirigeant vers la porte, c'est très aimable a toi de t'être proposé pour la nettoyer. Il faut que j''y aille, salut !

Et sur ces mots, le châtain se faufila dans le couloir et recommença à courir, laissant derrière lui un garçon tenant un balais en main.

Il l'avait d'ailleurs baptisé : « l'idiot-au-balais ».

Mais quand même…

Il commençait à en avoir assez de courir tout le temps !

...

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva dans la cour que quelque chose le perturba.

Gokudera ne lui avait-il pas promis qu'ils se reverraient plus tard ?

Avait-il eut un empêchement ?

Il chassa cette idée de son esprit et se préoccupa plus de la venue d'Haru dans sa maison.

Il s'éloigna donc calmement dans les rues à présent chaude et ensoleillée de Nanimori.

Dans un arbre, un petit poussin jaune s'envola et le suivit.

Silencieusement.

…

Fin du chapitre :D

… me croirez-vous si je vous disais que rien que cette partie m'as pris 13 pages de mon premier cahier ?

Je crois que c'est certainement le plus long chapitre que j'aie jamais écris x)

J'espère qu'il vous a plus.

En espérant que vous apprécierez la fin du bonus également

Bien à vous

Manatilol

**Fin du bonus :**

La journée d'école touchait à sa fin et Tsuna n'en pouvait plus.

Il envoya boulé Mukuro pour la 16ème fois !

Il en avait assez ! Étrangement, il n'avait pas vu Gokudera et Yamamoto de toute la journée. Il soupçonnait d'ailleurs très fortement un certain illusionniste d'y être pour quelque chose.

C'est pourquoi la dernière sonnerie libératrice fut un soulagement immense pour le pauvre decimo.

Sans prendre le temps de ranger convenablement ses affaires, il les enfourna rapidement dans son sac et sorti précipitamment du bâtiment.

De l'air ! vite !

Il commençait presque à croire à un miracle inespéré quand il remarqua une silhouette à la coupe d'ananas qui l'attendait devant le grillage de l'école.

« Mais… c'est…pas…VRAIS ! » hurla mentalement Tsuna en se retenant de ne pas s'écrouler de désespoir.

Il décida de l'ignorer et de passer devant lui sans se faire remarquer… peine perdue. Quand le châtain voulut courir, une main gantée s'agrippa à son poignet.

-Attend, voyons, où cours tu comme ça ?

-Chez moi, répondit Tsuna avec aigreur, j'ai des choses à faire.

-comme quoi, par exemple ? demanda joyeusement Mukuro en marchant à ses côtés.

-… un gâteau pour Hibari, grommela le petit boss.

S'il l'avait bien observé, Tsuna aurait remarqué le léger tic qui avait agité l'œil de l'illusionniste à l'entente de ce nom. Mais ça ne dura pas et l'illusionniste repris vite son aire jovial.

-un gâteau ? je pourrais peut-être t'aider ! je suis expert en pâtisserie.

Le châtain manqua de s'étouffer.

-Toi ? fit-il, hésitant entre l'incrédulité et la moquerie, expert en pâtisserie ?

-Hé oui, fit l'homme à la tête d'ananas avec un air accablé, les temps sont durs pour nous. Nous avons été contrains de travailler dans une pâtisserie pour subvenir à nos besoin. Mais ce n'est souvent pas assez et, malgré nos efforts, nous avons souvent faim et froid…

Cette triade fut agrémentée d'une pose de tristesse absolue et d'un regard mouillé… auquel le petit decimo se laissa prendre.

Plein de compassion, il prit l'épaule de l'illusionniste et eut un pauvre sourire.

-Si tu veux, je te paierais pour m'aider, fit-il doucement.

Mukuro eut un regard remplis de joie.

-C'est vrais ? Ah, mais tu sais, je cherche juste à te rendre heureux. Je me débrouillerais pour l'argent !

Tsuna allait argumenter mais Mukuro le fit taire d'un geste.

-Bon, d'accord, fit le châtain, mais pas de coups fourrés !

-Promis, fit l'illusionniste en mettant une main sur le cœur.

Et ils se mirent en route.

Sur le toit de l'école, Hibari plissa les yeux vers les deux silhouettes qui s'éloignaient.

Cette affaire ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

...

Quand Tsuna arriva chez lui, Nana fut enchantée de recevoir un nouvel 'ami' de son fils dans sa maison.

-Aha ! S'exclama-t-elle, vous êtes de la famille de Chrome-chan ? Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup !

-en fait, sourit Mukuro, nous sommes cousin.

-Aah ! fit la maman avec compréhension, et vous venez ici souvent ?

-Maman ! Se plaignit le châtain qui était resté hors de la conversation jusque là. Tu parleras avec lui plus tard ! Nous avons des choses à faire, je dois préparer un gâteau pour l'école. On peut emprunter la cuisine ?

-Bien sur, Tsu-kun ! fit sa mère, ravie, c'est superbe que tu fasses de la pâtisserie ! Surtout qu'aujourd'hui est le bon jour pour l'offrir à quelqu'un !

Tsuna eut un bug puis rougit furieusement en pensant pour la première fois à la signification de ce qu'il allait faire. Il n'avait pas vu la chose de cette façon ! Que penserait Hibari ?

Nana remarqua le trouble de son fils et allait le questionné quand Mukuro vint à son secoure.

-Nous ferions mieux de commencer, fit-il avec un sourire, où est la cuisine ?

La maman s'écarta et montra une porte dans le fond du couloir.

-Deuxième à gauche. C'est dommage que Bianchi soit partie avec Reborn en promenade, je suis sure qu'elle aurait adoré vous aider !

-Ah oui, c'est dommage ! Opina l'illusionniste. Tu viens Tsuna ?

Et sans attendre de réponse, il l'attrapa par la main et l'emmena vers la cuisine. La châtain, toujours sous le choc de la symbolisation du gâteau, se laissa faire.

Et, une fois que la porte se fut refermée sur eux, Nana sourit.

Ils étaient mignons ensemble.

...

Ce ne fut que dans la cuisine propre et rangée de sa maison que le decimo aperçu que l'illusionniste lui tenait la main. D'un mouvement brusque, il la retira et tenta de retrouver son calme.

-Bon, souffla-t-il, le rouge lui montant, une nouvelle fois, aux joues. Par où on commence ?

Mukuro sourit.

-il faut d'abord choisir le style de gâteau que tu veux faire.

-Au chocolat, répondit automatiquement le petit boss, au chocolat noir.

En effet, il était peut-être le seul dans toute l'école à savoir que le préfet aimait le chocolat. Il l'avait, un jour, surpris avec une tablette de 'cote d'or' 100% pur noir entre les mains. Bien, sure, il avait gardé cette information secrète. Il ne voulait pas mourir trop jeune non-plus !

C'était donc ici et maintenant que cette connaissance allait lui servir.

S'emparant d'un tabouret, il le déplaça jusqu'à une armoire et y grimpa.

Malheureusement, sa petite taille ne l'aidait pas et il fut contraint de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour parvenir à un tiroir.

L'illusionniste l'observait, amusé par la scène et, au bout de quelques minutes d'efforts surhumains, il finit par venir l'aider.

Voyant son gardien attraper le livre qu'il voulait avec aisance, Tsuna fit une moue boudeuse sous le rire de Mukuro, _c'était injuste !_

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de descendre rapidement de son escabeau, de prendre l'ouvrage des mains de l'illusionniste et de se précipiter vers la table pour l'ouvrir.

La brume s'approcha et fronça les sourcils en voyant la photo d'un beau gâteau nappé de chocolat noir avec, en guise de décoration, deux fleurs de cerisier.

-Tu es sur ? dit-il doucement sans pourtant totalement masquer une certaine froideur dans ses paroles.

-Oui, oui, dit Tsuna sans se rendre compte du changement de voix de son invité, c'est celui-là qu'il faut !

-très bien, fit simplement Mukuro, au travail !

...

Et après 3 heures d'efforts acharnés, deux essais ratés, un four à moitié cassé et 7 plats bon pour la poubelle, ils y arrivèrent.

Bien sur, Mukuro, étant pâtissier (la bonne blague), aurait pu aider plus amplement à la confection du gâteau. Mais, curieusement, il préférait laisser tsuna faire ses premiers essais sans lui. Le châtain avait donc réalisé cette œuvre seul sous les conseils parfois étranges de son gardien.

Et il avait réussit !

Le gâteau n'était certes pas aussi beau que sur la photo, mais il avait de l'allure.

Mais le boss n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir. Il était déjà tard et Hibari l'attendait.

-Je dois y aller ! fit-il précipitamment, je rangerais plus tard. Merci pour tout, Mukuro.

Et, rien que pour le sourire que le châtain lui lança, la brume fut heureuse de l'avoir aider.

...

Dans les rues à présents étoilées de Nanimori, le petit decimo marchait rapidement, son gâteau dans les bras.

Il repensait à l'illusionniste. Peut-être n'était-il pas si méchant et manipulateur qu'il l'avait pensé aux premiers abords. Il était, certes, un peu étouffant mais il l'avait bien aidé.

Et pourtant, quelques petites choses le turlupinaient.

Durant les 3 heures de cuisine intensive, de drôles de choses s'étaient produites. Le sucre s'était changé en sel, le chocolat et le beurre avaient fondu tous seuls et les œufs avaient _éclos _! il avait d'abord soupçonner son invité mais pourquoi l'aurait-il empêcher de faire ce gâteau ?

Il avait donc chassé cette idée et avait finalement réussis à faire quelque chose de décent.

Il observa son gâteau et, après un moment d'hésitation, attrapa deux petites fleures de cerisier et les posa comme sur la photo.

_Parfait_

Souriant, il pressa le pas. Son école était en vue.

...

Malheureusement pour le petit boss, ce qu'il détestait encore plus que la St valentin, c'était l'école en pleine nuit. Les couloirs sombres aux allures peux rassurantes étaient plongés dans la pénombre et il entendait chacun de ses pas résonner désagréablement sur le sol polis.

Quand il arriva devant la porte du comité, il fut enchanté de voir de la lumière à l'intérieur.

Osant toquer trois petits coups à la porte, il sursauta quand une voix froide répondit.

-entrer.

Dans le bureau, chaleureusement éclairé, une immense pile de boites de gâteaux de toutes sortes s'entassait au pied du bureau. Mais le petit châtain ne vit aucun gâteau au chocolat noir, c'était bien trop simple pour être présenté au préfet. À la place, il y avait toutes les pâtisseries les plus sophistiquées… sans doute achetées à la boulangerie la plus proche.

Mais bon…finalement, l'annonce ne le concernait pas uniquement ! Et sur cette pensée joyeuse, il chercha Hibari du regard.

Celui-ci était assis dans son fauteuil. Et, comme d'habitude, son regard frigorifiant lui donna l'impression de ne plus savoir respirer.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, murmura le préfet, c'est à cette heure-ci que tu m'apportes mon offrande ?

Tsuna se crispa, ça allait mal !

-Je suis désolé, hibari-san, fit-il d'une voix pas très rassurée, c'était ma première expérience en cuisine et j'ai mit beaucoup de temps à le faire.

Le préfet haussa les sourcils de surprise puis un sourit.

-Vraiment ? Voyons voir ça.

Et, dans un mouvement souple, il se leva et s'approcha du pauvre châtain, terrorisé. Mais quand il fut près de lui, le préfet se figea devant une nouvelle surprise. Son regard s'attarda sur les fleurs de cerisier, puis sur le nappage au chocolat 'cote d'or 100% pur noir' qui recouvrait la pâtisserie et ses yeux se plissèrent dangereusement.

-Comment sais-tu ?

-savoir quoi ? demanda innocemment le châtain d'une petite voix.

- Rien, fit le préfet en tournant la tête, rien du tout.

Il attrapa le gâteau et le posa sur son bureau, une légère rougeur sur ses joues.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand, soudain, le gâteau se changea en… pierre.

Une grosse pierre munie de deux fleurs de cerisier.

« MUKURO ! » hurla mentalement Tsuna. Comment avait-il pu lui faire confiance ?

Il voulut s'expliquer mais se retint en voyant Hibari, les yeux tournés vers une fenêtre. Et, à cette fenêtre, un certain illusionniste était assis sur le rebord… la bouche couverte de chocolat noir.

-Tsunayoshi, ton gâteau était superbe ! vraiment délicieux ! fit-il d'une voix chantante en sortant une autre part de gâteau au chocolat de nulle-part et en mordant dedans.

-toi ! Siffla Hibari dont on pouvait clairement voir l'aura noire et meurtrière.

-Mukuro ! s'exclama le decimo avec indignation, tu savais bien qu'il n'était pas pour toi !

-je sais, soupira l'illusionniste avec un sourire qui ne trompa personne, mais il avait l'air tellement bon que je n'ai pas pu résister.

Le châtain voulu laisser éclater sa colère quand il senti une main sur son épaule. Et il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner totalement que le préfet _l'embrassait_.

Tsuna n'en revenait pas. Le chef de discipline l'embrassait ! Son premier baiser lui avait été pris par un homme ! Il voulut crier et le repousser mais Hibari lui attrapa le menton pour maintenir sa prise. Et brusquement, la panique s'apaisa et Tsuna se senti fondre à la chaleur que le préfet lui accordait. La sensation à la fois douce et un peu dominante de ces lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'a jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça et en oublia même Mukuro et l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Quand il eut fini, le préfet se retourna vers la fenêtre et se lécha les lèvres.

Le baisé n'avait pas duré raiment longtemps mais c'était assez pour mettre le châtain dans tout ses états.

-Tu as mangé mon gâteau, je te prends le tien, fit le préfet avec évidence.

Mukuro ricana mais personne ne fut dupe, il était très, très en colère.

-Petite alouette, comment pourrais-tu me prendre mon gâteau si, lui-aussi, je l'ai déjà mangé ?

Un éclat de colère traversa les yeux du préfet qui sortit ses tonfas.

-répète ! lança-t-il froidement.

-Tu m'as bien entendu, fit l'illusionniste avec une aura menaçante.

Et, sans plus attendre, ils sautèrent tout-deux par la fenêtre et commencèrent un combat violent à grande vitesse.

Laissant dans le bureau, un petit châtain désorienté aux joues rouges qui essayait tant bien que mal de se souvenir quand il avait été 'mangé' par Mukuro.

Soudain, il se releva précipitamment et s'enfuit à toute vitesse dans le couloir sans demander son reste.

C'était décidé, l'année prochaine, il _sèche_ la St valentin.

**Fin du bonus**

Ouf, enfin fini pour le petit bonus (pas si petit que ça)

J'espère qu'il vous à plus D

Review ?

Bien à vous

Manatilol


	13. Un après midi pluvieux

**Auteur:** Manatilol

**Titre:** rebellions

**Genre **: Humour/Romance

**Couple **: All/27

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer :**« Reborn » ne m'appartient pas (vous vous en doutiez pas hein xp )

**Notes très importantes (ou pas) : **Alors voila, figurez vous que ceci est une histoire de yaoi (et la ya tout le monde qui fait « oooooh ») Donc, si vous êtes homophobes ou autre chose dans le genre… je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? nan mais voila quoi… a mon gout ya rien de très choquant mais bon… vaut mieux prévenir p

**Note de l'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi (au cas où y'en a qui aurait pas compris ;):**

Voila le chapitre 13

A vrais dire, il n'y à pas grand-chose pour faire avancer l'histoire dans ce chapitre mais je me suis éclaté à la faire x).

Tout simplement parce que Haru et Tsuna, dans ma fic, son intenable quand il pleut xD

Bien à vous

Manatilol

**Et merci à tout les autres qui suivent les aventures « palpitantes » (hum hum) de Tsuna au cours de sa rébellion… vous êtes géniaux )**

Bonne lecture !

(j'espère :s )

…..

_Chapitre 13_

_Un après-midi pluvieux_

Dans la chambre de Tsuna, une réunion assez particulière s'était organisée.

Couchée à plat ventre sur le lit, Haru relisait pour la 10ème fois le cahier des plans, barrant impitoyablement certains détails qui ne lui plaisait pas et en rajoutant parfois. Assis au bureau, Belphegore ricanait (pour changer) en observant I-pin et lambo se battre pour un biscuit, et, assis par terre, le petit decimo s'efforçait de remettre son pansement sur sa nuque.

Dès qu'il était arrivé chez lui, il avait foncé jusqu'à la salle de bain en s'efforçant de trouver quelque chose pour cacher la blessure que son charmant préfet lui avait laissé. Il n'avait pas besoin de questions supplémentaires…

Blessure qui avait, d'ailleurs, virée au mauve ! (ce qui l'avait un peu inquièté).

Comme promis, Haru était sur le pas de sa porte à 18 heures pile, regardant le ciel qui recommençait à se couvrir de plus en plus.

Elle avait traversé la maison sans prêter attention aux regards suspicieux des mafieux dans la cuisine et avait suivit son amie à l'étage. Quelques minutes plus tard, deux enfants surexcités et un blond au sourire flippant les avaient rejoints.

Le 'conseil de rébellion' (dixit Haru) était au complet.

-Bon, fit Tsuna en se levant, il serait temps de se concentrer un peu.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

-Pour le moment, nos plans on tous fonctionné, continua-t-il, nous sommes sur la bonne voie. Mais tant que toutes les opérations ne seront pas entièrement complétées, nous sommes _tous_ en danger potentiel

-Tsuna a raison, opina Haru en se relevant sur le matela pour se mettre en position assise, nous devons être discrets ! vous vous doutez bien de ce qui pourrais se passer si jamais l'un de nous se fait prendre ?

Tsuna pâlit, Belphegore cessa brusquement de sourire et les enfants tremblèrent.

-Bien, fit la brune. Maintenant, l'opération 'discipline' peut commencer. Tsuna ? Tu peux leur montrer ?

Le châtain sourit et farfouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir… un trousseau de clefs.

Les enfants observèrent l'objet, intrigués puis le blond lança :

-Qu'es-ce que c'est que ça ?

-ça, sourit Haru en souriant diaboliquement, c'est les clefs du préfet. Ces petites merveilles servent à ouvrir chaque porte de notre école. Du bureau du directeur aux toilettes du troisième étage en passant par les salles de sport et d'art ! Avec ça, on peut aller partout !... sans parler du fait que ce sont les seules clefs capables d'ouvrir le bureau de discipline.

Il y eut un silence pesant puis Lambo éclata de rire.

-MUAHAHA ! Lambo-san veut aller à la cantine !

-Pas maintenant Lambo, fit Tsuna en souriant, mais plus tard, certainement.

-Maintenant, fit Haru, il nous faut trouver une victime.

-ça ne devrait pas être difficile, ricana Blephegore.

-Mouais… mais qui pourrait être assez stupide pour se faire avoir ? demanda le châtain, songeur. Et comment l'attirer ?

-Avec des takoyaki ! s'exclama Lambo.

-Avec des sucettes ! Renchérit I-pin

-Ou alors, fit le blond en souriant, avec Haru et Tsuna en tenue légère …

-_Option rejetée !_ Firent en cœur les deux concernés.

Le prince prit un air déçus et le silence s'installa de nouveau.

Puis le châtain dit encore.

-De toute façon, nous ne savons toujours pas qui nous allons piéger avec ça donc…

-Bah, ça doit pas être très compliqué ! fit Haru, Voyons … qui est le pire ennemi de notre préfet ?

Les yeux de Tsuna brillèrent.

-Oublies ! fit précipitamment Haru. Tu ne vas pas foutre la merde dans ta propre famille ! On avait dit : pas de Mukuro !

Tsuna bouda un instant puis soupira.

-Nous trouverons bien, fit-il. Demain, j'irai faire un double de ça (il agita le rousseau dans sa main) et nous aurons beaucoup de temps pour y penser.

…

Dehors, perché sur la plus haute branche de l'arbre en face de la chambre d'un certain décimo, un petit poussin boudait.

Il était en mission secrète mais ne pouvait pas espionner ! La cause ? Sawada avait fermé fenêtre et rideaux quand il était entré dans sa chambre ! Surement pas crainte des nuages de plus en plus menaçants qui menaçaient de déverser, une nouvelle fois, d'immenses trombes d'eau sur la ville…

Ce n'était pas un climat à rester dehors ! Il faisait bien trop lourd.

Hibrid gonfla ses plumes de mécontentement et décida de trouver une entrée par laquelle il puisse se faufiler pour entrer dans la maison… hors de question qu'il revienne les mains vides !

L'opportunité se présenta quand un… bonbon géant ?... ou quelque chose de ce genre traversa le jardinet menant à la maison.

Si il avait pu, Hibrid aurait sourit. Il avait une de ces chance !

…

Dans la cuisine, Nana touillait dans une grande casserole en souriant.

Elle a-do-rait quand Haru-chan venait à la maison. Oh, bien sur, elle savait que son Tsu-kun ne se marierait jamais avec elle, il n'était pas trop intéressé... elle en aurait presque trouvé ça dommage. Ah oui, parce que son Tsu-kun n'était plus tombé amoureux depuis maintenant si longtemps !

Son sourire s'agrandit quand elle se rappela la soirée de Noël où elle avait harcelé son fils pour savoir si elle aurait, un jour, une belle-fille.

Tsuna avait alors craqué et lui avait calmement (hum) expliqué qu'il n'était pas encore amoureux et que, si un jour il l'était, il ne savait pas encore si l'élu de son cœur aurait de la poitrine où un 'truc entre les jambes' (dixit Tsuna).

Le long silence qui avait suivit cette déclaration avait été suivit de véritable effusions de joies. En effet, tous les gardiens étant rassemblés pour la fête avaient assisté à la scène et avaient tous été d'excellente humeur cette soirée-là.

Pauvre Tsu-kun. Nana se doutait bien que son fils trouvait leur comportement étrange mais il était bien trop naïf pour comprendre de lui-même le sens de ce genre d'agissements.

Elle apporta un peu de sel à sa préparation et inspira la bonne odeur qui s'en échappait quand le bruit de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre suivit d'une série de jurons qui ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne.

-Bienvenue à la maison, Squa-kun, chantonna la mama en s'approchant d'une étagère pour y trouver de l'origan.

Un grognement mécontent lui répondit.

-Au fait, Squa-kun, continua Nana en se retournant, pourrais-tu me… oh ! … le rose te va très bien !

Franchement, Squalo avait envie de tout casser. Mais, dans la mafia, on respectait les femmes et l'image d'un petit châtain lui tirant violement l'oreille **(voir chapitres précédents)** lui fit renoncer à ce projet.

Pauvre Squalo. Il avait fait 5 fois le tour de la ville et avait visité tous les coiffeurs dans l'espoir de lui enlever cette saloperie de teinture… sans aucun effet. Tous les coiffeurs avaient été unanimes, il fallait attendre que ça parte tout seul !

Grognant une nouvelle fois, il entra dans le salon où le reste de la varia était installé. Son boss était assis dans le fauteuil le plus confortable de la salle, Levis à ses côtés tandis que Lussuria lisait un livre (« le paradis du batifolage » ?) et que Mammon comptait ses pièces à même le sol… mais pas de blond au sourire sadique.

-Oy, siffla-t-il à l'assemblée, où est Belphegore ?

Xanxus tourna les yeux vers lui, eut un temps de surprise puis sourit.

-Je ne parle pas aux guimauves, répondit-il en ricanant.

Mais le hurlement de rage que Squalo s'apprêtait à pousser fut arrêté par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre.

-Ushishi, la barbie me cherche ?

Lussuria leva les yeux de son 'roman' et demanda.

-Tu ne restes pas en haut avec Tsu-chan ?

Le prince haussa les épaules en continuant à sourire.

-Le petit paysan devait parler en privé avec la roturière. Le prince les a donc laissés seuls.

Mammon allait faire un commentaire quand deux petits enfants traversèrent la pièce en coup de vent et qu'ils commencèrent à hurler.

-MAMA ! ON A FAIM !

-mais voyons, les enfants, il n'est que 17heures !

-I-pin voudrait des cookies !

-Lambo-san aussi !

-très bien.

Insensible aux cris, Lussuria leva les yeux vers l'escalier et eut un air songeur.

Que pouvait bien se dire les deux ados ?

…

-IL SAIT ?

-mais non ! Calme-toi, Haru ! Il m'a juste demandé d'enquêter dessus !

-C'est clair que ça change tout, grogna la brune en observant les appareils électronique qu'Hibari leur avait donné. Tu te rends compte que c'est très risqué !

-Tu crois vraiment que j'avais le droit de refuser ? demanda Tsuna en haussant un sourcil.

-Comment tu vas faire ? fit Haru et attrapant un 'Maltesser' dans un sachet que nana leur avait apporté.

-Comme on fait dans ces cas là, répondit le châtain, je vais faire travailler mon imagination et, avec un peu de chance, la faute tombera sur une autre école… dis… t'un m'en passes ?

Il montra les chocolats.

-Non-euh ! fit la brune en resserrant son étreinte sur les petits bonbons d'une manière protective exagérée. Vas chercher les tien !

-Je suis chez moi, c'est les miens ! Fit Tsuna avec un sourire.

-Mouais… tu marques un point, rigola la brune. Attrape !

Elle lança un bonbon vers lui. Le châtain se jeta arrière et l'attrapa en bouche avant qu'il ne touche le sol sous les rires d'Haru.

-Ok ! Plus difficile maintenant ! fit-elle en prenant 2 'Maltesser'. Essaie de les avoir !

…

Dans l'escalier, Reborn montait silencieusement les marches, essayant (une nouvelle fois) d'échapper à une certaine italienne un peu trop collante. Et pour lui, le meilleur endroit pour se cacher était…heu… à vrais dire… il ne savait pas. Bianchi avait découvert toute ses dernières planques. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite .Mais quand il passa devant la porte de son élève, il s'arrêta.

Des éclats de rires lui arrivaient depuis l'intérieur de la salle.

Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser.

Un instant, le tueur fut tenté de les rejoindre mais un bruit de bottes à talons _'Dolce & Gabbana'_ lui fit revoir l'ordre de ses priorités. Filant dans le couloir comme une flèche, il ouvrit précipitamment la première porte venue et s'engouffra dans la pièce.

Entendant les bruits de pas s'éloigner, il poussa un petit soupire et se retourna pour observer la pièce dans laquelle il était entré… avant de grimacer.

Pourquoi tout était-il _rose_ !

Quel mauvais gout ! Vraiment !

Il réprima un frisson en observant les murs badigeonnés d'une substance rose bonbon, des vêtements rose pâle et des livres recouvert de … bah… de rose quoi.

Franchement, il préférait une italienne enragée à _ça_ ! Il se tourna vers la porte (rose) avant de se figer avec incrédulité.

…

_Qui a verrouillé cette p*** de porte ?_

…

Dans le couloir, Belphegore ricanait en se dirigeant gaiement vers la salle de bain.

Bah quoi ?

Il avait bien le droit de s'amuser non ?

Et puis, ce n'était tout de même pas sa faute si le tuteur était entré dans la mauvaise chambre au moment ou il passait.

Mais bon… vu qu'il se sentait d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui, il consola une pauvre femme en lui indiquant l'endroit où trouver l'élu de son cœur.

Il était vraiment trop bon.

Son sourire diabolique s'agrandit et il continua son chemin quand la porte de la chambre du décimo s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Et celui-là ! S'exclama la paysanne brune en lançant un nouveau bonbon.

Le châtain se précipita et sauta de toutes ses forces pour l'attraper tandis que la brune rigolait encore.

-C'est quand même dingue que tu n'en aie pas raté un seul ! fit-elle entre deux hoquets.

-C'est mal de gaspiller, sourit Tsuna en léchant le reste de chocolat qui lui était resté sur le coin de sa bouche.

-Mais on a plus e bonbon, fit tristement la brune en regardant le paquet totalement vide.

-Attend, on a qu'a chercher autre chose ! fit le châtain en dévalant les escaliers sous le regard éberlué du prince.

…

-Maman ? On n'a pas des bonbons, des raisins ou des pop-corn ?

-Ah, Tsu-kun ! Je suis désolée mais je dois aller faire les courses demain. Nous n'avons presque plus rien.

-… c'est pas grave, sourit doucement le châtain en se tournant vers son amie, restée derrière lui.

Il allait remonter les escaliers quand la brune lança.

-Je te parie 5 paquets de bonbons que tu es incapable de rester dans le salon plus d'une minute.

Tsuna se figea et se tourna lentement vers elle en souriant.

-Je tiens le pari.

…

Dans le salon, tous les varia était plongé dans un silence… angoissant.

Le châtain eut un sourire en voyant la tignasse un certain épéiste et réprima un frisson en voyant le titre du livre de Lussuria… ne l'avait-il pas déjà vu quelque part ?

Jetant un coup d'œil à son amie qui s'étonnait, elle-aussi, du silence religieux de la pièce ils sourirent, s'assirent tout deux par terre et commencèrent à bavarder ?

…

_30 minutes plus tard_

-Et là, fit Haru, tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'elle lui à dit ….

-Nooooon ? Elle n'a pas osé ! fit Tsuna, en même temps, tu as vu comment il l'a traitait ?

-Ils n'étaient pas vraiment fait pour être ensemble ! Ça allait forcément finir comme ça.

-Mouai… c'est triste quand même.

-ça me fait penser… tu as vu le dernier film de …

-Ouiiii ! C'est trop sale ce que ce mec fait à sa femme !

-J'avoue ! Tu as vu la salle du resto ?

-Ouais ! Pour lui annoncer ça en plus ! Ça fait genre : '_Chérie, je te trompe avec ta meilleur amie, je t'ai épousé pour ton titre de noblesse et nous sommes ruinés… tu me passes le sel _?'

Haru éclata de rire.

-C'est vraiment trop méchant ! … ça me fait penser à cette fille de la classe 2B qui…

-SILEEEEEEEEEEENCE !

Squalo en avait assez de tous ces commérages ! Qu'ils aillent piailler ailleurs !

-Maaaa, Squa-chan, fit Lussuria qui avait laissé son livre pour suivre la conversation des deux ados, laisses-les dire. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui s'est passé avec la fille de la classe 2B !

-Hé bien, tu vois, Commença Haru, elle et son copain ont…

-Oy déchets… Fermez-la !

Cette fois, c'était Xanxus qui avait parlé d'une voix glacée.

Il y eut un silence pesant pendant lequel Tsuna et Haru se regardèrent. De toute façon, Tsuna avait déjà réussi son pari alors…

Ils se levèrent dans un ensemble parfait et s'approchèrent de la porte.

-Qui a dit que vous pouviez partir ? Le coupa une nouvelle fois la voix tranchante du boss de la varia.

…

_2 heures plus tard_

-je m'eennnnnuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie ! cria silencieusement Tsuna, allongé sur le sol du salon.

Dehors, la pluie coulait à flots sous les nuages gris et orageux. Impossible de sortir dehors.

-Moi aussiiiiiiii ! Cria à son tour Haru dans un soupire.

Tout deux jetèrent un coup d'œil au boss de la varia qui… piquait du nez.

Le châtain soupira une nouvelle fois et se tourna vers la fenêtre pour voir les gouttes d'eau tomber du ciel… avant de recevoir une petite boulette de papier sur la tête.

Réprimant une exclamation indignée, il se retourna vivement et vit Haru qui lui faisait signe de d'ouvrir le papier.

_« Hey… tu trouves pas que ce serait bête_

_de foutre le bordel dans ce grand silence ?__ »_

Tsuna sourit et piqua discrètement un crayon à Lambo qui dessinait sagement ( ?) par terre.

_« Oh oui…ce serait vraiment idiot ! »_

Fut sa réponse.

_« Ce serait très méchant ! »_

Lui répondit-elle

_« … et très mesquin »_

…

Un sourire sadique s'étira sur leur lèvre.

Ils s'étaient compris…

…

Quand le Belphegore leva les yeux de son livre ('le petit prince'), eut un mauvais pressentiment.

Les deux paysans s'échangeaient des regards surexcités… ils préparaient quelque chose !

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y pensé qu'un grand *BOUM* retentit à l'étage.

Mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas vraiment… ça voulait juste dire que Reborn en avait assez d'être enfermé dans une chambre rose avec Bianchi.

Il reporta les yeux sur les deux ados qui avaient… disparus

…

Les heures qui suivirent furent hilarante (pour certains) et totalement dingues (pour d'autres).

-OU SONT MES SOUS ! Hurlais Mammon en fouillant sous les fauteuils

-Quelqu'un aurait vu mon livre ? demandait Lussuria

Belphegore avait recraché sa pomme avec incrédulité en se rendant compte qu'elle était… salée ?

-VOOOOOI ! LEVI ! POURQUOI TU RICANNES EN ME REGARDANT ? TU VEUX TE BATTRE ?

Levi s'était alors tourné vers épéiste une seconde de trop.

Xanxus s'était réveillé de sa sieste avec une superbe moustache peinte au feutre (les enfants avaient d'ailleurs aidé à la conception).

-Oy, fit le boss de la varia d'une voix tremblante de colère, que…

Mais il se fit interrompre par le hurlement inhumain de Bianchi qui avait vu que sa 99ème paire de chaussure avait été teinte en _rose_ (pour changer).

… et encore beaucoup d'autre choses de ce genre.

Et Tsuna et Haru ?

Bah, personne ne faisait attention à eux donc ils s'étaient éclipsés dehors, malgré la pluie battante, et avec l'accord de Nana. Celle-ci ne s'était pas trop rendu compte qu'elle autorisait son fils à sortir sous une tempête car elle était bien trop occupée à chercher le sel de cuisine qui avait _mystérieusement _disparu.

…

Dans la rue, les deux amis étaient essoufflés, hilares et… trempés

-On est vraiment méchant quand même, sourit Tsuna quand le fous-rire se fut calmé.

-Ah oui, fit Haru d'une voix faussement désolé, nous sommes tellement méchant… je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on arrête de foutre le bordel partout ou on va…

Il y eut un grand silence puis…

-PAS MOYEN ! firent-ils en cœur en recommençant à rire.

Soudain, Haru se rappela de quelque chose.

-Dis-moi, microbe, fit-elle, on était pas censé régler quelque chose nous deux ?

-Ah oui !tu veux qu'on parle encore de ton côté masculin ? Mais ne t'inquiète donc pas pour ça, il te va très bien !

-Revient ici ! Hurla la brune en commençant à courir derrière un petit brun, hilare, dans la rue glissante.

…

Dans la maison, Hibrid sautillait gaiement dans la chambre de Tsuna.

Son regard tomba sur un petit carnet vert, laissé sur le lit.

Tien ?

Qu'es-ce que c'est que ça ?

…

Fin de chapitre 13

J'espère qu'il vous à plus :D

Review ?

Bien à vous

Manatilol


	14. Ce qui devait arriver

**Auteur:** Manatilol

**Titre:** rebellions

**Genre **: Humour/Romance

**Couple **: All/27

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer :**« Reborn » ne m'appartient pas (vous vous en doutiez pas hein xp )

**Notes très importantes (ou pas) : **Alors voila, figurez vous que ceci est une histoire de yaoi (et la ya tout le monde qui fait « oooooh ») Donc, si vous êtes homophobes ou autre chose dans le genre… je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? nan mais voila quoi… a mon gout ya rien de très choquant dans ce chapitre mais bon… vaut mieux prévenir p

**Not****e de l'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi (au cas où y'en a qui aurait pas compris ;):** hey :D ça fait longtemps que j'ai plus donné de signe de vie moi :s en fait, ma maison est en travaux… et qui dit travaux dit forcément problème de connexions :p

Bref… voici le 14 ème chapitre rien de particulier à dire pour le moment sauf… bonne lecture

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et me mettent des reviews pour me donner leurs impressions ! :D**

…

_Chapitre 14_

_Ce qui devait arriver_

Et ce qui devait arriver…

-ATCHI !

…arriva.

Tsuna se retourna dans sa couverture et renifla. Il avait chaud… ou peut-être froid ? Le drap qui lui avait semblé si confortable il y à quelques minutes lui paraissait affreusement collant et mouillé… c'était immonde, vraiment ! Mais il ne voulait pas le retirer. Il avait trop froid !... ou peut-être chaud ? Rhaa ! À force de se poser la question, il ne savait même plus ce qu'il ressentait. Un frisson désagréable remonta sa colonne vertébrale et il ferma les yeux, le plus fort possible. Le son des gouttes d'eau qui martelaient le toit arrivaient toujours à ses oreilles. Il gémit.

_« __Je déteste la pluie »_

Il aurait pu dormir… il _voulait _dormir, mais les tremblements de son corps le gardait éveillé. … Ah tien ? la douleur lancinante qui lui vrillait les tympans était revenue. Il soupira et se retourna une fois de plus.

_« Je hais les mardis ! »_

Il fit glisser sa paume moite et glacée sur son front brûlant et se crispa en sentant une poussée de fièvre plus forte que les autres l'envahir. Il enroula les couvertures autour de lui et serra les dents.

_« J'exècre les microbes ! »_

Soudain, il attrapa son coussin et enfonça la tête dedans.

-MRPHLRPHM !

-Pardon ?

Haru était entrée dans la chambre juste à temps pour entendre le cri étouffé du châtain, une tasse de bouillon fumante entre les mains.

Tsuna leva lentement la tête de son oreiller et tenta un sourire pas vraiment convaincant.

-J'exprime ma haine, fit-il d'une voix enrouée.

Une moue inquiète flottait sur les lèvres de la brune quand elle alla s'asseoir sur le lit, aux cotés du châtain.

-Voilà ce qui arrive quand on sort sous la pluie quand il fait très froid. Soupira-elle en posant la tasse de bouillon sur la table de chevet du petit decimo.

Tsuna se redressa brutalement sans prêter attention à tout les muscles de son corps qui lui hurlaient de rester couché et lança un regard noir à la jeune fille.

-Tu. Etais. Avec. Moi, je te signal !

-Ah ouais… mais moi je suis une _fille_ ! C'est très différent.

-On en a déjà parlé hier, fit le châtain en se recouchant, l'ombre d'un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Je pense t'avoir dit que j'aimais bien ton côté viril.

-… Dans le genre viril, tu peux parler ! Je ne suis pas du genre à tomber malade pour une simple petite averse, _moi_ ! Répliqua Haru en le fusillant du regard, froissée pour la remise en doute de sa féminité.

- Ouch ! Cette remarque était tellement cruelle ! Tu me brise le cœur… Gémit le châtain en posant la main sur son torse dans une pose théâtrale.

Haru lui tira la langue puérilement mais elle devait admettre qu'elle était soulagée. Si Tsuna était assez en forme pour se moquer d'elle, c'est que tout n'allait pas si mal.

Pourtant, c'était partit de pas grand-chose. Quand ils étaient rentrés de leur 'promenade', ils étaient hilares et trempés. Tsuna avait les bonbons que Haru lui avait pariés (voir chap récédent) en poche, de la boue plein le bas du pantalon et un manteau qui ne servait plus à rien tant les gouttes d'eau s'y étaient infiltrées. Il avait les joues et le bout du nez rosis par le froid, un sourire débordant aux lèvres et… un petit frisson qui lui parcourait l'échine de temps à autre…bah… pas de quoi s'inquiéter en somme. Ils avaient bu la meilleure soupe de leur vie (merci Nana) adossé au chauffage, une serviette sur la tête, un nouveau pansement sur la nuque pour tsuna (l'autre n'ayant pas survécu aux trombes d'eau), des vêtements secs sur le dos et un DVD (Pirate des caraïbes 2) dans le lecteur.

-…J'adooore le poulpe !

-C'est pas un vrai poulpe ! C'est un mec maudit !

-Nah… je parlais de la pieuvre géante là.

-Ah… le Karken ?

-Ouais, c'est ça… … ça fait combien en beignet de poulpe cette chose là ?

-Mais tu pense qu'à manger toi !... une bonne centaine je crois…

-C'est même pas bon les beignets de poulpe.

-C'est clair.

-…

-…

-… tu penses que Xanxus aime ce genre de beignet ?

-Ta gueule, déchet.

Et c'est vers 21h que les choses ont commencé à déraper. D'abord un frisson plus fort que les autres avait attiré l'attention de nana. Et puis il s'était sentit nauséeux et avait perdu toute ses couleurs. Il n'avait même pas eut le temps de tousser plus d'une fois qu'il s'était retrouvé dans son lit, un thermomètre en bouche et une aspirine en main.

Au début, il avait protesté, clamant haut et fort qu'il allait bien mais le regard menaçant d'une petite dizaine de mafieux, ajouté à celui inquiet de sa mère et celui inflexible de Haru l'avait fait renoncer.

La brunette soupira. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers le visage d'un blanc inquiétant du petit châtain qui luttait contre une nouvelle montée de fièvre et elle n'eut plus le courage de s'en aller. Nana était partie pour la journée (bien à contrecœur, croyez-moi) pour accompagner Bianchi et les enfants (qui avaient congé pédagogique) à un petit marché qui vendait exclusivement des produits italiens et il n'y avait personne de _convenable_ pour s'occuper de Tsuna dans la maison.

Elle écarta doucement une mèche couleur caramel qui s'était collée sur le front du châtain.

- Haru ? Murmura le châtain en ouvrant les yeux.

-Oui ?

-Tu n'aurais pas vu Gokudera et Yamamoto ? Ils étaient censés venir hier soir, avant notre sortie…

La brune fronça les sourcils. Gokudera ne manquait jamais un rendez-vous avez le châtain. Quelque chose devait s'être passé mais, pour le moment, Tsuna ne devait pas être préoccupé par ça …

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour eux, fit-elle en essayant de sourire. Au pire, ils se sont fait agresser par des voyous…

-C'est pour les voyous que je m'inquiète, sourit le châtain en attrapant sa tasse de bouillon. Il retint une grimace en devinant les médicaments que la jeune fille avait dilué dedans mais la but quand même. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si il avait le choix.

Les minutes passèrent, le ciel s'éclaircissait et nos deux amis parlaient toujours de tout et de rien… surtout de rien. Haru s'extasiait sur une nouvelle idole au japon… un garçon aux cheveux jaunes vif dont le nom refusait de s'inscrire dans la tête de Tsuna. La jeune fille était en train d'énumérer toutes les chansons que 'l'autre' (dixit tsuna) avait sortit quand quelque chose la troubla. Elle se tourna vers le bureau fraichement reconstruit **(voir chap : La nuit)** en fronça les sourcils.

-Tsu ? Il est où le carn… ?…

Mais le châtain dormait déjà. Haru bouda un moment en se demandant comment le petit décimo avait-il pu s'endormir avec un sujet si passionnant ? Mais finit par sourire en observant le visage de son ami, enfoncé dans son oreiller. Il avait vraiment le visage d'un enfant quand il dormait.

Haru se leva en espérant faire le moins de bruit possible. Tant pis pour sa question sur le carnet des plans, Tsuna devait l'avoir rangé quelque part…

Elle attrapa la tasse vide du châtain, passa une nouvelle fois ses doigt entre les mèches brunes du décimo pour les ébouriffer et sortit sur la pointe des pieds. Quand la porte se fut refermée sur elle, elle jeta un œil à sa montre et grogna. 9h00. Ses professeurs allaient encore râler.

…

En allant ranger la tasse de bouillon vide à la cuisine, elle remarqua Lussuria, paré d'un tablier rose à dentelle qui s'affairait autour de ce qui semblait être… une pâte à gâteau ?

Mammon était assis à la table et comptait ses sous (histoire d'être original). Dans le salon, Squalo et Belphegore semblaient faire un duel de regard, Xanxus somnolait dans son fauteuil, Levi… bien… levi surveillait le sommeil de son boss et Reborn… avait disparu.

Exaspérée par la joie de vivre et l'envie flagrante de bouger des mafieux (notez le caractère ironique de la phrase) la jeune fille soupira bruyamment et sa voix résonna dans le silence religieux de la maison.

-Hé les mecs ! Vous n'avez pas envie de BOUGER par hasard ?

Tous levèrent vers elle des yeux soit endormis soit inexpressif ce qui la fit grogner.

-ne leur en veux pas, fit la voix chantante de lussuria dan son dos, ils sont toujours comme ça le matin.

Haru soupira une nouvelle fois et se tourna vers lui

- Ouais mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de Tsuna moi !

-Je vais m'en occuper ! fit fièrement l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Je sais exactement ce qu'il lui faut !

_« __Pourquoi je suis pas rassurée moi »_ pensa Haru en sortant de la pièce… Bah… lussuria est certainement le plus apte de cette maison pour s'occuper du décimo.

Quand elle fut dans la rue, la brunette respira un grand coup, la pluie venait de se calmer et l'air était encore humide. Elle se tourna une dernière fois vers la fenêtre de son ami avant de se mettre en marche.

Elle avait deux gardiens de la pluie et de l'orage à retrouvez, elle.

…

Dans une des nombreuses ruelles de Nanimori, ont pouvais entendre une séries de jurons sortir de la bouche d'un adolescent aux cheveux argentés.

-Sale ***** de préfet de mes **** !

-Gokudera, Tu as faillit faire avoir une crise cardiaque à cette pauvre petite dame.

- Ta gueule, crétin de base-balleur ! Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Cette sangsue m'as fait rater mon rendez-vous avec le juudaime !

-Je le sais bien, fit Yamamoto avec un air étrangement sérieux, pourtant je ne me souviens pas avoir détruit quelque chose ou enfreint le règlement…Tu n'aurais pas fait exploser quelque chose sans le savoir ? Par accident ?

- Pour qui tu me prends ?

-hey ! Du calme… c'était juste une question.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Tout en marchant, les deux gardiens se posaient la même question : qu'avaient-ils fait pour mettre le gardien des nuages en colère ?

Le préfet avait été furieux. Encore plus que la fois où _quelqu'un_ avait peint tous les ballons de basket de l'école en vert pomme. Et les blessures qu'ils avaient reçues les avaient menés au bord de l'évanouissement. Sans les années d'expériences dans la mafia, ils ne savaient pas s'ils s'en seraient sortis aussi bien… C'était la première fois qu'Hibari les battaient si fort. Non pas qu'il ait été tendre auparavant mais cette fois, il avait vraiment semblé près à les tuer.

Yamamoto frissonna en repensant aux blessures qu'ils avaient du soigner. Pendant un moment, il avait cru que son bras et sa jambe gauche étaient cassés. Mentalement, il refit la liste des choses qu'il avait faites durant la journée et qui aurait pu énerver le préfet… sans succès.

Le seul évènement notable en ce lundi avait été le sourire d'un certain châtain qui lui revenait en tête toutes les 2 minutes.

Trop perdus dans leurs pensées, aucun d'eux ne vit la jeune fille brune en face d'eux qui les regardaient avec des yeux agrandis par l'horreur.

-Mais… mais pour l'amour de dieux ! Que vous est-il arrivé ? fit Haru qui avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle voyait.

Les deux premiers gardiens de son meilleur ami étaient couverts d'ecchymoses. Des bandages légèrement imbibés de sang recouvraient leurs bras et une partie de leur nuque, quelques pansements avaient été placés sur leur visage et des hématomes se formaient sur les seules parties encore visibles de leur peau.

… ça devait être douloureux de se tenir debout !

Reconnaissant la voix qui les interpelait, les deux garçons levèrent la tête pour rencontrer le regard horrifié de Haru.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

Puis Yamamoto, fidèle à lui-même, sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Yoh, Haru, ça va ?

Haru lança un regard désespéré au joueur de base-ball, comment pouvait-il sourire avec tous ces coupures sur le visage ? Dans quoi ces deux imbéciles s'étaient encore fourrés ? La brune croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et les fusilla du regard.

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

Gokudera grogna, sortit une cigarette de sa poche et se détourna de la conversation, sans un mot.

Apparemment, l'italien n'avait pas envie de raconter leur entrevue avec le chef de discipline. Yamamoto, toujours souriant, fit une explication brève et précise.

-Hibari…

-Le préfet ? Haru fonça les sourcils. Qu'es-ce que vous aviez fait ?

-On en sait rien, je te promets que cette fois, on avait rien fait… mais il n'était vraiment pas content…

Il y eut un nouveau silence puis Haru soupira.

-Vous n'avez rien de grave ?

-Moi non, à part quelques beaux hématomes, des coupures plus ou moins légères et un bras presque cassé, ça va, fit Yamamoto. Par contre, Gokudera à faillit avoir une commotion.

-Ta gueule, grogna le concerné en recrachant une bouffée de fumée.

Il y eut un nouveau silence seulement interrompu par les conversations des passants dans une rue voisine et celui des voitures. Au loin, l'horloge d'une église sonna et la brune eut l'air ennuyée.

-Si vous pouviez téléphoner à Tsuna quand vous aurez le temps, fit la jeune fille en jetant un coup d'œil nerveux aux les aiguilles de sa montre, il était vraiment inquiet pour vous ce matin.

-On ne verra pas le juudaime à l'école ? demanda le gardien de l'orage, soudainement intéressé par la conversation.

-Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas, sourit légèrement la brune face à la réaction, il est malade.

La réaction fut immédiate.

-Qu'es-ce qu'il a ? demanda précipitamment Yamamoto.

-Un sale rhume qui à empiré, il est cloué au lit.

-on va lui rendre visite ! s'exclama Gokudera

Yamamoto allait donner son accord mais Haru le retint.

-certainement pas dans votre état, siffla-t-elle d'une voix venimeuse. Je _refuse_ que vous alliez le voir déguisé en momie ! Il doit de _re-po-ser _!

-Mais… commença Yamamoto

-Pas de mais, le coupa-t-elle avec une autorité assez surprenante, si il vous voit comme ça, il va s'inquiéter et oublier que lui aussi à besoin de repos.

-Et… fit Gokudera

-Silence ! Fit Haru. Si jamais j'apprends que vous y êtes allés, je fais de votre vie un enfer.

Même avec tous les meilleurs arguments du monde, les deux gardiens finirent par abandonner. Ils n'iraient pas voir Tsuna, pour le bien de leur petit boss.

Alors, la mauvaise humeur planant au-dessus d'eux tel un gros nuage gris, ils se dirigèrent vers leur école respective.

…

Hibari Kyoya savait tout, c'était un fait.

Hibari Kyoya savait tout et _voyait_ tout.

Aussi, ça n'avait pas été surprenant qu'il ait remarqué le comportement… disons…étrange d'un petit châtain.

Depuis un certain temps, des changements assez flagrant s'était opérés chez Sawada Tsunayoshi. Mis à part son apparence et sa démarche, quelque chose dans le regard ambre du jeune décimo l'avait alerté. Une sorte de lueur farceuse, celle qu'on retrouve habituellement chez les enquiquineurs les plus coriaces, ceux qui ne se laissent pas faire par la société et qui suivent leurs propres règles. Et, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraitre, le préfet en avait été amusé.

Ce genre de lueur était rare, la plus part des personnes font juste une petite blague de temps en temps mais, dès qu'ils se font attrapés, battent en retraite et s'excusent sans aucune fierté.

Le préfet fit tourner son imposant fauteuil de cuir noir pour être face à la fenêtre et un sourire cruel fendit ses lèvres en se souvenant du regard effrayé que le châtain lui avait lancé quand il l'avait mordu. Peut-être y avait-il été un peu fort ? Bah… de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il s'en inquiétait… Mais il se demandait quand même si quelqu'un avait remarqué la blessure.

Ses pensées s'envolèrent ensuite vers les appareils électroniques qu'il avait donné à Sawada. Ces petites merveilles s'allumaient manuellement mais aussi grâce à une petite commande à distance qu'il possédait. Il pouvait donc espionner le petit châtain à sa guise.

Mais d'abord, il fallait attendre le retour d'Hibrid.

Décidant finalement de s'accorder une petite sieste dans son sofa préféré, Hibari se leva et s'étira. Il marcha jusqu'au milieu de la pièce et se figea. Son regard se tourna vers son bureau.

… ou étaient passé ses clefs ?

…

Il devait être midi quand Lussuria entra dans la chambre de Tsuna, un plateau chargé de nourriture dans les mains.

La pièce était sombre. La seule lumière venait de l'extérieur et était filtrée par des tentures fermés mais il y faisait assez clair pour voir ou on mettait les pieds.

Quelques mèches couleur caramel dépassaient d'un tas de couvertures. Le petit décimo dormait toujours.

Notre gay de service s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds vers le bureau et y déposa le plateau aussi discrètement que possible. Le pauvre petit Tsu-chan souffrait déjà assez avec la varia dans sa maison, pas besoin de faire du bruit en plus.

L'homme aux cheveux rouge remis en place une couverture qui avait glissé. Il espérait que Tsuna irait mieux demain… Et que Xanxus arrêterait de bouder parce qu'il n'était pas autoriser à faire venir le meilleur médecin d'Italie pour s'occuper du décimo (non mais vraiment !). Il lissa avec douceur un pli imaginaire sur la couverture qu'il venait de remettre et se redressa. Ses fondants au chocolat devaient être près maintenant, il ferait mieux de redescendre.

Lussuria allait sortir de la pièce quand un petit détail retint son attention à côté du plateau de nourriture. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il remarqua les caméras et micros dernière génération, placés sur un coin du bureau.

Que ferait Mammon s'il voyait ça ? Il les vendrait, bien évidemment ! Tsu-chan était trop naïf. Il fallait qu'il mette tout ça dans un lieu sur… La décision fut vite prise. Pour sauver les biens de son hôte, il allait cacher tout cet attirail couteux dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Levi et Belphegore et en informerai Tsu-chan plus tard.

Alors, les objets électriques dans ses bras, l'homme aux cheveux rouges s'éclipsa rapidement de la chambre.

Ce ne fut que quand Lussuria eut refermé la porte que Tsuna s'autorisa à ouvrir un œil et sourit. Il aimait bien le gay.

Certes, il avait parfois des tendances bizarres (et effrayantes) mais il était bien dans sa peau et n'avait pas peur de s'afficher. Et ça, c'était quelque chose que le châtain respectait.

Il soupira et se redressa difficilement sous le poids des couvertures. Lussuria s'était attardé devant son bureau et il ne savait pas pourquoi… Mais bon, ça ne devait pas être très grave.

Il se frotta les yeux et s'étira avant de scanner sa chambre du regard.

Première constatation, il ne pleuvait plus (yay), deuxième… il avait faim.

Il retint une grimace quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol froid de sa chambre. Il frissonnait encore beaucoup et sa fièvre n'avait pas beaucoup baissé mais son mal de crâne était partit !

Le châtain attrapa le plateau et le plaça sur sa table de chevet avant d'aller ouvrir les rideaux, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il espérait vraiment être guérit demain pour pouvoir aller faire un double des clefs d'Hibari. Une bouffée de bonne humeur l'envahit en voyant le soleil rayonner dans le ciel et aucun nuage à l'horizon. C'était une journée magnifique.

Il fut tellement absorbé par sa joie de vivre soudaine qu'il oublia sa fièvre et ses angoisses et avala sa soupe aux médicaments sans broncher.

Puis son regard se posa sur son bureau et il fronça les sourcils. Il ne remarqua pas l'absence des micros et caméras… par contre… ou était passé le carnet des plans ?

Mais la panique qui s'était emparé de lui s'envola aussitôt. Haru devait l'avoir emprunté pour y apporter quelques modifications.

Quand il eut terminé son repas, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, les yeux toujours tourné vers le ciel d'un bleu turquoise et replaça une couverture sur ses petites épaules avant de repartir pour un sommeil sans rêve.

…

Encore plus tard, bien plus tard…

Quand Haru rentra dans la maison Sawada après les cours, la première chose qu'elle entendit fut un *BANG* retentissant suivit d'un hurlement sur _« qui avait remplacé le shampoing anti-coloration par du cirage liquide ! »_

La brune du se mordre la joue intérieure pour ne pas éclater de rire… Tsuna allait beaucoup mieux apparemment.

Elle enleva rapidement ses chaussures et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre sans prêter attention aux regards intrigués es mafieux dans le salon qui se demandaient pourquoi Squalo criait autant.

-Tu exagères ! fit-elle en entrant dans la chambre de son ami qui était écroulé de rire sur son lit.

-Oh arrête ! fit Tsuna en essuyant une larme de rire au coin de ses yeux, tu es juste pas contente parce que tu n'as pas put participer.

-J'avoue, admit la brune en rigolant, dois-je en conclure que tu vas mieux ?

-J'ai plus du tout de fièvre, s'exclama Tsuna, je pourrais sans-doute aller à l'école demain… je pense que c'est en partie grâce à Lussuria. Sa soupe italienne est délicieuse.

-Nana n'est pas encore rentrée ?

-Non, elle a appelé pour avoir de mes nouvelles et m'informer qu'elle rentrerait vers 17h, il semblerait que Bianchi voulait trouver une diseuse de bonne aventure pour lui acheter un filtre d'amour…

-… mais _à qui_ va-t-elle donc donner ce filtre ?

-Mmmh… je me demande bien. Fit le châtain avec un air faussement intrigué sur le visage.

-…

-…

-tu as bien profité de ta journée de repos ?

-Oaii, c'était posé quoi… et toi ? Tu as vu Yamamoto et Gokudera ?

-heu… oui, ils vont bien, ils ont beaucoup de devoirs et… heu… Yamamoto as du aider son père au restaurant et Gokudera… heu… S'est pris la tête avec des voyous. Rien de grave hein ! Mais bon… avec tout ça, ils ont essayé de t'appeler mais tu ne répondais pas… alors heu… voilà quoi… et c'est pour ça qu'ils n'ont pas su venir. Ils sont vraiment désolés.

Il y eut un silence pesant qui dura plusieurs longue secondes. Haru n'aimait pas mentir. D'abord parce que 1) c'était à Tsuna qu'elle mentait… et 2) elle était une horrible comédienne.

Tsuna la fixa avec un air étrange avant de sourire de toutes ses dents.

-ah bon ? Ça va alors. Durant un moment, j'ai crus qu'Hibari leur avait pris la tête pour des bêtises mais bon… je sais que tu ne me mentirais jamais toi, on est amis non ?

Cette triade fut agrémentée d'un sourire lumineux et innocent spécialement conçu pour faire avoir des remords.

Haru gémit mentalement et s'efforça de sourire.

Il y eut encore un silence plus pesant que le premier. Tsuna ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose quand un grondement sourd s'éleva de son estomac.

Le petit châtain grimaça et Haru éclata de rire.

-je pense que tu as faim.

Tsuna lui tira la langue. Il savait que la brune ne lui avait pas tous dit à propos de Gokudera et Yamamoto mais il verrait tout ça plus tard. Maintenant, il avait besoin de… sucre !

…

Lussuria était aux anges. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'on n'était pas venu lui réclamer un de ses fameux fondants au chocolat. Il regardait avec bonheur les deux adolescents se resservir, assis à la table de la cuisine.

-ne me dit pas que tu n'as rien fait de ta journée ? S'exclama Haru en plantant sa cuillère dans le gâteau pour en faire sortir le chocolat fondu.

-je t'assure que si ! J'ai passé mon temps à dormir et manger… Ah oui ! J'ai aussi regardé les gens passer devant la maison…

- Et…C'était intéressant ?

-… 3 voitures vertes, une jaune, 4 grise, une blanche et 2 noires. 5 petites vielles et 2 hommes d'affaire…

- fabuleux, ironisa la brune en ricanant alors qu'elle raclait le reste de chocolat fondu sur son assiette. Lussuria-san ? Je pourrais en avoir encore s'il vous plaît ?

-Bien sur ! Chantonna l'homme aux cheveux rouges en prenant l'assiette que Haru lui tendait.

Tsuna était déjà à la moitié de son troisième et allait en prendre une nouvelle cuillère quand la porte de la cuisine explosa littéralement et qu'un Squalo furieux entra dans la pièce… les cheveux étant devenu un mélange étrange entre rose et rouge vif.

Les yeux d'Haru s'agrandirent et elle se demanda quel cirage avait utilisé le châtain pour obtenir un résultat pareil. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser longtemps car l'explosion fut suivie d'un bruit de porcelaine brisée et d'un glapissement.

En ouvrant la porte avec tant de violence, Squalo avait fait sursauter Tsuna tellement fort que sa belle assiette remplie de fondant était tombée sur ses genoux.

Et voilà le petit décimo avec un pyjama et des mains couvert de chocolat.

Il y eut un silence pesant durant lequel chacun des membres de la varia arrêta son occupation pour observer la scène.

Loin de se mettre en colère, Tsuna était plutôt déçu. Tout ce bon chocolat ! Gâché ! Alors, sans même prêter attention aux gens qui l'entouraient, il se mit à lécher ses doigts avec applications.

Haru ne savait pas si elle devait éclater e rire ou pleurer face à l'inconscience de son ami. Lussuria avait l'air plutôt amusé mais les autres. Les autres. Belphegore et Squalo avait les joues rougies, Mammon se tenait dangereusement près d'un appareil photo et si Levi ne laissait rien paraître, Xanxus avait un regard qui aurait fait fuir le grand méchant loup.

Alors que le châtain allait commencer à 'nettoyer' la paume de ses mains, il se sentit soudainement tiré vers l'arrière par le col de sa chemise et trainé en dehors de la pièce par une Haru très pressée.

-Espèce d'inconscient ! grogna-t-elle en arrivant dans le corridor.

-Hey ! s'exclama tsuna alors qu'il était poussé vers l'escalier. J'ai encore faim moi !

Au lieu de lui répondre, Haru voulu lui asséner une claque à l'arrière de la nuque qu'il évita de justesse.

-Mais quoi-euh ! tsuna ne comprenait pas le comportement de son amie qui le regardait maintenant avec des yeux désespéré.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis la brune soupira.

- … Parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu ne tiens pas à ta virginité...

- ma virgi… ? Qu'est-ce que ma virginité vient à voir là-dedans ? S'exclama le châtain en sentant ses joues s'enflammer malgré lui.

Mais Haru n'eu même pas le temps de jeter les yeux au ciel qu'une série de hurlement se firent entendre suivit d'un _« Silence, déchets ! »_ puis le calme revint.

Le châtain et la brune froncèrent les sourcils puis haussèrent les épaules avant de commencer à monter les marches de l'escalier. Ils étaient habitués aux cris maintenant.

Le chemin vers la chambre se passa en silence. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait revenir sur les événements de la cuisine. Ça n'en valait pas la peine. De toute façon, Tsuna ne comprendrait pas.

Ils étaient presque parvenus à la porte que soudain, le châtain se figea.

-Quoi ? fit la brune en se tournant vers son ami.

-Haruuu, chantonna le petit décimo en souriant, je crois que je sais ce qu'on va faire avec les clefs du préfet !

Aussitôt, le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira d'un large sourire.

-explique-moi ça …

-Attend, d'abord, je vais le noter dans le carnet. Où l'as-tu mis ?

Haru fronça les sourcils et eut un temps de réflexion avant de pâlir, très fort.

-C'est pas toi qui l'a ?

-bah non, je pensais que tu l'avais pris. Fit le petit décimo qui commençait à sentir la panique monter dans sa poitrine.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent en silence avant qu'ils ne se précipitent d'un même mouvement dans la chambre de Tsuna.

Haru plongea sous le bureau pour vérifier que le carnet des plans n'y serait pas alors que tsuna fouillait son lit de fond en comble. Soudain, il entendit un couinement horrifié et se retourna.

Haru avait viré au vert.

Entre ses mains, il y avait 3 plumes.

3 plumes de poussins.

Ah…

…

Ils étaient _très, très, très_ mal.

…

Dans une petite ruelle de Namimori, Hibrid poussait péniblement un livre à la couverture verte.

Ce n'était pas facile d'être petit vous savez ? Il avait pu essayer de voler mais le poids du carnet l'en empêchait constamment.

Le petit oiseau gonfla ses plumes avec courage et poussa le livre une nouvelle fois.

Il piailla de bonheur quand il aperçut enfin, au bout d'une longue rue, l'école de Namimori.

C'est Hibari qui allait être content.

…

Voilà, voilà

Une petite review pour le moral de l'auteur ?

Bien à vous

Manatilol


End file.
